


[X-Men] [原創] [EC] 一夜情睡到新老闆

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一夜情睡到新老闆。標題已經把故事講完了（喂）預計5萬字內結束（貼上來時已超過，所以大概是...寫多少算多少（X）），會有NC-17</p><p>相信這梗早就被寫爛了，但我還是想寫<br/>薑是老的辣，梗是老的萌！</p><p>Warning：雖然是一夜情睡到新老闆梗，但Erik老闆不霸道，我想寫的是真的有能力而不是只會對下屬發脾氣和滾床單的低EQ老闆。Charles也不是被老闆吃的死死空有美貌只會躺在床上張著雙腿說不要的柔弱部下。基本上這篇文的內容會比較偏帶點妖精屬性的Charles把嚴肅老闆Erik勾引撩撥到受不了。Charles是吃肉的。不要小看肉食主義者查查。</p><p>以上注意事項如果都能接受再往下看～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

回到意識內的第一個感覺是頭痛，像被爆炸後的玻璃碎片插進腦袋般那麼痛。Charles的眼皮在勉強睜開的瞬間又黏了起來；第二個感覺是竄進鼻孔的味道──隔夜的酒臭味，昨晚喝的是明明是他最愛的香甜麥酒，現在都像是經過粗劣手法二次發酵後的酸臭味──Charles皺起眉頭，喔，不，不是只有酒臭味。吸第二口氣的話可以清楚分辨出另一個味道，很難用任何動植物或化學成份所散發出來的氣味形容，但是有一個字絕對夠直觀也夠簡單明瞭──性。

 

Charles全身的肌肉都不自覺得抖了一下，這下子疼得要命的頭也暫時沒那麼要緊了，他可不認為喝醉的自己可以單獨把空氣弄出這麼濃的性愛氣味。所以，要嘛他跟哪個傢伙上床了，要嘛他闖進另外一個打得火熱的房間裡然後睡得不省人事。

 

好吧，Charles嘆了口氣。你得面對現實，Charles Xavier。不過他還是偷偷希望睜開眼睛看到的一夜情對象是個超級大帥哥，或是看到的情侶是一對超級大帥哥也可以。那能稍微撫慰他對於昨晚肯定很火辣的性愛──或活春宮──一點印象都沒有的缺憾。

 

於是Charles下定決心，睜開眼睛──

 

「所以，你睡了Erik Lehnsherr？」Raven用一種下巴掉了的表情問。

 

假日的下午天氣陰涼，Charles和Raven坐在公司附近最安靜的一間咖啡廳裡，Raven的聲音在店內顯得格外響亮，Charles緊張的對她做出噤聲的手勢。

 

「拜託，是他睡了我。」Charles低聲說。

 

「有什麼差別？」Raven似乎有些不高興。「我想你很高興被他睡到。」

 

「不，我什麼都不記得。」Charles鬱悶地說。

 

Raven沉默了一會。「喔，我很抱歉，Charles。」她清了清喉嚨：「那他滿意你的屁股嗎？」

 

Charles噴出了一口咖啡，他手忙腳亂的拿著紙巾擦拭嘴角，一臉狼狽。「夠了Raven，你知道他也醉了。」

 

「什麼？」Raven瞪大眼睛。「喔，拜託別告訴我Erik也都不記得了。你們男人都是廢物嗎？」

 

「不是那樣……我是說我睜開眼睛的時候，Erik衣服穿到一半，也瞪著我看……」想到自己看到的養眼畫面（天哪，Erik的那個好大，還半勃著），Charles吞嚥了一口，感覺一股熱度緩緩從脖子爬了上來，坐在他對面的Raven用一臉『你最好交待清楚』的表情狠狠盯著他。「好吧，也許某種程度上算是……」

 

Raven往後靠在椅子上，用力翻了個白眼。「午餐你請客。」

 

「什麼？」Charles吃驚的問。

 

「你太讓我失望了，」Raven佯怒地說：「你知道我花了多少心力拜託我老闆來參加我的升遷慶祝派對，然後再把他介紹給你嗎？結果你們跳過交往直接上床，結束以後再也不往來？Charles，你怎麼不乾脆去酒吧隨便找個漂亮的來一發？省時又沒負擔。」

 

Charles簡直鬱悶到谷底了，他知道Raven說得對，是他搞砸了。

 

Charles跟Raven從小一起長大，情同兄妹，唸完書以後非常湊巧的都進入X鐘錶公司的不同部門。Raven聰明果決的特質受到主管Erik的青睞，因此安置在身邊當作最得力的助手。Charles時常從Raven口中聽到Erik Lehnsherr這個人，一開始認為他像鋼鐵般冰冷無情，而且是個工作機器。但有一天，Charles接到Raven的電話，說她人目前在醫院，她因為身體不適還硬撐著上班，結果在辦公室裡暈倒了。Charles匆匆趕去病房，看到臉上毫無血色的Raven，不禁大罵Erik是個胡亂給下屬加班的混蛋上司。但Raven只虛弱的說了一句話就讓Charles閉嘴了。

 

「Charles，我沒有加班，」Raven輕聲說：「是Erik抱我下樓還開車送我來醫院的。」

 

Charles當天回到辦公室時，突然間一個念頭閃過，他從來不知道Erik Lehnsherr長什麼樣子，他對這個人的一切認知完全建構在Raven的口述中。Charles一時興起，就在公司內網裡查起Erik的資料，結果被跳出來的員工照片給驚訝地說不出話來──Erik Lehnsherr是拿模特兒的照片交給人資部嗎？怎麼可能有人的證件照可以這麼帥？Charles看看自己的員工照，呻吟了一聲就把電腦關了。

 

從那時候開始，他向Raven問起Erik的次數明顯變多，他去酒吧釣人的次數則變少了，而敏銳的Raven當然有發現，並且變成她最熱衷的開Charles玩笑方法之一。喔，三個月前他生日還收到什麼來著，Raven送了他一件男用內褲，說是Erik穿過的。Charles當然知道這不是真的，否則Raven就是內褲大盜，但他還是沒辦法控制自己在收下的時候滿臉通紅。他跟『禮物』合照的相片甚至成為Raven的手機桌布。不論Charles如何尷尬地要求她改一張，Raven都假裝沒聽見，不過沒什麼關係，Charles也不是真的很在意。

 

幾個禮拜前，公司一位董事非常欣賞Raven，就向Erik要走了她成為秘書。昨晚是幾個跟Raven比較要好的同事幫她辦的慶祝派對，Charles用『幫Raven跑腿買午餐一個月』為籌碼交換到Raven約Erik來參加派對，並介紹他們認識。在聊天這塊，Charles自認做的還不錯，他們相談甚歡，Erik嚴肅的長相下意外地有風趣的一面，Charles覺得自己又更迷戀他了。酒一杯接著一杯，然後──然後他就不太確定自己的大腦有沒有在運作了。

 

所以隔天醒來，Charles一睜開眼就看到Erik彷彿石化了般的，──順帶一提，那模樣其實挺好笑的，只是Charles笑不出來。──不敢置信的回望著他。雖然場景是那麼愚蠢尷尬，但是Erik的身材……Charles舔舔嘴唇。他實在很後悔為什麼自己要那麼快就套上衣服溜之大吉，他以前明明不是那麼怯於出擊的人，大概是因為以前的對象都沒有Erik那麼令人血脈賁張。

 

「告訴我，你們隔天第一句話是什麼？」Raven沒好氣地說。

 

「呃…Good morning？」

 

「上帝啊。」Raven這次的白眼真得翻到背後去了。「除了這個呢？有沒有早安吻？有沒有調情？有沒有跟他要電話？有沒有約他下一次──」

 

「沒有。」Charles自暴自棄的大聲說。

 

「喔，Charles，」Raven搖頭。「你沒指望了，從今天起我就不是Erik的部下啦，別想叫我再幫你約Erik，沒有單身女性會沒事一直約單身男性前主管的，除非我也想爬上他的床。」

 

Charles咬著嘴唇，一臉世界末日的看著她。

 

「等等，」Raven說，她打開自己的包包，拿出一面鏡子，在Charles面前打開。Charles一頭霧水地看著她，鏡子裡的自己跟平常一樣，沒什麼值得特別注意的。

 

「妳在做什麼？」

 

「看看你自己！」Raven近乎尖叫地說。「你咬著嘴唇的樣子！你今天早上有沒有做給他看？」

 

「我哪記得。」想起早上的情況，Charles全身又是一陣燥熱，並且意識到自己口中分泌出大量的唾液。

 

「你老實告訴我，你們兩個是不是根本沒發生任何事？」Raven嚴肅地說。「Erik要是看到你這個樣子還能忍住不撲過去再來一發，我賭他性功能有障礙。」

 

「沒有──他──那個功能──好得很！」Charles面紅耳赤的道。

 

「所以你記得？」

 

「什麼？喔不，不是，天吶。」Charles覺得自己快瘋了，他大聲地說：「我的屁股和腰現在還很疼！」

 

在櫃台忙碌的女店員側頭看了眼他們，露出一個意味深長的微笑。Raven滿意的點點頭，Charles呻吟了一聲，將臉埋在雙手中。

 

「我恨妳。」

 

「你愛我。」Raven拍拍他的手背。「好啦，別喪氣，至少你跟他睡過一次了。呃──雖然沒人記得。」Charles發出一聲不滿的咕噥，被Raven無視了。「你得對自己有自信點，我相信你剛睡醒的樣子，絕對性感得足夠讓他天天想著打手槍。」

 

Charles又被嗆到了，他永遠沒辦法習慣Raven直白的用詞。他喝完最後一口咖啡，把杯子重重放在桌上。是時候結束這個尷尬的閨密對談了。

 

「我要回去了。」Charles看了看表說。

 

「這麼早？」

 

「昨天早上接到通知，我們公共關係與行銷部的副總也要換人了，」Charles輕輕皺起眉頭說：「昨天下午為了你的派對我提早下班，部門資料來不及準備。週一一早我得報告給新老闆。只能用假日趕快做一做。」

 

「喔，那你新老闆是誰？」Raven問道，並喝完最後一口咖啡。招手請女店員過來幫他們結帳。

 

Charles聳聳肩。「不知道，不過禮拜一應該就能見到了，我猜他昨天在人資那邊辦裡一些調動的人事業務。」

 

「這麼神秘還真少見。」Raven聳聳肩，把店員遞過來的借記卡讀卡機推到Charles面前。「那──祝你順利。刷卡吧。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「你睡了人家？」穿著合身白色套裝，身材窈窕纖細的金髮女人用震驚的表情大叫道，不過臉上堆滿揶揄。

 

Erik的臉一陣青一陣白，「閉嘴，Emma。」

 

「我就知道你是基佬。」Emma幸災樂禍地說。「你是說Charles Xavier嗎？我見過，長得挺漂亮對吧？藍色眼珠？」

 

Erik哼了一聲。「很漂亮，藍色眼珠。」

 

「他滿意你的老二嗎？」

 

Erik嗆咳了一口。我為什麼要在高級餐廳了跟一個有夫之婦討論我的性生活？他狠狠瞪了Emma一眼，心頭浮起被人揭起瘡疤的疼痛感。他想起Charles盯著他瞧、蒙上剛清醒的水霧的藍眼睛，像是在控訴他玷污了他們才剛開始的單純友誼。喔上帝，我到底做了什麼。Erik的舌尖都是苦味。「他──不記得了。」

 

「喔──」Emma的表情看起來更愉快了。「聖誕節到了嗎？公司裡的性感男神Erik Lehnsherr是個基佬，還被白上了。」

 

Erik神色陰鬱的盯著Emma看。這該死的女人，要不是她是執行長的妻子，Erik早就從椅子上跳起來把她掐死了。

 

「說真的。你是不是技巧太爛，人家不想記得？」Emma繼續說著令人抓狂的話。

 

「妳再不閉嘴的話，」Erik拿起紅酒，把威脅的話都擋在酒杯之中，「Shaw待會回來會看到上千鎊的帳單，還有我的辭呈。」

 

「你辭職理由打算寫什麼？被人資長發現性技太差而惱羞成怒，憤而離職？」Emma出乎意料的沒生氣，也沒露出笑容表示那只是個玩笑。「我那個問題是認真的。」

 

「那不可能。」Erik怒道，儘管他不想跟別人的老婆談論這個，但被質疑床上功夫是任何男性都無法忍受的。「我是說，是他主動吻我的，還拉著我開房間──」

 

「這我不會懷疑，親愛的，畢竟你是公司的性感男神，多的是想跟你來一發的人，」Emma扯著嘴角，皮笑肉不笑的說：「但是說不定他滿懷期待，結果大失所望，所以假裝忘了──」

 

「絕不是那樣。」Erik覺得自己快失去理智，把手中的叉子釘在金髮美女的額頭上了。「他在床上非常熱情，他的腿根本是一道鎖，你該看看他緊纏著我不讓我離開的樣子，而且結束後還要求更多次──」

 

「誰要求什麼？」

 

Erik猛然住嘴，抬頭一看，Shaw正好從洗手間回來，拉開椅子坐在他對面。這操蛋的晚餐，鴻門宴。

 

Shaw 的提問顯然是漫不經心的，根本沒打算得到答案。在公事上績效就是一切，下屬如果辦事得力，私生活亂成一團垃圾也沒關係。Shaw坐定後很快就開口談起了目的。

 

「Erik，我知道把你調到公共關係與行銷部有點大材小用了，但你是績效不佳的唯一希望，你明白我的意思嗎？」Shaw自顧自的說，臉上掛著溫和但令人寒毛直豎的笑容。「你是我最得力的部屬，我得說我對你的所有提案都印象深刻。」

 

Erik無力的點點頭，Emma靠在Shaw的左肩上，對他露出一個得意的笑容。

 

「想想我們能一起走多遠。」Shaw說，舉起手中的酒杯，示意兩人和他對碰。「敬X鐘錶公司。」

 

TBC.

 

常常寫Charles咬下唇，那究竟是怎麼樣的一個動作呢？  
看了這張圖你就明白了 http://i.imgur.com/Pw7i2HH.gif


	2. Chapter 2

Charles在早上八點到了公司──他得給新老闆留下好印象──將整理好的文件一份份按照順序堆疊起來，接著又做了一次解說的演練，確保自己不會吃螺絲或忘記重點。八點半時，Charles的組員Angel也捧著Costa咖啡走進辦公室。

 

「早安，組長。」Angel活力四射的對Charles打招呼，這有些不尋常，考量到她平常週一總是睡眼惺忪的。

 

「早。」

 

「你知道新副總是誰嗎？」Angel的笑容突然變得有些害羞，春風爛漫的。

 

「誰？」Charles不太感興趣的問。

 

「你一分鐘後會看到他，我剛剛在電梯裡遇到他了，上帝，我們太幸運了！」Angel故作神秘地說，接著又露出一臉幸福的傻笑。「是不是誰去拜託了福委會把他調過來？喔，我覺得我一年的好運都用光了。」

 

Charles看她像個追星的瘋狂粉絲般不禁失笑，不管來的人再有魅力，也改變不了他是主管的事實。主管都是惡魔，這是萬物運行的不變法則。當然──如果主管是Erik的話就另當別論──Erik襯衫大敞且下半身未著寸縷的畫面立刻在Charles腦海裡迸出，一股燥熱爬上臉頰。他呻吟了一下甩甩頭，努力克制自己不要去想那個錯誤的早晨。別傻了Charles，Erik做的好好的，怎麼可能會被調到績效不佳的公共關係與行銷部呢？

 

Charles抱起所有資料，決定先去會議室試試所有簡報器材。但此時辦公室門口響起了一陣騷動。他聽到Angel用有些尖銳的聲音說：「老闆早！」來人的回答被一堆嗡嗡細語和更多的『老闆早。』給淹沒了，Charles沒聽見新老闆的聲音。

 

儘管再幾分鐘部門裡所有人都會坐在會議室裡聽新老闆自我介紹，Charles還是沒辦法抑制自己的好奇心，他轉過頭，心想自己只要看一眼、確認新老闆是誰就好了。

 

結果Charles一回頭就完全呆住了，視線意外撞上一對熟悉的灰綠色眼珠，其下是英挺的鼻樑和微微張開的薄唇，那雙唇在上週Raven升遷慶祝會上跟Charles愉快且風趣的談天。也許還跟Charles接吻過，更甚者Erik可能還用它們吻遍了Charles全身──他媽的，我竟然什麼都不記得！──Erik Lehnsherr看見他似乎也非常驚訝，而Charles手一鬆，回過神來時才發現他把資料灑了一地。

 

所有人都尷尬的看著狼狽的Charles。他簡直想挖個地洞鑽下去。

 

「我、我很抱歉。」Charles漲紅臉說，辦公室裡一陣沉默，Erik抿起唇，看起來似乎有些被冒犯了。Charles連忙又加了句：「老闆早。」

 

太棒了Charles Xavier，這真是迎接你新老闆最完美的開場白了。Charles沮喪地蹲下身撿回文件，雙手抖的厲害，他的耳朵像被烙鐵貼上了一樣紅得發燙。辦公室仍舊很安靜，但接著又響起了一陣細微的嘩然。Charles微微抬起頭，看到視線內出現了一雙發亮的高級皮鞋，Erik Lehnsherr蹲下身，瞥了他一眼，優雅地將散落一地的文件撿起，然後遞給完全愣住的Charles。

 

「早安，」Erik薄的像兩條線的唇開闔道，接著露出一個性感到讓Charles覺得心臟要爆炸了的微笑：「我猜我得為嚇到你道歉，Charles Xavier？」

 

＊＊＊

 

新老闆在上任的十分鐘內就完全擄獲了整個部門的心。他替Charles撿文件並化解尷尬的行為顯然替他自己加了不少分。Charles相當肯定自己的笨拙行徑和Erik的體恤下屬會傳到別的部門去，喔，說不定明天開始就會成為整個公司茶餘飯後的話題了。這完全不公平。憑甚麼他總是出醜的那一個？

 

Charles的簡報也不算順利，他故意躲避著跟Erik的眼神接觸，但還是無時無刻能感受到Erik緊盯著他的視線，那讓Charles全身發燙，腦海中不斷浮現Erik的裸體，老天，他穿西裝的樣子真是帥的沒天理，不穿更帥──不不不我在想什麼。他苦腦的咬著嘴唇。你是簡報者，他當然得盯著你看。

 

好不容易終於磕磕絆絆做完了簡報，Charles鬆了一口氣。同事們期待地看著他把麥克風交給新副總。Erik接過麥克風的時候，手指不小心覆蓋住Charles的，他幾乎要懷疑Erik是故意的，但Charles還是不敢看他一眼。他僵硬的走回自己的位置坐下。

 

「各位早，如同你們所見，我是Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

Erik停下來等待鼓掌聲結束，然後說：「或許你們很驚訝公關與行銷部的領導者是由我接任，的確，過去的幾年裡我都在產品設計部與同仁們一起努力。調來公關與行銷是個新的任務，同時也是我個人的新挑戰。首先我感謝各位整理出這麼詳盡的市場調查和分析資料，讓我能夠在上任的第一天就瞭解狀況。其次，各位從剛剛Charles的簡報中應該也很清楚的瞭解到，X鐘錶公司在全球的市占率正節節下降。縱觀同仁們分析出來的數據，我們的產品設計獲得消費者非常高的評價，出貨速度、良率、品質、舒適度……等，也都表現亮眼，唯獨在形象塑造上略遜一籌，」

 

說到這裡，Charles可以明顯感受到同事間氣氛一下子低迷了起來，『形象塑造』毋庸置疑是公關與行銷部門的責任。他暗暗有些緊張。

 

「我這麼說沒有責備的意思，也希望各位不要氣餒，瞭解自己的弱點並加以改進是成功的基石，各位同意嗎？」Erik放慢說話速度，露出一個淺笑。部門裡重振精神，不少人滿懷希望的點頭。Erik繼續道：「我偶然間跟執行長Sebastian Shaw提起了有關形象塑造的意見，他因此臨時把我調了過來。我們上個週末一起吃了個晚餐，討論所有細節，在實際作法上有了共識。但我必須說──在公關與行銷這一塊，各位都是我的前輩，我希望能夠跟各位一同成長，我們一起創下公共關係與行銷部最成功的紀錄。」

 

Erik Lehnsherr挺會講話的，真看不出來。Charles看了看身邊的同事，每個人都露出笑容，聚精會神的聽著。另一方面，Charles還得阻止自己的眼睛不要一直在Erik的鼠蹊部流連。他強迫自己看著Erik的臉，但是，喔，他那雙淺綠色讓人產生幻覺的眼睛，他線條剛毅的下巴，他嚴厲的薄唇……Charles是如此的崇拜他，也從來沒這麼恨過自己愛喝酒的嗜好，如果那天晚上他是清醒的，就能記住Erik在床上的熱情、他勇猛的力道、他龐大的性器填滿自己的感覺……

 

想到這Charles的臉燒灼起來，雙腿不由自主的夾緊。他閉上眼睛搖搖頭，彷彿能藉此把腦海中的遐想搖出去。

 

會議桌邊的Erik仍在進行著他的演說，「如各位所知，公司將在最後一季推出秋冬新品，這是我們要打的第一場仗。我待會會跟各位詳細說明我們這四個月的目標。現在，我需要一位秘書。」

 

一位秘書，當然了。Charles可以感覺到許多女同事眼中都立刻閃現躍躍欲試的光芒，但是Erik的視線卻直直的射向自己。Charles有些茫然。

 

「Charles Xavier，你願意助我一臂之力嗎？」Erik說，女性職員們失望的嘆息。會議室裡的所有人都看向Charles。

 

Charles呆住了。他看向四周，所有人都屏息等待他的回答。Charles再看向Erik，遲遲等不到回應的男人面露尷尬之色，笑容變得不太確定。

 

「我…呃，好，當然。」這是犯規。Charles再度漲紅了臉。

 

＊＊＊

 

我是Erik的秘書，Erik是我老闆，而且我跟他上過床了──不，這個跟那個無關──喔當然有關，我以後要怎麼看著他的褲襠工作。等等，沒人叫你看他褲襠……。Charles木然的將辦公桌移到Erik辦公室的門口，腦袋裡像是要爆炸般充斥各種不斷膨脹的古怪想法。然後他意識到Erik站在一旁，一臉不解的看著他的動作。

 

「搬進我的辦公室。」Erik觀察了一會，然後說。

 

「…什麼？」

 

「以往我的秘書都跟我同一間辦公室。」

 

Erik說完就打開他的門。Charles不知道該如何形容自己的心情，世界上沒有比跟景仰的人一夜情，結果過兩天發現他是自己新老闆更悲慘的事了。尤其他的老闆還要命的性感，光是看著他的臉聽到他的聲音Charles就有反應了，馬上想起那襯衫下結實的肌肉和健壯的腰肢以及性感的窄臀。喔，他現在就想衝去洗手間解決一下……

 

Erik走過來幫他移動辦公桌，Charles有些吃驚，並且唾棄自己無法不去注意Erik施力的手臂肌肉在西裝下隆起的誘人弧度。他們一起將辦公桌推進Erik的辦公室內，Erik又去外面推了Charles的電腦椅進來。Charles吁了口氣。

 

「Charles，」

 

Erik的聲音在他背後響起，Charles的肩膀抖了一下，差點忍不住發出可恥的呻吟。

 

「是，老闆。」

 

「叫我Erik就好，」Erik皺著眉說，他看起來很緊張。「那個──你中午有空嗎？」

 

「呃？」Charles睜大雙眼。

 

「一起吃午餐？」Erik看似漫不經心的問，但握緊的指節出賣了他。

 

午餐，當然，真是個好主意。Charles有些呆住了，他吞嚥了一口。不太確定新老闆是在約他還是只是在展現他的領導風範。Erik則對他露出一個緊張又鬆了口氣的表情。

 

＊＊＊

 

跟Erik一起走在公司裡是件壓力很大的事。Erik在女職員中人氣很高，這不用說，連Charles都是粉絲之一，能夠跟Erik約會是眾多人的夢想，可是一旦以其屬下的身份走在他身旁，感受可就完全不同了。Charles只覺得所有羨慕與嫉妒的眼神都像利箭般根根紮在他背上。走出公司大門，他鬆了口氣，才發現剛剛自己的肩膀有多緊。

 

Charles允許自己偷偷享受跟Erik私下獨處的感覺。畢竟在公司氣氛還是不一樣的。Erik帶他走進一間泰式料理店，要了一個私人包廂。Charles下意識的吞嚥了一口。各種旖旎的畫面跳進他腦海裡，被他大力的甩開。不，他不該幻想著新老闆會剝掉他的褲子，把他按在餐桌上來一發。

 

而服務生一幫他們點完餐離開，Erik開口說的第一句話也很是時候的敲碎了Charles的所有妄想。

 

「關於上週六的事──」Erik清了清喉嚨，不自在地說：「我很抱歉對你……」

 

「不，沒關係──」一說出口，看到Erik驚訝又困惑的表情，Charles突然意識到這句話讓他像一個任人蹂躪的婊子。他連忙道：「我是說…呃，當然有關係，但是──喔，我不是那個意思……」

 

他們陷入難堪的沉默。服務生敲門進來上了第一道菜，Charles尷尬的將盤子推向Erik。開始揣測新老闆的目的究竟是什麼。然後Charles看到Erik像玻璃般的灰綠色眼珠胡亂掃視著餐桌，就是沒有看他一眼，一個可能性在Charles腦海中漸漸現出輪廓，他全身一涼。

 

突然間理解過來這頓飯的緣由，讓Charles感覺心就像被橡木匙般狠狠挖了個空。而Erik接下來說的話證明了他的推測。

 

「那麼，我想──」Erik有些艱難的開口：「我們就……忘了那件事，好嗎？午餐我請客，當作對你的賠罪。」

 

雖然已有相當的心裡準備，Charles還是有些不敢置信的瞪著Erik。

 

「忘了它，專心工作？」Erik不太確定的問道。

 

「……是的，當然。」Charles麻木地說，感覺全身的血液都凍成了冰。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

「我搞不懂，」Emma雙手交叉抱在胸前，「你那麼喜歡Charles，用公務之便讓他當你秘書，準備隨時吃他豆腐，但又叫他忘了你們睡過？你在玩什麼把戲？」

 

「我沒有準備隨時吃Charles的豆腐。」Erik呻吟。

 

「少來。」

 

「我請Charles當我秘書，是因為他以前的表現很好，負責任，效率也高。」

 

「你就繼續欺騙自己吧。」Emma翻了個白眼。「你看過哪一個男性主管請男性職員當秘書的？」

 

「少囉唆，快點把人事異動辦好。」Erik抿起嘴唇。

 

「我的人在做了，Lehnsherr先生，你知道人事異動這種小事是不需要部門副總親自來一趟的吧？」Emma譏諷地說：「本人都沒來，主管倒跑來了，顯然你想找人聊聊。」

 

Erik沒有說話，他痛恨自己為什麼要跟Emma Frost當朋友。Emma一針見血的說話方式和敏銳的觀察力每每讓Erik覺得被扎的體無完膚，但又覺得慶幸有個可以說真心話的對象。

 

「說吧，你為什麼不是約他假日去約會，而是用一頓午餐買他一夜情？」

 

Erik有嚴重被侮辱的感覺，Emma說得像是他把Charles操了一頓，然後給錢拍拍屁股就走。雖然實際上跟那樣相去不遠，但決非他的本意。

 

「Charles──不想當我秘書。」Erik乾澀地說：「他安靜了很久才答應，給我面子而已。」

 

還有見到他就把文件灑了一地、簡報時都不願意看他一眼、被Erik碰到就立刻躲開、最後，Charles那天早上看到他們一片狼藉的房間，就像隻羚羊般逃走了，速度快到根本不給Erik解釋的機會。

 

「所以你覺得他是在糾結你們睡過的事？」

 

Erik點頭，Emma嘆了口氣。

 

「Erik Lehnsherr，你的愛情智商只有10。」

 

「……閉嘴。」

 

「他可能只是害羞而已。」

 

「我沒辦法肯定，我又沒讀心術。」

 

「你可以 **直接問他** 。」Emma一臉受不了地說：「搞不懂你們這些基佬，睡都睡過了，還在害羞什麼？」

 

「這不一樣，」Erik頭疼地說：「他現在是我下屬，辦公室越單純越好。」

 

「隨便你吧，秘書是你叫他當的，你自己看著辦。」Emma惱火地說，將部屬交來的Charles新的識別證與門禁卡丟在Erik胸口上。

 

＊＊＊

 

「需要我幫你打電話罵Erik嗎？」Raven的分貝比平常高了許多。

 

Charles非常安慰能聽到Raven的聲音，但使用公司內線電話讓他很不安，如果有人經過，就會聽到他跟新老闆之間發生了什麼事。Charles本來是不想在電話中提的，但Raven一直問他新老闆上任的第一天狀況如何。

 

「噓，Raven，別鬧了，」Charles緊張地說：「我們改天再聊這件事，好嗎？」

 

「Charles，我是認真的。」Raven的聲音透過電話傳過來，變得有些刺耳，Charles開始覺得頭疼。「他現在不是我老闆了，我隨時可以罵。我以前都不知道他這麼混蛋。」

 

「謝謝妳替我抱不平，我的朋友。」Charles決定轉移話題。「妳呢？董事秘書上任第一天怎麼樣？」

 

「很好、我很好，Ian是個和善又前衛的老爺爺。」提到新老闆，Raven的聲音開朗許多：「你絕對想不到他多有智慧，又多幽默。老天，我簡直不能更崇拜一個人了。」

 

「我相信是的，」Charles說，真心為Raven感到高興。但他得儘速結束，以免Raven又想起舊話題，然後尖叫著說要謀殺Erik。「聽著Raven，我得收線了，部門有很多事情要處理，我們今年得翻盤。」

 

「好吧，我們再約？」Raven不太情願地說：「Charles？」

 

「嗯？」

 

「如果Erik再欺負你，不要姑息他，告訴我。」

 

Charles不禁失笑。「好的，親愛的。」

 

掛了電話後，Charles感到心情溫暖了許多。Raven雖然不是他真正的妹妹，但卻以家人的角度在關心他，Charles由衷感謝上帝。不過把話筒放回它原屬的位子去，意味著他得迎接工作。Erik在上午的會議中公佈了部門接下來四個月的目標，並且在中午吃那見鬼的泰式料理時交待了Charles第一份秘書的工作──排出進度表。形式不限，要用文字敘述或甘特圖或其他什麼工具都可以，只要讓人一目了然即可。Charles在分析市場資料方面很有自信，但秘書的工作他可就完全沒頭緒了，這也是他剛剛打電話給Raven的主要原因。

 

Charles打開電腦，咬著原子筆尾端，對著螢幕出神。辦公室的門被打開了，Charles故意不去看進來的人。

 

「我要是你的話，就會珍惜上班時間趕快把事情做完，然後準時下班。」

 

「是的，老闆。」Charles平淡地說。他感覺到Erik走近了，把一疊資料和兩張證件放在他面前。

 

「我說了，停止叫我老闆，」Erik說，他肯定是故意把那雙好看的大手放在Charles桌上，Raven說的對，他是個混蛋。Charles不得不抬起頭來。Erik指了指他剛剛放下的東西。

 

「你的新員工證和門禁卡，還有薪資調整單。」

 

Charles睜大雙眼將薪資調整單拿起來看了一會，然後結結巴巴地說：「你、你早上……沒說會幫我調薪。」

 

「我的秘書向來都是領這個薪水，沒有特別高，符合公司內這個職等的水準。」Erik嘴角扯了一下，像是覺得Charles的反應很有趣。「不過，你知道調薪的意義是什麼。」

 

Charles看著他，忽然想起Raven說過的話，他體內那天生的好勝與風流慢慢在胃裡翻滾起來，Charles緩緩露出一個微笑：「我不太確定，但我相信不是賣屁股。」

 

Erik的表情瞬間變得相當狼狽，Charles有種報了仇的暢快感，他得意地笑著對Erik揚起一邊眉毛。

 

「是的──當然，」Erik的眼神飄開，他邊清著喉嚨，邊轉身走回自己的座位。「公司不是傻瓜，花更多錢買你，就是希望你替公司創造更多利潤。」

 

「我明白，老闆。」Charles忍不住笑了。

 

「看在上帝的份上，你再那樣叫我，今天就別想下班了。」Erik呼出一口長氣，用一種堪稱頹然的姿態坐進辦公皮椅中，Charles得承認即使是這樣的動作也性感到不行。Erik將椅子旋了半圈，面對著他。「還有，改掉你那咬筆的習慣。」

 

「你規矩真多。」Charles很想加一句『在床上可不是這樣』來逗逗Erik，但他忍住了沒說出來。因為事實上，他也不能算是記得Erik在床上是什麼樣子。

 

「委屈你了。」Erik敷衍地道。「你還記得我早上說的新品宣傳計畫嗎？」

 

「恐怕不能完全複述出來，你的計畫有二十張A4列印紙那麼多。」

 

「關於代言人那點。」

 

「喔，是的。」Charles忍住想叫『老闆』的衝動，說：「根據市場調查，我們花的代言費一年比一年多，銷售量卻不增反減，所以這次不找名人了。我記得你是這麼說的。」

 

「是的。」

 

「原諒我這麼問，老──」Charles看到Erik的眼神，連忙改口道：「Erik……不找人入鏡，廣告只拍攝各種角度的對錶，是不是有點薄弱？」

 

「誰說我們不找人入鏡？」

 

Charles微微睜大雙眼。「你想找不紅的演員？」

 

「不，那樣還是得支付費用。我很不想這麼說，但績效不佳的部門是很難跟執行長爭取到預算的。」Erik露出微笑。

 

「那我們該找誰？」

 

Erik沒回話，只是笑著凝視Charles，眼神別有深意的把他從頭到腳掃視了一變。Charles震驚的張大嘴。

 

「拜託告訴我你在開玩笑。」

 

「為什麼你認為這是個玩笑？」

 

「我、我不──」Charles覺得自己舌頭像是打了好幾個結。「我不上相，我會搞砸這個品牌！」

 

「你很漂亮。」Erik說，眼裡閃著自信的光芒。「而且不會只有你一個人入鏡，我們還會有女主角，我們這次會以愛情故事的型態來拍攝廣告。」

 

「不行。」Charles堅決地說：「我敢肯定部門裡很多人會想上電視，你不考慮Sean嗎？或Alex？」

 

或是你自己？上帝為證，Erik才是那個最適合當廣告男主角的人吧？

 

「好吧。」Erik出乎意料的沒繼續堅持。「這是我們接下來會做的事，辦個投票，選出部門裡最適合拍廣的人男女各一，少數服從多數，同意嗎？」

 

「同意。」Charles興高采烈的答道。如果是票選的話，他就絕不會是最高票的那個人了。

 

「你得把你自己也加入候選人名單中。」Erik提醒道。「我會檢查的。」

 

「沒問題。」Charles偷偷翻了個白眼。

 

「那這件事就交給你了。」Erik抬起手看了看錶。「距離下班時間還有兩小時，夠你把排程還有投票做好嗎？」

 

「我會做完的。」

 

「Charles，你沒抓到我的重點。」

 

「什麼？」Charles有些不耐煩，他突然覺得Erik很囉唆。

 

「我要的是『做完準時下班』，不是『超過下班時間才做完。』」

 

Charles抬起頭和他四目相接，Erik微側著身體坐在辦公桌前，他線條優美且充滿力量的左前臂平放在桌上，嚴肅的回望著Charles。Charles突然意識到那是Erik身為上司的命令。

 

「我瞭解了，Erik。」Charles對他露出微笑。

 

雖然他是個混蛋，但是，喔，有個這麼帥的混蛋當老闆，Charles有預感他接下來的工作時間會很有趣。

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

「你能解釋一下這是什麼嗎？」  
  
  
Raven將公司配的筆記型電腦推到Charles面前，在點開的電子郵件中，斗大的標題寫著『選出你心目中的男女主角吧！』內文則是一堆人名搭配著照片。本來他Charles和Erik說的是選出部門裡最適合當廣告主角的人選，不知道為何最後變成『全公司一起選出全公司裡最適合當廣告主角的人選』。Charles看到自己的生活照就在第一排，不禁呻吟了一聲。  
  
  
「你前老闆出的餿主意。」  
  
  
「我也只能投你了，查查。」Raven愉快的點選了Charles的名字，然後按了回覆郵件。  
  
  
「我早就跟Erik說過，讓別的部門也參與投票的話，只會變成誰朋友多誰就最高票。」Charles皺著眉頭說。  
  
  
「Charles，你瞎了嗎？」Raven一臉不敢相信：「你以為我是因為只認識你就投給你？這些照片中很明顯的就是你最漂亮啊。」  
  
  
「那是因為Logan的照片照的不好。」  
  
  
「得了吧，我們都認識Logan幾年了。」Raven不滿的說：「雖然他真的帥，但我得老實說，拍攝手錶廣告的人必須帶點貴氣，Logan太粗獷了。你怎麼能讓一個老愛耍刀弄棍露胸肌的傢伙拍手錶廣告？」彷彿Charles還不夠坐立不安，Raven又加了句：「順便跟你說，Ian也投給你了，而且他還去鼓吹其他人也都投給你。」  
  
  
Charles咕噥了一聲，伸出手把Raven的電腦蓋起來。「見鬼去吧。」  
  
  
午休時間到下午兩點，他們約在座落於公司園區內非常角落的一間咖啡廳，就是希望不會有認識的人打擾他們的對話。  
  
  
「一週了，Erik對你怎麼樣？」  
  
  
「喔，很好，」想起Erik，Charles忍不住微笑起來，臉上還帶了點熱度：「Erik有他嚴格的地方，但是基本上他是個好上司。而且有一副轉得很快的頭腦。」  
  
  
這一週像做夢一樣，Charles無法形容自己跟Erik有多一見如故，彷彿他們之前就認識了很久很久，然後被人洗去記憶，但是一碰面就喚起了熟悉的感覺。雖然Erik做的那個決定讓Charles耿耿於懷，不過他無法否認兩人之間的吸引力。第一天一起工作他們就能互相開玩笑，第二天開始他們偶爾在辦公室打鬧會引來部門其他人的好奇，第三天後Erik根本已經在Charles心中佔據了所有的空間。  
  
  
「還有世界上最性感的臀部和老二。」  
  
  
Charles想知道自己哪一天和Raven吃飯能夠不再被飲料嗆到。  
  
  
「看看你，Charles，你簡直是個熱戀中的青少年。」Raven壓低嗓子問：「他在辦公室操你了嗎？」  
  
  
「Raven！」Charles臉紅的輕喊，接著又無可避免的感到有些沮喪。「你明明知道Erik沒那個意思了。」  
  
  
「才怪，」Raven哼了一聲。「Charles，Erik喜歡你。」  
  
  
「他沒有。」Charles悲哀地說。  
  
  
「當年我應徵他秘書的時候，他可是花了兩個小時跟我面談。」  
  
  
「這不能代表什麼。」  
  
  
「Erik沒讓我坐在他辦公室裡。」  
  
  
Charles猛然抬起頭。「什麼？」  
  
  
「他以前的秘書也都沒坐在他辦公室裡。」  
  
  
「他是個騙子。」Charles震驚地說。  
  
  
「一個工作能力很強而且喜歡你的騙子。」Raven挑著眉毛說。「我得承認，一開始我很不能諒解他叫你忘了那一晚的事，但我後來想想，覺得他這麼做其實很有道理。」  
  
  
「道理在哪。」Charles悶哼。  
  
  
「老天，Charles，你不是Erik私人秘書，你領的是公司的薪水，」Raven翻著白眼說，然後打斷Charles顯然想反駁的動作。「停！我知道你想說什麼。但你知道Erik有他對部門和對股東的責任在，他不能把私事混進公事裡，這是切割的好方法。」  
  
  
Charles什麼也不想說，他其實知道這個道理。Erik之所以會有今天，就是他那嚴以律己的態度和創新的思維模式造就的，Charles也是因為這樣才喜歡上他的不是嗎？想到這，Charles被自己嚇了一跳。喜歡，他喜歡Erik，才相處一週就已經不是欣賞了？不過如果他對自己誠實的話，沒錯，在Raven的慶祝派對上第一次跟Erik說話後，他對Erik的欣賞就已經完全變調了。  
  
  
「Charles，別這麼沮喪，」Raven伸出手來覆在Charles不知不覺握成拳頭的右手上。「他切割開公私事，卻還是請你當自己的助手，表示他真的欣賞你的能力，你該開心點的。」  
  
  
「……感謝他。」Charles乾澀地說。這的確有讓他好過些，但只有一些。「但是這太殘忍了。」天天面對這麼可口的上司卻吃不到，近在咫尺，卻恍若天涯。做這個安排的Erik絕對是惡魔。Charles忿忿地想著。  
  
  
「喔，Charles，」Raven像看傻瓜一樣地看著Charles，她不敢相信地搖搖頭，美麗的金髮在陽光下甩出一陣陣波浪。「我認識的那個調情高手Charles去哪了？對象是上司你就縮進龜殼裡了嗎？」  
  
  
Charles覺得自己有點頭暈。「Raven，是妳說最好把公事和私事切割開──」  
  
  
「我說的是Erik，不是你，」Raven打斷他。  
  
  
Charles眨眨眼。「什麼？」  
  
  
「Erik是副總，你不是。Erik對執行長和股東負責，但你是對Erik負責。」Raven愉快地說，「法律沒有規定你不能跟老闆談戀愛。」  
  
  
Charles覺得自己像是被同儕鼓勵吸食毒品的高中生，心裡明知到這樣不好卻又拒絕不了誘惑。他用力的眨著眼。「我簡直不敢相信妳在鼓勵我勾引老闆。」  
  
  
「如果你們兩互有好感，我不覺得這有什麼不好的。」Raven對他俏皮的眨眼。  
  
  
「可是──」Charles咬著嘴唇，皺起眉頭。「這樣我豈不是會害Erik……。」  
  
  
 _ **X鐘錶公司副總經理Erik Lehnsherr跟秘書亂搞，公私不分。**_   這可真是嗜血媒體天天乞求上帝給的聖誕禮物。  
  
  
「誰都不知道未來會怎麼樣，這樣的確有可能會對Erik造成影響。」Raven嘆口氣。「你得自己決定，Charles，如果你真的這麼喜歡Erik，為了其他事情放棄他值得嗎？就我看來，你會在行動前思考這麼多事情，就已經說明你在某種程度上是認真的在考慮展開一段關係了。」  
  
  
Charles感到相當坐立不安，他思考著自己看上去有這麼明顯嗎？同時Raven已經把話題轉到她新買的耳環上了，Charles有些恍惚地看著她開闔的紅唇，興奮的述說著自己是怎麼用獨到的眼光選中這對耳環，並且得到了所有人的稱讚，然後心不在焉的附和著，直到Raven發現無論如何都無法吸引Charles的注意而拎著包包拂袖而去，結束這頓午餐。  
  
  
Charles邊思考猶豫著Raven說的話邊踏進辦公室裡，然後被從辦公桌後抬起頭的Erik所投來的視線擊中。他看起來這麼的嚴厲，卻又被午後的陽光修飾的這麼溫柔，光線灑在他修身的銀灰色西裝上帶著一種彷彿從霧裡走出的迷濛感。梳的一絲不苟的頭髮嚴謹地貼在額際和耳後。Erik握著鋼筆的修長手指在看到Charles後若有所思的撫摸他那雙薄如紙的嘴唇，性感到讓人頭皮發麻。  
  
  
 _不，我當然不該放棄他。_ Charles堅定地想。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Erik覺得今天午休後的Charles似乎有什麼不一樣。他走路和移動物品時手腳變的俐落，看著自己的眼神似乎充滿某種暗示，並且常常令人分心的舔著嘴唇──那讓Erik有些困惑。  
  
  
整個下午就這麼展開，Erik震驚的發現自己引以為傲的效率被時常咬著原子筆盯著他看的秘書分散了。不是告訴過他不要咬筆的嗎？！這傢伙到底知不知道在男人面前用一對紅唇含著圓柱狀的東西有多淫蕩？  
  
  
在快下班時，Erik實在受不了Charles明目張膽的眼神，終於有些不自在的咳嗽一聲：「Angel剛剛把劇本交給我了。」  
  
  
「 _劇本_ ？」Charles似乎有些驚訝。「我們還有劇本？」  
  
  
「唔，當然只是很簡單的內容，畢竟我們一支廣告不可能超過3分鐘。」Erik躲開彼此的對視，假裝在整理手中的文件。見鬼，他明明應該已經過了害羞的年紀。「確切來說她是交給我劇情大綱，我確認過後，再討論台詞。」  
  
  
「喔，」Charles相當感興趣的問：「所以是什麼樣的劇情？」  
  
  
「一位富有的企業家因為事業太過忙碌而忽略妻子導致離婚，企業家試圖追回心碎的貴婦，送她對錶以喚起貴婦對他們年輕時相戀的記憶。」Erik非常簡潔扼要的說。  
  
  
「聽起來很老套。」Charles聳聳肩，誠實地說。  
  
  
「我明白，但你得承認老套的劇情總是能激起最多共鳴。」Erik微笑道，他不需要只會拍馬屁的屬下，那對績效一點幫助都沒有。Erik欣賞Charles的誠實，不過在這一點上他恐怕有不同意見。「我們畢竟是拍手錶的形象廣告，不是要拍電影。」  
  
  
「我知道，」  
  
  
Charles吐吐舌頭，那讓Erik恍神了五秒鐘，說長不長，但足夠讓Charles感覺到他失控的視線。當Erik回過神來時，看到Charles露出一抹玩味的神情。他尷尬的別過頭。  
  
  
「明天早上投票結果會出來。」Erik深吸了一口氣說，很高興看到他成功的讓Charles得意洋洋的神情消失。「目前你的票數是最高的。」  
  
  
「饒了我吧。」Charles呻吟道，將手掌蓋在眼睛上，Erik覺得這動作可愛到沒天理。  
  
  
「我剛剛就在想，你真的很適合有錢企業家負心漢的形象。」  
  
  
「喔，閉嘴。」Charles佯怒道：「小心你以後被我拋棄。」  
  
  
話一說出來，兩個人都幾不可聞的倒抽一口氣。Erik瞪大眼睛看著Charles，後者似乎也對自己脫口而出的話感到有點後悔，他咬著那兩片紅得不可思議的嘴唇，用一雙比海水還藍的眼睛可憐兮兮的望著Erik──可憐兮兮？  
  
  
「我、我該下班了……」Charles慢慢後退著說。他唰的一聲抽起掛在椅背上的西裝外套。「辛苦了──明天見……Erik。」然後他拎著公事包飛也似的跑了。  
  
  
Erik愣愣地站在辦公桌後，看著自己的秘書先大膽的跟自己調情，然後又像個嬌羞的少女般紅著臉逃走。他完全被搞糊塗了。  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
說明一下，由於老萬是很大的老闆，所以在這個投票中他不是候選人之一…嗯~

Raven收到的投票圖片在這裡：http://i.imgur.com/xi98EAa.jpg

 


	5. Chapter 5

隔天上午X鐘錶公司的所有員工一打開電子郵件就收到了投票結果。男主角方面，Charles Xavier果然得到最高票，而女主角則由Moira Mactaggert 拔得頭籌。Erik對此一點也不感到意外，Charles倒是垂頭喪氣了幾天，那讓Erik覺得有點好笑又有點同情──他知道有些人不喜歡上鏡頭，但是既然這是全部門都同意的遊戲規則，Charles身為參與人之一就得遵守。  
  
  
那個Moira Mactaggert──Erik得想一下才能記起她的長相，這不能怪他，Erik才剛上任沒多久，除了自己的秘書外，其他屬下的長相對他來說都很相像。──在開票過後的下午就敲了Erik辦公室的門，詢問一些廣告的細節還有她必須做的事。儘管Erik不大願意承認，但她很漂亮，氣質也跟廣告應有的效果相符，而且──這是Erik最不想承認的一件事──跟Charles演夫妻很般配。  
  
  
每次想到這裡Erik的心裡就湧起一股酸溜溜的感覺，理智告訴他，別傻了，現在這個世界還沒有開放到讓精品業拍以男同志為主體的廣告，X鐘錶公司畢竟是營利團體，他們還得顧業績，沒辦法冒這個險。而且，就算他們可以這麼做，他有什麼臉把自己跟Charles內定為兩個男主角？  
  
  
另一方面，Erik發現Charles對廣告的事沮喪歸沮喪，對Erik的挑逗卻升了好幾個等級。Charles以前會在Erik還沒進辦公室時就泡好一杯咖啡放在桌上，但現在他會等到Erik來了以後，才親手把咖啡交給他，這讓他們無可避免的多了一些肢體上的接觸。Charles也會在手邊的事暫時忙完時舔著嘴唇凝視Erik。Charles穿的西裝好像更合身了，服貼的布料完美勾勒出他的腰線和翹臀，而這傢伙竟然還常常把東西掉在地上，再恬不知恥的對著Erik展現自己極佳柔軟度，高高挺著屁股，雙腿伸直，彎下上半身去撿，緞面西裝褲被繃緊，讓臀部的曲線顯得更渾圓，這每每讓喝水喝到一半的Erik嗆到，然後Charles會轉過頭來，對他露出調皮的微笑，那讓Erik想狠狠的揪住他的頭髮，用自己的嘴唇和舌頭懲罰他不乖的紅唇，還有襯衫釦子越釦越低的白皙脖子，最好也順便懲罰一下他不乖的屁股……  
  
  
想到這，Erik有些挫敗的低吼了一聲，揉揉自己的額頭。他不能碰Charles，不可以。  
  
  
新品宣傳活動如火如荼的繼續進行著，Erik幾天前將屬下做好的完整企劃，包含廣告色調、台詞、配合廠商、以及之後搭配的宣傳活動差人送到CEO辦公室給Shaw，誰知道過了兩天，Shaw將整份文件送還回來。Erik困惑地拆開來，只見文件上夾著一張金色的便條紙，上面是Shaw的字跡龍飛鳳舞的寫著：  
  
  
親愛的Erik，我相信你能將廣告拍得很精緻，這也正是我們想要的，但我認為這樣的情節稍嫌普通，不夠具話題性，三天內可以再提一份新的給我嗎？  
  
Sebastian Shaw  
  
  
Erik讀完後，煩悶的將文件連同便條紙扔在自己大的離譜的辦公桌上，文件在光滑桌上滑行了約莫一公尺，正好被踏進辦公室的Charles看見。他抬起那雙水藍色的眼睛，探尋的看向Erik。那讓Erik感到一陣放鬆卻又緊繃的矛盾情緒在胃裡炸開。Charles Xavier到底是怎麼做到這樣影響他的？  
  
  
「我們的提案被退件了。」Erik想用輕鬆一點的語氣說，但是從Charles惋惜的表情看來，他非常光榮的失敗了。  
  
  
「我能看一下嗎？」Charles走到辦公桌前。看到Erik點頭後就拿起文件。  
  
  
「三天。」Erik的嘴角掀起一個嘲諷的弧度。「這就是讓Shaw失望的代價，他會越逼越緊，一旦第一次沒讓他眼睛一亮，之後要想再讓他滿意就很難了。」  
  
  
「噢，Erik，」Charles安撫地說：「我們還有三天呢。」  
  
  
「我想起來了，」Erik盯著Charles，後者眨著令人分心的藍眼睛。「你曾經說過這聽起來很老套，對吧？我怎麼沒有聽你的？太愚蠢了。」  
  
  
「Erik，」Charles不太自在地又喚了一聲。他走近了一點，把右手放在Erik肩膀上。  
  
  
「明天和後天是業務大會(Sales Rally)，你我都得出席，我們沒有時間了。」Erik煩惱地說。  
  
  
「Erik，別擔心，」Charles輕聲說，Erik得承認他的聲音很撫慰人心，自己的肩膀放鬆了就是證據。「只有我們兩人要出席Sales Rally，並不是整個部門。我相信Angel在這段時間可以把企劃修改好的，你只要隨時收信，確認她在期限內完成就好了，好嗎？」  
  
  
Erik下意識的反手握住Charles的手，Charles似乎沒有料到而嚇了一跳，他往後退了一步，腰撞在Erik的辦公桌上，身體自然地向後倒，Erik連忙站起身想拉他，但卻被慌張的Charles牢牢抓住，一個重心不穩就壓著Charles一起倒在桌上，不知道誰的手臂撞倒了Erik的咖啡，深棕色的液體飛濺而出，染濕了Charles的頭髮。  
  
  
「呃……」  
  
  
Erik渾身僵硬，不知道該做何反應或說些什麼，他們倆寶藍色的眼睛對著灰綠色的眼睛，微張的薄唇對著飽滿的紅唇，Erik的一條大腿卡在Charles雙腿間，他感覺到大部分的血液都開始往下半身衝去，躺在他身下的Charles看起來和聞起來都太迷人了。  
  
  
Charles先是呆住了，不知所措的看著Erik，接著他慢慢露出一個害羞的笑容──那很美，Erik恍惚地想著──潔白的牙齒咬著下嘴唇，臉頰泛起紅暈，眼裡透露出深深的、不容錯認的渴望，這可不大妙──Erik尷尬的想立刻起身，但是手臂才剛在桌上撐起來，Charles兩隻手忽然就纏了上來，抱住他的腰背，Erik再度跌在Charles身上，Charles發出非常容易令人誤會的呻吟，抬起一條腿勾住Erik。  
  
  
「Charles──」  
  
  
Erik急的舌頭打結，再不起來的話他真的要硬了，上班時間頂著一個小帳篷可不是什麼體面的事。上帝彷彿嫌他的處境還不夠困窘，這個時候他辦公室的門被推開了，Erik勉強抬起頭，絕望的看見Emma瞪著他們兩個，畫著精緻唇膏的嘴微張，她嘴裡的話正說到一半：「Erik，陪我去吃午──喔！」  
  
  
「副總，我跟您說──」Angel跟著探頭進來，接著也睜大雙眼，嘴巴往下掉。  
  
  
四個人靜靜的對望了一會，Charles纏著Erik的四肢不知何時都放開了，兩人連忙起身整理衣服，臉上都帶著紅暈。過程中Emma和Angel一直目光灼灼的盯著他們。Erik痛苦的說：「聽我解釋，不是妳們想的那樣──」  
  
  
「看來你很忙，Erik。」Emma大聲打斷他。  
  
  
「不是──」  
  
  
「我還想說你的提案被Shaw退件，要來安慰你一下。」Emma完全不給Erik開口的機會，她臉上掛著的笑容像是剛接到聖誕節提前放假的消息。「你們繼續忙，我跟Angel去吃午餐就好。」  
  
  
「我？」Angel吃驚的說。  
  
  
Emma用力拽著Angel離開了。辦公室裡只留下Erik和Charles兩人，以及無盡的尷尬。Charles那雙像是會放光的藍眼睛十分不好意思地盯著他，裡面還殘留著渴望的痕跡，Erik不太自在的轉過身，因為那樣就可以不用看見Charles無聲的邀請。  
  
  
「Erik，」Charles在他背後說，他的聲音好柔軟，充滿期待，但Erik知道他們必須就此打住。  
  
  
「麻煩你幫我安排一下到Sales Rally結束之後的行程。」Erik說。他依舊背對著Charles。  
  
  
Charles沈默了很久，久到Erik以為他沒聽見，不過Charles最後用淡然地語氣說：「好的，老闆。」  
  
  
這次Erik沒有糾正他的稱呼。  
  
  


TBC.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sales Rally對所有人來說都是一場災難。Charles心想。不單單是因為這種活動佔用到員工的假日，還有莫名其妙的人都一併被牽扯進來。尤其是高階管理職，不論你負責的部門是什麼，副總以上等級的管理人員都得出席。因為大家都是為了公司的利潤而存在。當然大部分的參與人員還是業務部門。好處是這讓Charles因此見到不少熟面孔，或多或少削減了來到陌生環境與被陌生同仁環繞的緊張無助感。  
  
  
Charles不懂的是，為何人資部門也來了，而且是全員到齊，Emma領著他們像一隻神氣的孔雀。光是人資就佔了兩桌，他們拿著酒杯瘋狂的向每個人敬酒。Charles還在因為下午坐了長途車來到舉辦地點的飯店而有些暈眩。  
  
  
「Charles Xavier！」  
  
  
Charles轉身，看到穿著露背高開衩晚禮服，豔光四射的人資長Emma舉著酒杯走過來，她喊Charles名字的方式誇張而絢麗，非常襯她的外貌，Charles心想。  
  
  
「Frost老闆。」Charles立刻在臉上堆起笑容，同時舉起酒杯。他胃裡的感覺讓他一陣噁心。  
  
  
「我希望飯店的伙食還合你和Erik的胃口。」Emma說，她的視線稍微瞄向了正在舞台上致詞的Erik。  
  
  
「非常豐盛美味，謝謝您，我真後悔我們是搭車來的，我的胃翻騰的像是坐了50次雲霄飛車。否則我應該能吃下更多。」Charles笑著說，「至於Erik的想法，我恐怕妳得問他。」  
  
  
_休想叫我問。_ Charles心裡惡狠狠地想著。 _我還沒原諒那混蛋。_  
  
  
「你今晚得辛苦點了。」Emma似笑非笑地說，Charles嚥了口唾液，猜想她的意思是在暗示和Erik睡同一間房要克制點，還是些別的什麼，不過Emma眼珠轉了一下，很快就澄清了Charles的胡思亂想：「我聽說你酒量不錯，Erik今晚可得清醒些，Shaw要的東西還在趕吧？」  
  
  
Charles憋著的一口氣鬆了下來，但還是感到有些緊張，Emma那雙眼睛給人的感覺就像是她不費吹灰之力就能知道你所有秘密。  
  
  
「是的，Erik把電腦都帶來了。」Charles說，「雖然不是他親自構思廣告劇本，但我同意他必須保持清醒。」他舉起手中的酒杯，示意自己已經收到了Emma要他幫Erik擋酒的暗示。  
  
  
他們身旁一些國外業務走過，操著濃重的口音向Emma敬酒。Charles稍微退後了一些。看著Emma滿臉笑容的問他們過去一年來的業務狀況。X鐘錶公司的人資部門其實是另外一種形式的銷售部門，誰教人資長是執行長的妻子。Charles凝視著Emma精雕細琢的側臉，忽然有些明白自己胃裡的感覺並不只是因為長途車程造成的。  
  
  
「抱歉，Charles，這種場合總是身不由己，是吧？」Emma說，她身旁那些國外業務終於舉著酒杯走向下一桌去了。Emma把快要見底的酒杯往旁邊一舉，她的助理立刻重新替她斟滿。Charles有些疲倦，他實在不會應付向Emma這麼強勢的女人。幸好Emma不打算繼續折磨他：「喔，我們公司的性感男神結束他的演說了，看來我不能繼續霸佔你了。」  
  
  
Charles回頭一看，Erik已經下了舞台直直朝他們走來，臉上帶著完美的虛假微笑，但Charles看得出其下疲憊而無奈的神情。  
  
  
「你們似乎聊得很愉快。」Erik說。  
  
  
「很不錯，Charles棒極了，」Emma帶著曖昧的微笑和Erik碰杯。  
  
  
Charles眨了眨眼。  
  
  
「我現在請妳別欺負他還來得及嗎？」Erik扯著嘴角露出笑容問。那個笑容比恫嚇還可怕。  
  
  
「恐怕來不及了，親愛的，Charles真的很美味，我們高潮連連。」Emma笑吟吟地說，然後她轉頭對Charles拋了一個媚眼。  
  
  
Charles張大了嘴巴。  
  
  
「今晚別讓Charles太累。」Emma丟下充滿暗示的一句話，然後在Erik臉頰上吻了一口，帶著得意洋洋的神情離開了。  
  
  
Charles瞪著兩隻眼睛看向Erik，後者聳聳肩。「她就是那樣。」  
  
  
「那樣？」Charles不可思議的重複道。  
  
  
「立志性騷擾公司裡的所有人。」  
  
  
走下講台的Erik似乎放鬆了些，但他的雙眉還是焦慮的糾結在一塊，Erik舉起酒杯飲了一口裡面深紫色的紅酒，Charles見狀，立刻奪下他的酒杯。  
  
  
「你今晚得保持清醒，」Charles低聲說。  
  
  
「喔拜託，Charles。」Erik咕噥著抱怨道。  
  
  
「酒由我來就好，」Charles說，然後他突然心頭湧起一股異樣的感覺。 _酒，誤了他們的酒。_  
  
  
Erik似乎也想起同樣的事情，他抿著嘴唇默默拿回自己的酒杯，他們沉默了很長一段時間，周遭都是其他同仁帶著些醉意的喧嘩。然後一個柔和但令人全身都浮起雞皮疙瘩的聲音在他們身邊響起。  
  
  
「Erik！我們的希望。」  
  
  
Erik幾不可聞的呻吟一聲，然後在轉身向Shaw敬酒前，臉上就已經堆好萬無一失的笑容，速度快到讓Charles驚嘆不已。  
  
  
「Shaw，」Erik跟執行長互敬，然後結結實實喝了一口。Charles盯著他明顯水位下降的酒杯。  
  
  
「公關行銷部還順利嗎？」Shaw含著微笑問。  
  
  
「很好，謝謝關心。」Erik含糊地說。  
  
  
Charles站在一旁陪笑，覺得出席這種場合實在是相當吃力不討好。他已經笑到臉快僵了，這些老闆們只顧著說一堆不著邊際、互相恭維的話， _這種活動的意義到底是什麼？_ Charles悶悶地想著。 _除了被表揚的傑出業務，其他參與者都是受害者。_  
  
  
Charles開始恍神，他的胃還在抗議，舟車勞頓後還沒吃點熱食墊胃，就被迫開始喝酒。他的暈眩感更明顯了。Shaw和Erik說說笑笑，但Charles嗅得出氣氛的凝重──畢竟，接任陌生領域的領導者本來就已經讓Erik相當有壓力，更不用說Shaw還剛退了提案── _拜託你們快點停止。_ Charles舉起右手抹了抹額頭。  
  
  
「……我期待看到你帶領的公關行銷部。」Shaw終於用老套的期許結束他和Erik的冗長對話，然後轉向Charles，舉起他的酒杯。「我們漂亮的男主角Charles Xavier。」  
  
  
Charles瞬間清醒過來。「老闆好。」他敬了Shaw，然後禮貌性地一飲而盡，當Charles放下空酒杯時，Shaw突然抓住他的手。Charles再度感到一陣暈眩。  
  
  
「我相信你知道自己身負重任。」Shaw說，他覆著淺淺皺紋的眼周用審視的形狀瞇了起來。「你長得很漂亮，將會是我們完美的形象大使。」  
  
  
「是的，老闆。」Charles說，他感受到了平常Erik對他形容的『執行長壓迫感』，並發現自己的胸口急速起伏了一陣。  
  
  
Shaw對他露出微笑，然後放開手。Charles搖晃了一會，接著他感覺到一隻手托住了他的腰，他整個人靠到Erik身上去。Charles仰起頭，看見Erik仍舊面帶微笑，但他的下頜緊繃的往內縮。  
  
  
「我們不會讓你失望的，Shaw。」Erik堅定地說。  
  
  
「那很好，很好，」Shaw笑呵呵的又敬了他們一次，「我非常期待。」  
  
  
Shaw離開後，Charles猛吸了一口氣，進入肺部的空氣和剛剛完全不同，十分沁涼。他發現自己還靠在Erik身上，連忙往一旁退開了些。說服自己Erik放開他腰部的手並沒有顯得依依不捨。然後Charles發現Erik正盯著他看。  
  
  
「你是不是不太舒服？」Erik問。  
  
  
「我很好，」Charles眨著眼說，這當然不完全是真的。他有點想去盥洗室把酒全部吐出來。  
  
  
Erik又用評估的眼光看了他一會，然後說：「跟我回房間休息吧。」  
  
  
這提議聽起來真誘人，Charles腦中浮現熱氣蒸騰的浴室和柔軟的床舖還有……Erik的裸體。他用力吸了口氣說：「不行。晚宴才剛開始。」  
  
  
「我本來就打算致詞完就回房間，事情還沒做完。」Erik挑著眉說。  
  
  
「那你先回去吧。」Charles說，然後他轉身背對Erik。周遭的聲音都顯得好嘈雜，Charles舉起酒杯，端好笑臉，迎向其他過來敬酒的公司同仁。拜那個見鬼的投票所賜，現在所有人都知道Charles Xavier就是廣告男主角，有些人甚至已經開始爭先恐後的想跟他合照和要簽名了，依照他們的說法是以後可以賣錢。  
  
  
Charles凝神等待著背後的動靜，他不知道自己在期待什麼，但是Erik的聲音沒有再出現過了，而他失去往後看的勇氣。再好幾巡紅酒之後，Charles已經快要無法控制自己的腳步，他終於鼓起勇氣回頭。  
  
  
晚宴會場中充滿了桌椅、酒杯、菜餚、和人群，畫面一片擁擠，但是看起來卻空空蕩蕩。  
  
  
  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

_※本章有輕微LC描述，但無LC事實，請放心食用～雷者慎入！_  
  
  
  
Erik拿著房卡獨自回到房間，一打開門他就傻住了。房裡空間寬敞，正中央擺著一張非常大的雙人床，燈光曖昧而昏黃，這些都還算正常，但房間的最遠端有一片透明的玻璃，裡頭是一個愛心形狀的粉紅色浴缸，旁邊有一些沖澡的設備和用品。Erik和Charles的行李已經被安置在浴室外頭。  
  
  
_情趣房間？_ 這念頭一閃過Erik就感覺自己的臉熱了。這樣任何人在裡頭洗澡的話，外面同房的室友可是看得一清二楚。他臉色鐵青的走到床頭櫃旁，拿起電話撥給活動負責人Sean Cassidy。沒一會電話就接通了，Sean充滿醉意的聲音傳了過來，背景是震耳欲聾的現唱演唱，以及嘈雜的人聲喧嘩。Erik皺著眉頭將話筒拿遠了一些。  
  
  
「哈囉你好？」Sean愉快而朦朧地說。  
  
  
「Cassidy嗎？我是Lehnsherr。」  
  
  
「 **喂？？？** 」Sean用幾乎是尖叫的聲音問。  
  
  
背景的音樂聲正好炸開一連串電吉他的高音。耳膜被突然攻擊，讓Erik的太陽穴抽痛了起來。  
  
  
「我是Lehnsherr！」他也大吼的說道。  
  
  
「喂？喂？聽～不～見～！」Sean用唱歌的口吻說，接著他切斷了電話。  
  
  
Erik僵著一張臉瞪著電話，話筒中已經傳來斷訊的嘟嘟聲。他深吸了一口氣，撥給飯店櫃台。在對方剛接起電話，還來不及說完歡迎詞時就打斷那位可憐的小姐，說：「我要換房間！」  
  
  
「呃，先生，真不好意思。」電話裡的女聲充滿歉意地道：「我們今天已經客滿，恐怕沒有客房能為您做替換了。」  
  
  
「我們是X鐘錶公司，今天租借你們的場地辦活動，」Erik氣急敗壞地說：「我剛剛聯絡不上負責人，但我想知道為什麼我會被分到情趣房間！」  
  
  
「噢，是的，先生。當初我們跟貴公司接洽時就有說明過，因為旺季的關係，飯店的房間數量比較不足，給貴公司的大部分會是這樣的房型。」電話那頭的女聲流暢地說，彷彿已經遇過很多次這樣的狀況。「貴公司的代表當時是表示沒有問題，因為同住的都會是同性同事。」  
  
  
Erik張開嘴，卻無話可說。  
  
  
「先生，真的很抱歉，還有什麼我能為您服務的嗎？」  
  
  
_有，派專車送我回家算了。_ Erik乾澀地想著，不過他還是鬱悶地說：「這樣就可以了，謝謝妳。」  
  
  
收了線以後，Erik耙了耙頭髮，決定既然木已成舟，他就不該再把心力放在這件事情上。他取出電腦並開機，連接好網路，然後打開公司的電子郵件信箱。  
  
  
他先整理了一些陸續收進來的信件，接著標題寫著「 **劇本！讀我！讀我！讀我！** 」，寄件人Angel Salvadore的一封郵件吸引了Erik的目光。他點開那封標題非常有Angel風格的郵件。相當滿意的看見她在時限內完成了工作。  
  
  
Angel的新提案相當簡單，劇情除了原有的富商試圖追回貴婦之外，另外再加入出現一名頻頻對貴婦獻殷勤的富商情敵，廣告會演出貴婦的猶豫，但不會有結局，最後在網路上舉辦投票，讓消費者票選貴婦該選擇誰，藉此增加話題性。  
  
  
由於他們已經辦完主角演員的投票，現在又多增加了一個角色，因此Angel提議富商情敵由第二高票者演出。Erik思考了一會，發現自己完全想不起來得到第二高票的是誰，於是花了相當長一段時間在舊信件中翻找那封公佈票數的E-Mail。  
  
  
事實上，他真的花了非常久的時間去找那封信，Erik試過了無數個關鍵詞，但搜尋出來的郵件都多達上千封。他抹了抹臉，決定要找時間清空太久遠以前的信件。而找到那封信其實也不是很重要的事，只是Erik想滿足自己的好奇心罷了，他大可直接打通電話問Angel得第二高票的人是誰。他應該要把時間用在其他真的很急迫的事情上。他把Angel的劇本轉寄給Shaw，然後著手處理下一封郵件。這時，房間的門口處傳來人們說話還有翻找物品的聲音。Erik困惑地抬起頭盯著門板。 _Charles有房卡，所以應該不會是他？_ 接著門鈴響了。  
  
  
Erik挑起眉毛，看了眼電腦畫面右下角，赫然發現已經是晚上9點半了，這個時間晚宴雖然已屆尾聲，但應該還不至於結束，誰會來找他？Erik蓋上電腦，走到房門口，隔著門板聽見一個陌生的男性嗓音說：「啊，找到了，找到了。」  
  
  
不管那個人在找什麼，Erik已經好心的幫他打開門，然後他就呆住了。面前站著的是Charles還有一個彪形大漢，臉好像在哪兒見過。Charles已經完全是腿軟倚著男人的狀態，他非常不雅的扭來扭去，整個人在大漢身上磨蹭並且咯咯傻笑，而這個大塊頭除了試著扶好Charles之外，他的右手埋在Charles的西裝外套中彷彿在撫摸Charles的胸口。Erik感覺自己的眉毛已經快要挑到髮際線了。  
  
  
「喔，嗨，Lehnsherr老闆。」個頭高大的男人在看到Erik時說，他的手還在Charles胸前摸索，Erik死死的盯著他。「唔，如你所見，Charles有點…支持不下去了，所以我帶他回來。」  
  
  
「你是誰？」Erik厲聲問。  
  
  
「我嗎？」那男人說，他的手終於從Charles西裝外套中抽了出來，拿著一張房卡。「啊哈，就是這個，可把老子折騰了。」他半扶半拖著Charles，擠開Erik往房間裡走進去。「我是業務部的Logan，跟Charles認識很久了。」  
  
  
_我沒有問你跟Charles認識多久。_ Erik惱怒地想著，他跟在兩人身後進入房間。Logan把Charles甩到床上──他沒有像文字敘述的這麼暴力，但有鑑於兩人的身高差距，看起來真得很像是用甩的──Logan動手幫Charles褪掉鞋襪，然後把他的雙腳也抬到床上放好，接著準備起身離開，但Charles巴著他不放，嘴裡胡亂喊著：「一起睡──吻我──」  
  
  
Erik睜大雙眼，這幕看起來真熟悉。他和Charles認識的那個晚上，Charles也是像這樣醉醺醺的，春情蕩漾的躺在床上，自動解開襯衫──等等。  
  
  
Erik驚駭的看見Charles如同他回憶的那般開始解自己的上衣，還對Logan嘟著嘴說：「親親──！」Logan也十分感興趣的湊了過去──  
  
  
「謝謝，你可以離開了！」Erik大聲說，同時拎住Logan的後領，男人壯碩的身軀在靠向Charles的半途中猛然煞車。Logan緩緩回過頭，盯著Erik的手和臉的方式令人相當不快，Erik瞥到他厚實的胸肌而吞嚥了一口，繃緊神經，想著自己跟這男人械鬥的話勝算有多少。幸好Logan似乎想起了他們身份的差距。  
  
  
「打擾了，Lehnsherr老闆。」Logan挑著眉說。他一派從容的站起來，Charles在床上不滿的胡說八道了些什麼。Logan竟然又折了回去在Charles臉頰上親了一口。  
  
  
Erik握緊拳頭，覺得自己簡直要爆炸了。  
  
  
「嘿，放鬆點，」Logan噙著一抹笑對Erik挑挑眉。「我走啦，Charles就麻煩你了。」  
  
  
Erik沒再答腔，他瞪著Logan消失在門板後的身影很久，然後才轉頭看向半躺在床上的Charles。後者正笑嘻嘻的回望他，然後搶在Erik開口前就說：「不要問我知不知道你是誰。」  
  
  
「喔？」Erik皺起眉頭。  
  
  
「你是Erik。」Charles說，附加了一個非常戲劇化地手勢。「我沒有你想像的醉。」  
  
  
「很好。」Erik淡淡地說，他坐到床邊，打開筆記型電腦。  
  
  
「你勃起的長度是6吋。」  
  
  
Erik本來要敲鍵盤的手僵在空中。他緩緩將視線移向Charles的臉，他藍眼睛的秘書正在對他扮鬼臉。好蠢，可是好可愛。然而Erik真的有點被激怒了，Charles憑甚麼一天到晚挑逗他之後又對那個Logan投懷送抱，然後再來跟他說這些話？他是個一喝酒就會隨便找男人上床的人？  
  
  
「我以為你不記得了？」Erik慢慢闔上電腦。  
  
  
「是不太記得，」Charles承認。「但我隔天還是有看到，對嗎？」  
  
  
Erik盯著他，心頭那把無名火越來越旺，「Charles，」他用帶著警告意謂的聲音說：「你究竟想做什麼？」  
  
  
Charles毫不畏懼的回望著他，一字一句地說：「我要你操我。」說完，他抬起蒼白的右腳掌，穿過Erik的手臂鑽到他胯間，輕輕踩在Erik的鼠蹊部上，然後用非常精準的力道和速度前後碾壓。  
  
  
無名火似乎瞬間變成熊熊慾火，Erik從喉間發出低吼和喘息，快感直衝腦門。他用力握住Charles大膽不乖的腳踝怒道：「然後你明天要再跟我說你又忘記了嗎？」  
  
  
Charles似乎有瞬間的遲疑，但他很快的又恢復臉上挑逗的表情，他從床上坐起來，拿起Erik的電腦放到床頭櫃上，過程中Erik一直惱怒又困惑地看著他，然後Charles折回床上，把Erik推到床的正中心，張開雙腿跨坐在Erik大腿上。他給了自己的老闆一個火辣下流的熱吻。兩條滑溜的舌頭糾纏在一起，Erik覺得天花板轉得像顆陀螺。他的性器很不爭氣的高高擎起褲襠。  
  
  
「絕對不會，」Charles在他們氣喘喘吁吁的結束一個吻後說，「我說了，我今天沒有你想像的醉。」  
  
  
「……我不跟自己的下屬上床。」Erik說，試圖維持自己嚴肅老闆的形象。  
  
  
「那我就辭職！」Charles怒道。  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
沒辦法我真的好喜歡讓對查查充滿興趣的Logan來攪局XDDDDD  
  
看到老萬吃醋+急的跳腳就爽啦哈哈哈  
  
大家猜得沒錯，下章有肉


	8. Chapter 8

Erik不敢置信的瞪著Charles。「你不是認真的。」他大聲說，顯然怒火也上來了。  
  
  
「你怎麼知道不是？」Charles緩緩露出一個微笑，哈，可終於被他找到一個威脅Erik的方法了。他趴到Erik肩膀上，含住Erik的耳垂並低聲說：「我知道你心裡愛我，你的身體更是愛死我了，你瞧。」Charles扭了扭屁股碾磨那個堅硬的棒狀物，滿意的聽到Erik壓抑的呻吟。「操我，不然我明天就辭職。」  
  
  
他感覺到Erik胸口的起伏，還有他兩腿間那個激動的器官，Charles忽然有個念頭。他趴下身去解開Erik的皮帶和褲頭，Erik倒抽一口氣，想阻止已經來不及，Charles張開嘴隔著內褲含住Erik一部分的陰莖。  
  
  
「Charles……」Erik喘著氣說，「別這麼做。」  
  
  
「你都這麼硬了，」Charles說，他知道Erik正往下看著他的嘴，於是他伸出舌頭從內褲下緣、陰囊的相對位置重重往上舔，唾液把內褲染深了一道痕跡，Erik發出一聲類似負傷野獸的低吼。Charles繼續用語言刺激他：「Erik Lehnsherr，你每天上班都在想著要怎麼把這根又硬又長的邪惡東西塞進我嘴裡，然後是我的屁股裡……」  
  
  
Erik全身都在顫抖，Charles不曉得那是因為他在壓抑性器上傳來的快感，還是盡力阻止Charles的話在他腦海中出現生動的畫面，或是兩者都是。Charles繼續說：「你總是計畫著插到最深，然後射精，這樣你就可以看著我的小洞裡流出你弄髒我的證據……」  
  
  
Erik吼了一聲，他一躍而起，把Charles壓進床裡，一邊用力吻他，一邊口齒不清的吼著：「你明天敢再說忘記，我會殺了你，你這──你這淫蕩的──」  
  
  
「對，我是你淫蕩的秘書，」Charles大笑著用雙腿環住Erik的腰，他們拼命磨蹭對方，房間的溫度似乎升高了不少。「我不敢相信你這個副總到現在還沒好好教訓你欠操的秘書。」  
  
  
Erik又吼了一聲。這些下流話似乎讓他興奮不已。Charles露出笑容。原來對付他的老闆要用這招。  
  
  
「閉嘴，」Erik說，他的聲音像砂紙般粗糲。  
  
  
「拿東西塞住我的嘴，」Charles舔著嘴唇說，然後他摸到Erik的胯間，握住那根直挺挺的器官。「用這裡……你覺得如何？」  
  
  
Erik立刻坐了起來，迅速解開自己的長褲並拉下內褲，但Charles不等他壓回來，自己就主動撲了過去把Erik按倒在床上，把他完全勃起的陰莖含進嘴裡。  
  
  
「操，Charles──」  
  
  
由Erik又愉悅又痛苦的呻吟判斷，Charles大概沒有做的很好，說不定牙齒還磨到了敏感的龜頭。但Charles沒有精神想那麼多，他的腦袋裡也是一團漿糊，酒精的威力比他預估的還要強大。他用力吸了幾口，再含進自己最極限的深度幾回，然後吐出來改舔弄陰囊，Erik那個漂亮的器官在他嘴裡脹的更大，幾乎要讓Charles下巴脫臼了，那讓他興奮的全身都泛起雞皮疙瘩。  
  
  
Erik發出了一些毫無意義的叫聲，然後他掙扎著爬起來，把Charles也推倒在床上，如法炮製的給了Charles這一生中最刺激的一次口活。Charles縮起兩條腿放聲尖叫與呻吟。那讓Erik越吸越起勁。看著自己如模特兒般的帥老闆臉雙頰凹陷的取悅自己，Charles眼前開始發白，腰不由自主的往前挺動。Erik彷彿看穿了他的心思而停下。  
  
  
「我要操你，」Erik盯著Charles的眼睛說，Charles忍不住呻吟。「我會操到你忘不掉。」  
  
  
Charles突然有些愧疚，他沒想到自己忘記那一夜的事情會讓Erik這麼耿耿於懷。於是他抱住Erik的脖子用力吻他，Erik失去重心的沈重身體壓在Charles身上，他們由一開始的撕咬對方，逐漸變成柔軟黏膩的親吻。  
  
  
「天哪，」Erik喃喃地說，他凝視Charles被自己的舌頭舔的常年殷紅的嘴唇，又吻了Charles一口。「我明天會後悔，你也是。」  
  
  
「不，我們不會。」Charles微笑著說。  
  
  
Erik沿著他的脖子往下吻，在鎖骨上留下幾個大膽的咬痕，然後他打開床頭櫃，果然毫不意外的在抽屜裡找到了保險套和潤滑劑。  
  
  
「我可等夠久了。」Charles抱怨道。  
  
  
Erik盯著他看得眼神像是一把火，馬上就燒了過來，他貪婪的在Charles的臀部上倒了一大攤潤滑劑。冰涼的液體碰觸到火熱的身體讓Charles倒抽一口氣，Erik扳開了他的臀瓣，直勾勾的盯著他最隱私的地方，Charles可以感覺到那裡正興奮的收縮著，他忍不住扭了幾下。然後就聽到Erik嘶的抽氣一聲，接著，兩根手指闖了進來。  
  
  
「喔──Erik。」Charles喊道。他的身體因為毫無心裡準備會被這樣入侵而弓起。然後他感覺到胸前一陣溫暖的濕意。Erik含住了他左邊的乳頭。雙重夾擊讓Charles全身都失去力氣，他陷在柔軟的枕頭中呻吟。Erik壓著他的腹肌堅硬而溫暖，那形狀簡直火辣到足以讓Charles滿腦子只剩下 **操我操我操我** 的想法。  
  
  
Charles抬起臀部頂了頂Erik，無聲的催促著，Erik用幾乎是責備的眼神盯著他看。  
  
  
「你想要什麼？」Erik沙啞地問。  
  
  
Charles由下往上看著他，到這個時候Erik還是一副老闆的威嚴樣，Charles對他露出一個熟練的、Raven稱之為「勾引笑」的表情，然後抬起膝蓋頂在Erik沈重的陰囊下方。Erik立刻握住他的腳踝並發出低吼。  
  
  
「你把我的屁股弄的這麼濕，還問我要什麼？」Charles說，他的膝蓋在Erik那處輕輕的頂弄，Erik看起來快要窒息了。「真正的問題是，你想要什麼？嗯？」Charles張開雙腿，在Erik瞪的銅鈴大的眼前將自己的一隻中指緩緩送進後穴裡，然後伸出舌頭舔舔嘴唇，他盯著Erik被慾望染成混濁黑藍色的雙眼，邊喘息著說：「你──想要對我這個濕答答的小洞做什麼？」  
  
  
Erik猛然推了他一下，然後粗魯的將Charles的大腿分的更開。他拉開Charles的手，中指從溼潤的後穴中滑出，帶起一陣若有似無的快感漣漪，那讓Charles尖銳的呻吟了一聲。而Erik迫不急待的將他光滑而堅硬的陰莖頭部抵著微微收縮且泛著水光的皺摺。他的呼吸聲沈重的像是剛跑完五千公尺。  
  
  
「我要操翻你。」Erik氣勢洶洶的宣佈。理智似乎已經在這男人的腦中蕩然無存。  
  
  
Charles的雙腿被折起在胸前，Erik慢慢將他比常人還大的多的性器推了進來。即使已經被充分潤滑過，後穴被完全勃起的陰莖撐開還是又麻又疼，飽脹的感覺令人又興奮又害怕，而酒精讓情感變的脆弱，Charles忍不住發出帶著些微啜泣的哭喊。那似乎對Erik來說是種鼓勵，他親吻Charles閉起的眼睛，嘴裡咕噥著些什麼，然後他的性器終於完全埋進Charles的身體裡，Charles可以感覺到溫暖柔軟的陰囊正密合的貼著他的臀瓣。他們同時發出興奮難耐的低喃。  
  
  
「我的天，」Charles顫抖著說，「你好大──」  
  
  
「你喜歡這個，不是嗎？」Erik幾乎是咆哮著說，然後他稍微退出了一些，再重新完全插入。Charles從喉嚨裡迸出尖叫。  
  
  
「對，」Charles高聲說，他開始覺得有點神智不清，他扭了扭腰，並且很高興聽見Erik倒抽了口氣。「我喜歡……快操我，用你巨大的老二。」  
  
  
Erik立刻從善如流的挺動起腰部，一下比一下快速，一次比一次勇猛。Charles的雙腿夾緊了Erik的腰，完全敞開自己，任由他美得如同雕像般的老闆野蠻的幹他。他會記住這一切。Charles想， _我會記得你的腰多有力，你的節奏多瘋狂，還有你為我有多著迷。_ 想到這，Charles舉起手用力在Erik光裸的臀部上打了一下，Erik彷彿一匹被鞭策的駿馬，嘶吼一聲，更深更迅速的抽插，他極具份量的雙球在Charles的臀部上打得啪啪作響。Charles調整著自己的角度，讓Erik凌亂的攻擊能撞在自己最甜美刺激的那一點上，然後完全拋棄羞恥的放聲大叫。  
  
  
Erik似乎完全被他的胸口和肩頸線條吸引了，他的嘴忙碌的在Charles的上半身種下青青紫紫的吸吮印子，而兩手則色情的揉弄Charles的臀瓣。  
  
  
「明天所有人都會知道你被我操過，」Erik吼道，他顯然完全沒意識到自己說的話內容有多驚天動地。「你身上會散發著被我操過的味道──你一抬起腿走路，味道就會從這個小洞裡飄出，又甜又騷──所有人都會想著，我要怎樣才能操這個騷貨──」  
  
  
「但我是你的，」Charles接口道，他看著Erik的眼睛，挺起腰迎接Erik又一輪猛攻。「他們誰也別想，我是你的，Erik──」  
  
  
Erik大吼一聲，將他從床褥裡抱起然後轉了一百八十度，他們的姿勢變成Erik的胸口貼著Charles的背，Charles坐在他的腹部上，雙腿被擺成M字型。全新的姿勢讓Erik的性器碰到了Charles體內不同的刺激點，爽的讓Charles淚眼朦朧。他睜開眼，幾顆淚珠滑下臉頰，而他看到了一絲不掛的自己和Erik──他們的前方是一面大大的梳妝鏡。Erik直挺挺的陰莖完全埋在他被操的紅腫的小洞裡，其下是Erik又大又圓潤的陰囊。Erik兩手撐在Charles的膝蓋窩下，拉開他自然想併攏的雙腿，讓他們交合的美麗畫面能完整被鏡子呈現出來。  
  
  
「看看你，」Erik湊在Charles耳邊說。「你太美了──Charles，你看到了嗎？」  
  
  
沒看到的時候Charles很能大膽享受性愛，同時說些淫穢話，但看到自己和男人性交的模樣卻喚起了Charles劇烈的羞恥感，他眼裡湧出淚水，除了快感之外更因為看見自己被操成粉紅色的後穴是如何貪婪的吞吐著Erik的性器。而鏡子裡他水藍色的瞳孔混濁不堪，微張的雙唇不停吐出喘息，Charles不想再看到自己的表情有多癡迷，那讓他羞恥到無以復加，於是他別開臉哭喊道：「放我下來，Erik──」  
  
  
Erik彷彿沒有聽見，他重重地在Charles的頸窩處咬了一口，Charles忍不住尖叫並再度睜開雙眼，鏡子裡的他就是一個任人擺佈的模樣，他心裡一個悸動，突然間累積的快感都瞬間崩塌了，Charles呻吟的喊著Erik的名字，抽搐的射出精液。Erik全身的肌肉都繃緊了起來，他睜大雙眼看著鏡子，也許是Charles達到高潮的模樣太性感，Erik悶哼著將嘴唇貼在Charles的肩線上，緊緊抱住他的大腿，腰奮力往上頂。接著Charles感覺到一股又一股溫熱的液體沖進他體內。  
  
  
Erik抱著他劇烈喘息了很久，直到熱潮漸漸退去，他們汗溼的皮膚帶來了空氣的冷冽感。Erik粗大的陰莖慢慢從Charles的後穴中退出來，濃稠的白液立刻跟著流出，在Charles的雙腿間匯聚成一小窪。  
  
  
Erik湊過來吻他，而Charles只記得唇舌相碰的柔軟，接著便失去了意識。  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
肉食查查發威了，老萬還不跪下！  
  
這次寫的我好累啊…每次寫肉就會爆字數  
  
有辣嗎？有撫慰到前三集的虐嗎？XDDD  
  
（結果浴缸完全是個佈景…）  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Erik醒來的時候，天已經完全亮了。他做了一個美夢──不，他實現了一個美夢！他的胸膛上沉甸甸的，Erik往下看，他的秘書正在他裸露的胸口上睡得香甜。Erik呆呆地看著Charles很久。覺得自己腦袋跟一團垃圾沒兩樣，否則為什麼他完全無法判斷自己的情緒是什麼？  
  
  
Charles睡得很熟，沈靜的像尊雕像，Erik完全放空的凝視了一會，昨晚那此生經歷過最刺激的性愛細節全部湧進腦海裡，他感到下腹一陣灼熱，早晨的反應立刻出現。他想到這個大膽的漂亮秘書平常是怎麼用各種誘人的姿勢勾引他，想到自己每天上班都是那麼的心猿意馬，想到昨天晚上完全被迷惑到失去理智的操他，而且說了那麼多平時恥於開口的下流話，而他的秘書黏在他身上啜泣著求他操的樣子令人興奮到差點休克──Erik下半身的器官很配合的站得更挺了。  
  
  
他皺著眉嘆了口氣，小心翼翼地將Charles的頭移到枕頭上，自己則下床站起來。兩腿間硬梆梆的很難動作，而他注意到昨晚被Charles放到床頭櫃上的筆記型電腦已經沒電了。 _慘了。_ Erik困擾的想， _還有很多封郵件還沒處理，運氣不好的話就要被Shaw約談了。_  
  
  
他拿起電腦時不小心碰倒了擺在一旁的潤滑劑，那罐壓克力包裝的液體掉在地上，發出悶響，裡頭的透明液體濺在地毯上，Erik看著它，感覺到尷尬羞恥的情緒慢慢佔滿了心頭。他不知道這罐潤滑劑需不需要另外付費，如果要的話，飯店會跟負責人聯繫，並告知是哪一個房間的用品被用過。負責人有心查的話，就會知道是Erik跟Charles的房間……。看來他得先處理好那個Sean。  
  
  
他的背後傳來一些窸窣聲，Erik轉過身，看到Charles也醒了，迷迷糊糊的望著他眨眼，視線飄到他胯下，然後露出一個可愛到不行的傻笑──Erik忽然意識到自己未著寸縷，而且這場景跟他們第一次認識時的狀況簡直他媽的相像。  
  
  
「咳，」Erik清了清喉嚨。「我想──我們需要談談。」  
  
  
「談談？」Charles說，他立刻挑起眉，臉上愉快朦朧的神情完全消失了。  
  
  
Erik突然覺得有點罪惡感，但是他也曾經被傷害過，他必須先確定一些事情，「你還記得昨晚…」  
  
  
「當然，」Charles像受到侮辱般皺起眉。「我告訴過你我沒你想像的醉！」  
  
  
「是嗎？嗯──」Erik說，他鬆了口氣，但突然又不知道該接什麼。  
  
  
「你知道，雖然我記得，但我昨天還是喝了不少酒，」Charles忽然又說，他露出有些尷尬羞赧的神情。「我平常不會那樣說話的…」  
  
  
「喔，嗯…」Erik回答道。想起昨晚兩人的失控，他也覺得有點害羞，「我、我也是，」他不安地說：「我不是真得覺得你──呃──不知羞恥，你走路也──不會有味道飄出來。」Erik知道自己臉一定完全紅了。老天，他昨晚到底為什麼會說出那些話？  
  
  
Charles抱著棉被，在床上縮成一團，他兩隻藍眼睛亮亮的，雖然盛滿了羞怯，但他毫無疑問的非常愉快。「你可以過來一下嗎？」他說，「過來這邊，坐在床上。」  
  
  
Erik吞嚥了一口，依照Charles的意思坐到床沿。Charles立刻掀開被子撲過來抱住他。他溫暖的皮膚碰到Erik微涼的身體，讓兩個人都顫抖了一下。  
  
  
「Charles？」Erik困惑地說。  
  
  
「你現在是我的男朋友嗎？」Charles滿臉笑意地問：「老闆？」  
  
  
「說了別叫我老闆。」Erik湊近他的臉，兩片薄薄的嘴唇停在Charles的鼻尖前一公分處。然後露出一個思考的表情。「讓我考慮一下。」  
  
  
Charles兩邊眉毛頓時往上挑起，他忿忿的咬了Erik的肩膀一口。  
  
  
「喔，」Erik笑道，「可是我不跟下屬上床，怎麼辦？」  
  
  
Charles盯著他的眼睛，嘴巴張得大大的。「好吧，」他說，「好吧，我明天就辭職，Lehnsherr老闆。」  
  
  
Erik立刻撲倒他，Charles重新陷回床裡，他驚訝不已，然後咯咯的笑了。  
  
  
「你敢！」Erik說，他迅速親了一下Charles那雙甜美的紅唇。Charles不滿的咕噥一聲，兩隻手臂纏了過來，把彼此拉進了一個深吻。  
  
  
Erik可以感覺到Charles越來越激動的晨勃也壓在他大腿上。他努力回想今天、在Sales Rally晚宴過後，公司還有什麼行程。然後意識到都只是一些Team Building的活動，他副總的身份可以讓他倖免於難。  
  
  
Erik決定要花一點時間好好探索一下他新男友的身體。見鬼去吧Team Building，見鬼去吧Shaw。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
事實是在床上來幾發並不能解決所有問題，反倒是把事情搞得更複雜了。Sales Rally結束後的第一個工作天，Erik可以感覺到部門裡所有人都精神奕奕的來上班，只有他跟Charles累的雙眼幾乎睜不開。假日被迫參加公司的活動，感覺就像是連續工作兩週都沒休息那麼疲憊。  
  
  
但是Charles走進辦公室時看起來還是那麼美，像被什麼東西好好滋潤過了一般──Erik覺得臉有點熱，他這把年紀了，實在不應該再用這麼邪惡的雙關，但是那些形容詞總是會自動躍進腦海裡──然後Erik看到Angel在Charles背後尚未關上的門外探頭探腦的，他清了清喉嚨。  
  
  
「你有事情要說嗎？Angel？」  
  
  
「喔…喔，是的。」Angel回答道，她看起來很興奮，也很緊張。「副總您看了我們修改過的劇本了嗎？」  
  
  
「進來說吧。」Erik指了指他辦公室內的沙發組。  
  
  
「好的，呃──」Angel說：「我們可以整個小組都進來嗎？你知道，劇本並不是我一個人完成的。」  
  
  
由於沙發上坐不下Angel的整個團隊，他們最後採納了Charles的建議，改到會議室裡開個成果發表會。Erik有點摸不著頭緒，想起第一次完成劇本時他們並沒有這麼慎重其事，於是帶著滿腔疑惑進入會議室，廣告小組成員之一Hank已經把投影機架設好了，螢幕上正顯示著Erik在Sales Rally晚上時看過的那個劇本。  
  
  
「副總，有件事先跟您報告，」Angel在Erik坐定位後說。「我們剛剛都收到了執行長的信，他有個意見，想把兩個劇本融合在一起。」  
  
  
「兩個？」Erik說，他皺起眉頭。「要怎麼融合？第二個版本多了一個角色。」  
  
  
「不是第一版跟第二版的融合，」Angel說：「是第二版的兩個劇本融合在一起。」  
  
  
Erik的雙眼慢慢睜大了，「第二版──有兩個劇本？」  
  
  
會議室內所有的人都同時回頭看著他，Erik眨著雙眼，一個大事不妙的感覺慢慢充滿了他全身。  
  
  
「是的，」Angel說，她跟組員們面面相覷，每個人臉上都露出尷尬的神色。「我有附檔在E-Mail裡……」  
  
  
Erik相當震驚，不是因為他的小組在短時間內討論出了兩個版本的劇本，而是──如果Angel說的是事實的話，那就是他漏看了郵件內的附檔，他竟然犯了如此低級的錯誤，在還沒仔細閱讀完之前，就把整封郵件轉寄給Shaw了。  
  
  
「Charles，」Erik力圖鎮定的說：「麻煩你幫我把電腦拿過來，好嗎？」  
  
  
Charles連忙起身去辦公室了。Angel站在螢幕旁，有些不知所措。  
  
  
「妳繼續說，」Erik指示道。  
  
  
「呃，那麼──」Angel說，她快速的跳過幾張投影片，螢幕上停著第二版的第二個劇本。「我想我得先為您簡單敘述一下第二個劇本的內容。」她看見Erik點點頭，於是用相當精簡的方式陳述道：「富商的屬下對他一往情深，失去妻子的心的富商最後被打動了，展開另一個人生。」  
  
  
「那我們的新品該在哪裡出現？」Erik說，此時Charles拿著Erik的筆記型電腦進入會議室，他的秘書抬頭看了一下Angel的投影片，似乎也有點被驚訝到了。  
  
  
「這就是問題所在，我們原本的想法是讓富商的屬下用對錶追求富商，但是這跟第一版相比，富商是用年輕時他和妻子戴過的對錶追回她，少了一個新品能永世珍藏的概念。」Angel停頓了一會，她看起來對於接下來要說的話有點緊張。「但是這個劇本多了同志的噱頭。」  
  
  
「同志？」Erik重複道，然後他愣住了，他部門裡的人都用期待又不安的神情看著他。「等等，」Erik驚愕地說：「妳的意思是，這個『富商的屬下』是男人？」  
  
  
「是的。」Angel縮了縮肩膀。  
  
  
Erik腦袋空白了幾秒鐘，這個時候Charles已經在他面前替他接好了電腦的電源線，並且開機。Erik也可以感覺到Charles的身體緊繃了起來。他抿著嘴唇幫Erik點開了Outlook，然後回到自己的座位上。一封一封郵件慢慢傳送了進來，加上Erik在Sales Rally把時間花在跟Charles一起待在被窩裡而沒有處理的信，未讀郵件多達百封。  
  
  
Erik立刻找到了「 **劇本！讀我！讀我！讀我！** 」，幸好他那晚還記得要做上重要標記，他點開來，發現夾帶檔案真的有好幾個，他當時沒有注意到附檔的視窗旁還有可以往上以及往下滾動的箭頭，以為看到的前兩個檔案──企劃案和第一個劇本──就是全部的附加檔案了。  
  
  
這時剛收入郵件箱內的Shaw的回信跳了出來，用紅色的驚嘆號顯示著「重要！」，Erik點開了它。  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
嗚嗚今天打麻將被牌友痛宰心情不好 T口T   
  
決定虐Erik出氣（開玩笑的別緊張XD）  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Dear Erik,  
我非常高興看到PR&M（*註一）在你的帶領下展現高效率與高效能。Well done!  
  
  
Dear PR&M的同仁們，  
這兩個提案都相當不錯，我想大家會難以取捨。不如把兩個故事合併在一起，各位覺得如何？  
  
  
Sebastian Shaw  
  
  
  
這是一封副本給部門裡所有人的郵件。Charles讀完以後，看到Erik也正好從電腦螢幕中抬起頭，他的表情顯得十分茫然，Angel和她的團隊們都用擔心的眼神看著他。  
  
  
「所以，」Erik說，他似乎有點搞清楚狀況了。「今天會議的目的是什麼？」  
  
  
「本來是從二個劇本中挑一個進行更深入的討論，著手準備拍攝廣告的前置作業。」Angel說。「但是──由於剛剛收到了執行長的來信，我想我們可能需要再一點時間把兩個劇本合而為一，抱歉耽誤了副總的時間，我們這個會議能夠延到下午再開嗎？等我們完成合併的劇本？」  
  
  
「不用了，」Erik有些心煩的說：「我今天早上沒有其他事，一起討論吧，我們趕快把這個搞定。」  
  
  
Angel的小組成員先逐一報告了廣告拍攝與發表的時間安排、尋找配合廠商的進度、以及鋪貨細節等等。Charles很高興Erik看起來沒有繼續陷在事情沒處理好的自責情緒當中。會議進行的相當順利且有效率──撇開結論不談的話。  
  
  
Charles是個同性戀，他為他的性取向感到驕傲，但是世界上有部份的人並不這麼想。他看著部門裡的人興沖沖的討論著這樣的劇本能為新品帶來多少注意，然後看向Erik，他的老闆相當專注在這次的會議中，但眉頭始終深鎖著。  
  
  
Charles忽然想起了Erik昨天早上一絲不掛的站在床邊的模樣，他身體的每一個線條看起來都那麼性感、有力、生機蓬勃，老天，他就是一尊有著黃金比例的雕像。Charles的臉熱了起來，他愛看Erik工作時穿西裝的幹練模樣，更愛他赤身裸體時極具侵略性的氛圍──但是現在這些都不知道會如何變化，因為他是這該死的廣告男主角，而且這個廣告還即將有一名該死的、可能會跟男主角陷入愛河的男配角。Charles不是職業演員，他無法肯定自己能不能在演親密鏡頭時完全跳脫自我、融入角色。  
  
  
於是他在會議結束後，跟在他異常煩悶的老闆身後進了辦公室。Charles用比平常還要稍微大一些的力氣帶上門，Erik回頭有些不解的看著他。  
  
  
「我有個提議。」Charles說。「因為跟你有關係，所以剛剛沒有在會議中提出。我想我得先尊重你的意見。」  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik困惑地問。  
  
  
「你來演那個『富商的屬下。』」  
  
  
Erik先是笑了，但接著又皺起眉凝視著他，Charles可以在他眼中看到希望與掙扎還有苦惱，然後Erik開口道：「不行。」  
  
  
「為什麼？」Charles有些不滿地說，「我也不喜歡上鏡頭，但是為了──」  
  
  
「不是上鏡頭的問題。」Erik打斷他。「我們不能──」  
  
  
他停下來沒有繼續說完，Charles睜大眼看著他，Erik似乎有點困擾，他的眉頭皺的更緊了，看起來像是絞盡腦汁選擇措辭。  
  
  
「我們之間──」Erik最後嘆了口氣說，「必須是個秘密，好嗎？」  
  
  
Charles的手無意識的握緊了拳頭，做了一個深呼吸。  
  
  
「我同意這必須是個秘密。」Charles說，Erik明顯鬆了口氣。「但是只不過是演廣告，沒有人會做過多的聯想。」  
  
  
「那你是為了什麼而提這個意見的呢？」  
  
  
「我猜我演不來。」Charles說，他走近Erik，抱住他的腰，把自己的頭顱擱在Erik胸前。「在鏡頭前和除了你以外的男人擁抱，甚至親吻──不，我會搞砸這個廣告。」  
  
  
Erik抱著他的手收緊了些，Charles愉悅的將自己的臉埋進西裝外套、襯衫、和領帶堆疊起來的布料中，隔著它們感受臉貼在Erik胸肌上的感覺，並且用力吸了口Erik慣用洗衣精牌子的香味，覺得有點飄飄然。  
  
  
但是Erik說，「你會是個好演員的。」  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Charles知道他得對現狀感到滿意。  
  
  
作為一個同性戀，而且是個事業有成的同性戀，Erik Lehnsherr的生活十分乏味無趣。每天就是工作、吃飯、睡覺，工作、吃飯、睡覺。Charles發現了這令人髮指的高壓生活後，立志改變他明明該有個豐富人生，卻一成不變了幾十年的帥老闆。他開始帶Erik去酒吧，去看舞台劇和音樂劇，去一些藏在巷子裡的氣氛溫馨、食物又美味的小餐館。當然，他們是偷偷摸摸的在約會。每天下班後分兩個時段離開公司，然後Erik會開車在不同的街角與他會合。  
  
  
Erik是個吃貫高級餐廳的討厭有錢人，但是高級餐廳並不能保證餐點都是能入口的，能確定的只有帳單上的數字會是一般上班族一週的薪水。Erik一開始很不能適應，他做著過多的餐桌禮儀，且對服務員的熱情感到吃驚，但很快的他就被菜餚的美味驚豔到。  
  
  
「世界上竟然有這種食物。」Erik驚喜地說。  
  
  
「只是我身為英國人，不代表我必須一輩子吃鷹嘴豆。」Charles回答道。  
  
  
Erik豐富的讚嘆表情讓Charles每晚都止不住笑意，並且暗暗發誓要帶他去體驗更多美食。  
  
  
「我被你餵胖了。」一天晚上，他們結束了一餐精緻的越南美饌，Erik開車送Charles回家時在車上如此抱怨道。「真的，我這幾天少說重了5磅。這都是你的錯。」  
  
  
Charles笑個不停，那讓Erik危險的盯著他看，然後果斷把車停在路邊，他解開安全帶，健壯的身軀越過排檔區，Charles以非常彆扭的姿勢被他抱在懷裡，Erik溫柔地吻他。  
  
  
「我們能不能做點吃以外的事情？」一個吻結束以後，Erik喘著氣問道。  
  
  
「明天還要上班，親愛的，」Charles咯咯笑了起來。「原諒我不能邀請你來我房裡喝杯咖啡。」  
  
  
「不，我不是說今天，」Erik繼續親吻Charles的臉頰，那有點癢，Charles忍不住邊笑邊左右閃躲。「我是說平常，但是如果你現在繼續像這樣…像這樣笑得像朵花的話──」  
  
  
Charles終於忍不住哈哈大笑了，他的上司男友總是用一些奇怪的形容詞來形容他，聽起來彆扭但是每每讓Charles全身都暖了起來。  
  
  
「你得用點心，親愛的，」Charles撫摸著Erik的臉說，「不想再上餐館的話，想想我們下次的約會地點？」  
  
  
Erik無助的凝視了他一會，然後默默的坐回自己的位子上，繫好安全帶。  
  
  
「怎麼啦？」Charles敏銳地問。  
  
  
Erik放下手煞車，輕踩油門，車子重新以不快不慢的速度往回家的路上行進。Charles抬起左手放在Erik握著方向盤的右手上。  
  
  
「發生什麼事了？」Charles輕聲說，「Erik，告訴我，好嗎？」  
  
  
「我不想被你嘲笑。」  
  
  
「嘿，」  
  
  
Charles啼笑皆非，他的上司男友開始鬧脾氣了。自從成為情侶後，Charles發現了Erik許多不為人知的另一面，Erik其實好惡分明、脾氣暴躁、很幼稚、還很容易脆弱，只是多年的職場生涯讓他學會了隱藏自己的情緒，但是在Charles面前他會放鬆下來，袒露真我。  
  
  
Erik有個爛脾氣和扭曲的價值觀，這會讓公司裡多少女孩夢碎。Charles心想。 _ _但是她們都不知道，那可愛極了。__  
  
  
「Erik，」Charles握住他的手腕。「不說的話，這個禮拜的約會都沒了。」  
  
  
伴隨著一個刺耳的煞車聲，Charles往前撲去，安全帶壓在他胸口，讓他像被鋼條撞了一樣的疼。Charles撫著胸膛，正準備轉過頭來咒罵亂開車的Erik，結果就看到Erik氣急敗壞的眼神。  
  
  
「你是個惡魔。」Erik雙唇開闔了許多次，最後才擠出這句話。  
  
  
Erik的眼神裡全是指控， _ _但為什麼我覺得看起來可憐兮兮的，我沒救了。__ Charles心想。 _ _幸好這條公路很偏僻，後面沒有來車。__  
  
  
「而你是個混蛋。」他說。  
  
  
「我是個有自尊心的男人。」  
  
  
「說嘛，」Charles湊過去親吻Erik的臉頰，「你知道你可以告訴我任何事。」  
  
  
Erik顯然動搖了，他緊握著Charles的手臂，用一種懷疑的神情看著Charles。Charles突然覺得對Erik的憐愛全部都一下子湧了出來。他可憐的、孤單的、自我封閉的只有錢和地位的男朋友。  
  
  
「沒錯，你是X鐘錶公司的副總經理，」Charles說，他把Erik支撐了一天，終於在晚上八點潰散而垂到額上的短髮撩回去。「但那不妨礙你是個人的事實，是人都有不得意的時候，也都有出糗的時候。你不覺得接受你所有的優點與缺點，正是你男朋友該做的事嗎？」  
  
  
Charles說完這句話後，有點被Erik過度感動的神情嚇到，Erik的雙眼水汪汪的，眉頭絞在一起，嘴巴微張著，額上和眼周出現小小的細紋，看起來好像快要哭了。Charles摸摸他的耳朵，對他露出一個笑容。Erik Lehnsherr其實是一個需要愛的孩子。 _ _天哪，我怎麼能這麼愛他。__  
  
  
「你打算告訴我了嗎？」Charles微笑著問道。  
  
  
「你不能笑我。」Erik小聲說。  
  
  
「我答應你。」  
  
  
Erik沉默了一會，才慢慢地說：「你是我第一個男朋友。」  
  
  
Charles正在撫摸Erik頭髮的手僵住了，他緩緩看進Erik眼裡，尋找一絲說謊的痕跡，但是Erik灰綠色的眼珠一瞬也不瞬的凝視他，裡頭裝滿了膽怯。你必須知道在自己的上司眼裡看到這麼純粹的膽怯，是比目睹彗星撞地球還稀有的機會。  
  
  
「真的嗎？」  
  
  
Erik點點頭。「我不知道──」他有些喪氣地說：「一般人會去哪裡約會。」  
  
  
Charles什麼都說不出來了，他一點都不覺得這有什麼好嘲笑的。難怪Erik在戀愛中的所有舉動都像個小孩，難怪他如此被動，難怪他看起來一直都很小心翼翼，一直都很壓抑。這聽起來完全就是齣鬧劇，完全就是那些可笑的不存在的童話故事， _ _看看他，我敢打賭他是很多女人的夢中情人。但是誰能想到他從來沒有過感情生活？__  
  
  
Charles抱住Erik的後頸，用力把他撞進一個熱情的吻裡。  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
老萬，不會笑你的人大概也只有教授了  
第一個就拐到查查算你好運，還不好好珍惜！  
  
  
註一：PR&M是"Public Relationship and Marketing"即為公共關係與行銷部門的縮寫。  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

那晚Erik大概比平常的時速降低了一半左右，Charles比往常更晚回到家。他看起來不是真的很在意，反倒開心得很。到Charles家門口時，Erik又花了太多的時間跟Charles吻別、抱在一起享受夜晚的涼風，以致於沒發現Charles的鄰居已經站在家門口的車道上目睹了一切。  
  
  
「Charles？」Raven用震驚的語氣喊道，她臉上的妝已經卸掉了，一頭金髮胡亂綁在腦後，她手裡拿著一個大紙箱，而擺在她家門口車道邊的資源回收桶的蓋子被掀開。Raven似乎完全忘了現在自己的樣子很居家，不太適合被公司裡的人看見，她張大嘴巴，吐出另一個名字：「Erik？」  
  
  
他們同時轉過頭來，Charles立刻鬆開了跟Erik握在一起的手。他們像一對被家長抓包的小情侶滿臉通紅。Raven盯著他們，Erik有股她眼中一直閃現金色光芒的錯覺。  
  
  
「晚安，Raven，」Charles說，他很明顯的正在努力讓聲音聽起來很輕鬆。「在整理資源回收？」  
  
  
Raven一言不發的看向Charles。她放下了手裡的箱子，雙臂交叉擺在胸前。  
  
  
「什麼時候開始的？」Raven有些兇惡地轉過頭說。「Erik？」  
  
  
「唔，」Erik毫無意義的回道，他不知道自己為什麼要慌亂，Raven明明就是自己的秘書，唔──曾經是──而他手足無措的樣子似乎讓Raven很樂。「我想是──Sales Rally。」  
  
  
Raven聽了以後神色如常，看起來一點都不意外，她的視線掃向Charles。「我就知道，」她說：「就知道你們同一個房間一定會發生什麼。」  
  
  
她非常有氣勢的走下車道，直直朝他們兩的方向前進。Erik感覺自己和Charles像兩個準備接受魔鬼訓練的新兵，站得筆直，一動也不敢動。Raven來到他們面前，伸出塗著藍色指甲油的手指，用力的在Erik胸口上按了幾下。  
  
  
「要是讓我知道你欺負Charles，你就完蛋了！」Raven大聲說，Erik縮緊下顎，緊張的點了點頭。「我會讓你某個部位永遠失能，你聽到我說的了！」  
  
  
Erik全身都僵了，Raven還相當具有威脅性的瞥了眼他的胯下。Charles滿臉通紅的拉住Raven的手臂。  
  
  
「Raven，我親愛的，」Charles低聲說：「你是淑女，不要這樣講話。」  
  
  
「Charles！」Raven大聲說，Charles瑟縮了一下。「如果你不懂得愛惜自己，我也會讓你失能！」  
  
  
Raven雙手放在Charles的肩膀上，她喘著氣，心情似乎很激動。Charles凝視著她，他們三個人在夜晚的倫敦郊區無聲的站了很久，然後Charles低聲說：「我也愛妳。」  
  
  
Raven突然放聲大哭，她抱住Charles，把眼淚鼻涕全蹭在Charles的襯衫上。Charles撫摸她盤在後腦的金髮，一邊輕哄著，一邊對Erik露出有些困擾的微笑。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
新劇本獲得了Shaw的核准後，部門裡的人團結一心，將剩餘的事情也都在短時間內安排好，廣告的拍攝即將開始。Erik的煩躁感也與日俱增。  
  
  
他得知了那個將要演出「富商的屬下」一角的人，就是Sales Rally那晚把Charles送回房裡的彪形大漢，業務部的Logan，據說認識Charles很久了。Erik搜索枯腸，發現自己只記得這幾個資訊。他真的不擅長記住跟人有關的事情，看在上帝的分上，那是Emma的工作。  
  
  
與此同時，Erik每晚仍會載Charles回家，他們偶爾會在門口遇見Raven。Raven現在已經不會對Erik那麼有敵意了。第一次被Raven撞見他們吻別時發生的事情還讓Erik心有餘悸，雖然他常被批評長了一張負心漢臉，實際上他根本連和人交往的經驗都沒有，Charles也曾經開玩笑的說過，如果要談欺負和玩弄的話，Erik還比較有可能是受害的那一方。好在Raven已經完全接受了他們兩個成為一對的事實，甚至還會鼓吹Erik留下來在Charles家過夜。  
  
  
唔，他的確是在Charles家過夜了那麼幾次。當然也跟Charles來了那麼幾發。Erik從來都不知道他的需求有這麼大。他總是結束以後忍不住又想再要一次，這經常讓他和Charles隔天上班都有些精神不濟。  
  
  
為了避免被發現兩個人正在交往，如果Erik當晚有留宿Charles家的話，隔天他會比Charles早出門，錯開到公司上班的時段。Erik和Charles曾討論過公開他們的關係，但結論是上司和下屬的關係實在太敏感，而且又是同性，再加上未來Charles會在電視廣告上露臉，他們實在不適合這麼快就把這件事攤在太陽光下。  
  
  
廣告的拍攝時間在無數個會議之後終於做了決定，整個部門都忙得不可開交。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
聽到辦公室門外一陣騷動，Erik放下鋼筆，這才發現他的臉已經被自己思考時慣性撐著的手弄出一個印子來，他轉頭看了一下背後的毛玻璃，上頭像鏡子般映照出自己的模樣──臉上那個印子竟然還是一隻筆的形狀，看上去相當愚蠢──Charles走了過來，伸出手像一個母親般溫柔地撫摸那個壓痕。  
  
  
「外面在吵什麼？」Erik握住Charles的手問道。  
  
  
「完全沒頭緒，」Charles彎下腰來，臉上掛著令人迷失自我的笑意，「做行銷的人都很瘋，以前你還沒接任這個部門的時候，我們每天下午在做的事情可能會讓你聽完就昏倒。」  
  
  
Erik挑了挑眉。「看來我必須加強管理。」  
  
  
「你確定嗎，老闆？」Charles湊的更近了些，他溼潤誘人的嘴唇開合著說：「我們是很難駕馭的。」  
  
  
Erik伸開手臂環住Charles的腰，他無法容忍Charles在上班時間勾引他，雖然他的男朋友似乎並沒有這個意思，但是太遲了。Erik用力一拉，Charles就跌坐在他大腿上。  
  
  
「Erik？」Charles驚愕地說，他的表情昭示著他完全沒想到事情會這樣發展。「放我下去──」  
  
  
Erik興致盎然的摟住想逃跑的Charles，努力伸長脖子想吻他的臉，但只成功的碰到Charles的頸窩。Erik發現自己很喜歡這麼做，看著Charles想被他碰觸卻又想推開他的矛盾羞赧神情，那激起了他在工作時間不該有的興奮。Erik正想再更進一步，忽然砰的一聲，他們辦公室的門被撞開了。  
  
  
Erik感覺到全身一陣驚恐的麻痺，他懷裡的Charles也僵住了。Charles立刻跳下Erik的大腿，但已經太晚了。部門裡所有的員工都擠在門口，頭上戴著彩色的圓錐帽子，手裡抓滿了彩帶，為首的Angel和Alex則合力捧著一個巨大的蛋糕。  
  
  
「驚喜！生日快樂！」他們一起開心地大喊，然後又全部安靜了下來，有些人開始猛力咳嗽。  
  
  
「哇喔，」Sean不自覺得大喊，他身旁的Hank用手肘撞了他一下。  
  
  
「剛剛有一點意外，」Charles說，他臉上爬滿了紅暈。「我告訴過你們要晚一點進來的！」  
  
  
Angel張開嘴，正想說些什麼，Erik搶先道：「這是怎麼回事？」他擺出困惑的表情。最好這些人就此打住，不要再細問。  
  
  
「副總，今天是你生日，」Moira說，她一臉驚奇的望向Charles。「被你說中了，他還真的忘了自己生日？」  
  
  
「小說裡都這樣寫的。」Darwin說，「忙碌的大老闆要是記得自己的生日，那可是十惡不赦的重罪。」  
  
  
 _可不是嗎？_ Erik心想。如果你跟他一樣扛著整個部門的績效，和永遠煩惱不完的問題，你一定也不會費心去記得自己的生日的。特別是以往他的生日也沒人能一起過，通常Erik都在上床睡覺時，迷迷糊糊中想起，自己明天醒來似乎又會老了一歲。而以前待的部門裡又都是只對科技有興趣的工程師，沒有人會想到慶生這件事。所以今天──Erik無法解釋他現在膨脹到快要從胸口爆開來的心臟是出了什麼毛病。  
  
  
他的團隊們興高采烈的霸佔了辦公室，把巨型蛋糕放在Charles乾淨的辦公桌上（Erik這時才注意到Charles的桌子很不尋常的一點雜物都沒有。）他們把Erik推到正中間，然後圍著他拍手唱歌。  
  
  
令他非常不自在的生日快樂歌唱完以後，數十雙眼睛都閃亮亮的盯著Erik瞧。  
  
  
「怎麼了？」Erik困惑地問。  
  
  
人群裡有人用絕望的聲音大喊：「喔拜託。」有人則哈哈大笑。Erik覺得有點尷尬，也有點惱怒。Charles不知道為什麼顯得相當開心，他用笑彎了的眼睛看著他說：「你要許願，Erik。」  
  
  
按照傳統，Erik前兩個必須說出來的願望許了無傷大雅且極端高尚的「所有人都幸福快樂」這類鬼話。最後一個願望──他看了眼Charles，然後吹熄了蠟燭。  
  
  
當Erik輕鬆愉悅的和整個部門一起吃著蛋糕時，他還不知道正常人應該要期待一下晚上的節目。  
  
  
事實證明Charles是個比Erik有經驗太多的情場老手。下班後他把Erik帶到一間木質色調的小館，牆壁上用一些透明壓克力的方塊製造出馬賽克的效果，一進門就看到一條長長的吧台，幾個客人腳步匆忙的在吧台邊等酒保幫他們斟滿酒，或是開瓶，然後又匆匆離開。小館內有些音樂聲，和Erik認知不同的是正在播放的不只一首歌。而Erik還以為這是間酒吧。  
  
  
他熟門熟路的坐到吧台的高腳椅上，但卻被Charles拉了下來。  
  
  
「不是這邊，親愛的。」Charles愉快地說。  
  
  
「我們不是要喝酒？」Erik疑惑的問。  
  
  
Charles挑起雙眉，「在男友生日時帶他來酒吧？我可能明天會上頭條，『史上最糟男友Charles Xavier』之類的。」他抱住Erik的手臂，跳起來吻了Erik的臉頰一下，他全身都是放鬆的狀態，雙肩成微微的斜角往下葺拉，然後露出一個自信又明亮的笑容說：「這，是間Karaoke吧，我的完美歌手。」  
  
  
  
  
TBC.   
  
  
糟糕我一直讓傻老萬賣萌，說好的廣告呢  
   
  



	12. Chapter 12

_**※本章有LC描述，但無LC事實，請放心食用～雷者慎入！**_  
  
  
  
Erik驚訝的張開嘴，一般人都知道倫敦有一些Karaoke吧，但Charles想他大概從來沒來過，因為老實說，這在英格蘭並不算是一種流行的娛樂活動。另外他似乎也很意外Charles會想到這樣的地點來幫他慶生。  
  
  
「我知道你有副好歌喉。」Charles笑著說。「Raven老是跟我抗議，如果你住在我家的話，早上她都會被你邊洗澡邊唱的老派歌曲吵醒。」  
  
  
「老派歌曲？」Erik抗議道：「她說的該不會是“Two Little Boys”吧？那可是世界名曲！」  
  
  
「我不知道，你老是唱我沒聽過的歌。」  
  
  
「嘿！你一定聽過那首的！」  
  
  
他們打打鬧鬧，也許還摟摟抱抱卿卿我我的進了包廂。Charles訂了一間空間寬敞、四面牆都環繞著皮質沙發、正中央擺了張方桌，上頭已經放好了銀色的香檳冰桶的高級包廂。Erik一開始還很不好意思要點哪些歌，Charles只好先幫他點了一排常聽見Erik在哼的、大多是他們這陣子去看的音樂劇裡的曲子。  
  
  
唱了幾首歌並喝了幾杯香檳後的Erik完全放開了，而且似乎想證明自己也會一些流行歌。他連續點了The Beatles的“Twist and Shout”，Frank Sinatra的“Summer Wind”，KMFDM的“Anarchy”。老實說Charles還是覺得那些歌都有點年代了，但Erik堅持Anarchy是最近的歌，而且嗨的跳上跳下，甩頭跺腳。Charles決定配合一下有著可憐自尊心的老闆，難得看到他嚴肅的老闆這麼瘋狂，Charles只覺得Erik可愛到讓他想把他就地正法。  
  
  
包廂只訂了兩小時，因為Charles可不能讓Erik唱兩個小時後累的倒頭就睡。男友生日怎麼能不來場刺激的性愛？他們快樂的走出包廂，還一邊哼著剛唱完的幾首歌，覺得胸口特別輕鬆，被愉快和幸福充滿。然後他們就突然被一群拿著麥克筆的女孩子撞了個滿懷。  
  
  
「Charles Xavier！」一個女孩尖叫著，Charles的耳邊一陣嗡鳴聲，他感到無法控制的暈眩。女孩將麥克筆塞進他手裡，興奮的大喊：「可以請你幫我簽個名嗎？拜託！求你！」  
  
  
「──妳是？」Charles嘆了口氣問道，Erik在他身邊僵直了身體。  
  
  
「我是維修處的Irene！」女孩又用尖細的嗓音說，她身旁其他女孩子們也都雙眼放光的看著Charles，手上的麥克筆蠢蠢欲動，Irene的嘴彷彿停不下來：「喔天哪喔天哪！你們走進來的時候我們就在猜是不是你了！你跟Lenhsherr老闆來談事情嗎？我們都很期待廣告！」  
  
  
所以，又是廣告惹的禍。Charles拿起麥克筆迅速的在女孩拉起來的衣角上簽了名，一開始他會婉拒，表示自己只是個普通的員工，一樣為公司服務並領取合理的薪資，跟她們沒有什麼差別，但是後來Charles發現這根本沒完沒了，與其花那麼多時間和力氣解釋，最後得到一票失望的眼神，還不如直接簽名了事。Irene興奮的尖叫著說她再也不要洗這件衣服了，然後更多的女孩子湧了上來。  
  
  
Charles有點擔心的抬頭搜尋Erik的身影，發現他今天過生日的男友默默的朝門口走過去，回頭對他做了一個「我在外面等你」的手勢。Charles看不太清楚他的表情，他希望Erik沒有被遺棄的感覺──說真的，他現在陷入這種麻煩還不都是Erik的錯？但Charles不知道為什麼覺得相當不安。於是他趁Erik還沒有真的走遠時拉住了他。  
  
  
Charles一邊手忙腳亂的幫女孩子簽名，還一邊收下一些顯然是她們臨時塞過來充當禮物的東西，拿禮物變成了Erik的工作，他看起來相當無奈。  
  
  
「Charles，我們真的很喜歡你！」一個自稱Jessica的女孩說，她有些害羞，不像Irene那麼激動，但似乎也很努力在壓抑自己的興奮，同時用有點擔心的語氣說：「請你──不要害怕，我們只是很高興能跟未來的廣告明星待在同一間公司！」  
  
  
雖然完全無法理解，但Charles還是對她露出一個微笑。「謝謝妳們，我也希望廣告能夠成功，讓X鐘錶公司今年的業績能再創高峰，所有人都能領到一大筆分紅。」  
  
  
女孩們發出一陣軟綿綿的驚嘆聲，其中一位用充滿敬仰的語氣說：「你真的好善良，Charles，那是我們喜歡你的真正原因！」  
  
  
Charles有些吃驚，「噢，噢？──謝謝。」他納悶著這些女孩子們怎能像是認識他很久似的跟他攀談，理論上這應該是他第一次見到這些人才對。而女孩們彷彿也看出他的疑惑，Irene捧著一台IPad，非常有侵略性的遞了過來。Charles赫然發現上面是一排自己的照片，有些還是Gif圖檔。他紅潤的嘴唇一開一闔的在和照片裡的人說話。另外還有少數幾張Moira的生活照，以及大量Logan健身時穿著緊身汗衫和短褲的養眼照片。標題大多數是「X鐘錶公司廣告新寵兒」之類的句子。  
  
  
「你和Moira以及Logan現在在Tumblr上有一定的知名度了！」Irene說，「網路的力量很強大，我們努力幫忙公司宣傳，現在有越來越多人期待廣告，你們也已經有一小批小粉絲了！」  
  
  
Charles震驚的看著平板電腦的螢幕，想著現在世界上有一批人已經透過這個充滿照片和傾慕字句的社群網站在關注他（和Moira、Logan）的陌生體驗。一種毛骨悚然的涼意在血管中奔騰，沖向他的四肢百骸。前一陣子他還覺得被要簽名多少有點沾沾自喜，但現在看著螢幕上有些甚至自己都想不起來是在哪些場合被拍下的照片，Charles希望自己胸口中壓著的感覺不會被稱之為驚悚，他能夠體會影星的壓力。  
  
  
「Irene？」Charles喚道，Irene因為被他叫了名字而臉上露出一個大大的興奮笑容，Charles盡量裝出感興趣的樣子問：「妳說這個網站叫做什麼呢？」  
  
  
「Tumblr！」Irene說，她纖細的手指飛快的在Ipad上滑動，把畫面捲到最上方，顯示出這個社群網站的名稱。「你看！這就是我的帳號。」  
  
  
Charles默默記下了Tumblr的拼寫，然後繼續假裝熱絡的跟她們聊天，心裡叫苦連天。所以說，影星實在是個吃力不討好的職業，今天明明就是他男友的生日，他們這時候應該要在床上大戰三百回合，為什麼會被堵在一間Karaoke吧裡進退不得呢？──想到這，Charles緊張的瞥了眼Erik，發現他男友的神色開始不對勁了。  
  
  
他在女孩子們的要求下又合照了幾張，然後才成功走出這間Karaoke吧。Charles和Erik默默前往停車的地方，往後一看，Karaoke吧的招牌在夜色之中投射出燦爛的光芒，Charles覺得心裡有點陰影。大概永遠都不敢再來了。在倫敦約會感覺還是太危險了些，Charles突然意識到X鐘錶公司的編制有多大，竟然在隨便一間離公司這麼遠的Karaoke吧也能遇到其他員工。特別是現在他的身份已經不同以往了。  
  
  
而他身旁那個沉默的男友也讓Charles很是擔心。  
  
  
「Erik？」Charles輕輕喚道，他試探性的碰了一下Erik的手臂，發現對方沒有拒絕的跡象，於是大膽的抱住。「對不起，你生氣了嗎？」  
  
  
「沒有。」Erik回答了所有被問這句話的人都會回答的內容。  
  
  
「你都不說話，我很擔心。」  
  
  
「真的沒有，」Erik嘆了口氣說，他們已經抵達了車邊，Erik打開了車門，轉過頭來看著Charles，臉上掛著惱火的神情。「這不是你的錯，我只是覺得──」他舉起手比劃了什麼，像是遍尋不著適合的詞彙，然後皺著眉說：「我的男朋友──被分享了。」  
  
  
「噢Erik，她們可沒分享到最刺激的部份。」Charles貼到他身上，抱住Erik的腰。  
  
  
Erik被逗笑了，Charles感到前幾分鐘壓在他們肩上的沈重空氣消散了不少，他們溫情的接吻，四片唇瓣不敢碰的太久以免又有哪邊跳出粉絲幫他們拍下不該拍的照片。  
  
  
「今天晚上你才是我的偶像。」Charles在他們稍微分開時說，看到Erik眼裡對他的迷戀那感覺簡直妙不可言。「現在，有個粉絲想爬上你的床，你願意完成他這個小小的願望嗎？」  
  
  
「我可能會用大大的工具完成他的願望。」Erik露齒而笑，用了一個色情的比喻。  
  
  
實際上他們還是往Charles家的方向開去，一路上坐在副駕的Charles想起剛剛在Karaoke吧裡發生的事，忍不住拿出手機在App商店裡找到了Tumblr，下載之後他隨意註冊了一個帳號，然後按了幾個Tumblr推薦他追蹤的專頁。一排一排的照片立刻映入眼簾，在自己的手機上看到自己活生生的變成了個擁有粉絲的偶像，讓Charles還是有種超現實的感覺。  
  
  
他滑了滑頁面，有些不安的看到大部分的照片都是自己在公司裡活動時被拍下來的，少部份的是非工作時間在公共場所被拍到，還有一些則是自己以前就在網路上公開過的照片。Charles知道自己湛藍的眼睛和紅潤的嘴唇很吸引人，許多人當著他的面稱讚過，Erik更是不厭其煩的一直提醒他，但不曉得為什麼Tumblr上許多粉絲相當熱衷用修圖軟體把Charles的瞳色調得更藍、嘴唇弄的更加深紅，簡直變成血盆大口。Charles有些驚慌地再度滑動頁面，讓那些改圖都消失在自己視線內。  
  
  
「你在看什麼？」Erik一邊打方向盤一邊好奇地問。  
  
  
「那些女孩們剛剛說的社群網站。」Charles說。他突然覺得有點心虛，實在不應該在好不容易能霸佔自己的男友面前又提到剛剛的事情。幸好Erik看起來並不太在意。  
  
  
「看到什麼有趣的嗎？」  
  
  
「唔，」Charles又滑動了一下頁面，然後他看見一個連結，底下被數量龐大的粉絲轉載以及按like，於是不假思索的點開來。接著冷汗猛然從他的額際冒出，一股令人驚恐的麻痺從指尖直達心臟。  
  
  
螢幕上顯示著一組圖片，顯然是用手繪的，大概是水彩之類的顏料。人物的特徵相當鮮明，一看就知道圖中的兩個角色是誰。那是Charles和Logan，第一張圖是Logan把他的襯衫撕破，然後按在牆上強吻；第二張圖的畫面中大部分是他被畫得白嫩的屁股，長褲和內褲被扯下來掛在大腿上，兩片臀瓣被一雙筋脈縱橫的手以極度色情的方式扳開，正中央是的一個被橘色顏料糊成一團、顯然是代表他某個接受男人侵入部位的圓，Charles不知道該不該慶幸繪者還知道要用類似馬賽克的方式來表現──畫面中的他頭趴在似乎是枕頭的東西上，眼眶泛淚，楚楚可憐的扭頭凝視看圖的人。第三張圖他基本上已經完全一絲不掛了，被Logan強壯的身軀壓在被褥裡，Logan的下體隱沒在他兩條腿之中，想表達什麼已不言而喻。然而第四張圖卻像是害怕讀者沒看懂似的，是一個放大的男男交媾部位特寫。  
  
  
Charles猛然按了電源鍵，手機的亮光瞬間消失，他重回車內陰暗的光線之中，奇怪的是那讓他覺得安全許多。在看了那一組圖之後，Charles認為自己的世界秩序已經完全崩塌了。  
  
  
「Charles？」Erik又喊了一聲，這次投來了疑惑的視線。  
  
  
Charles下意識的按住手機的螢幕，即使那個電子儀器如果沒有他鍵入密碼的話是不會顯示出那組圖片的。「沒什麼，」他含糊地說：「就是些照片，大部分都蠻醜的，沒有你帥。」  
  
  
Erik笑了笑，沒有繼續問，那讓Charles鬆了一口氣。他還不知道該怎麼整理自己的心情。這些女孩們到底都在想什麼？為什麼會對他的性生活那麼有興趣──Charles感覺到自己的臉像喝了3品脫的蘇格蘭威士忌那麼熱──而且還是他跟男人的性生活。他可不記得自己有公開出櫃過。Charles得確保Erik不會看到這個，所以下定決心要趁男友不注意時把這個App刪除掉，希望它也能一併從自己的記憶中完全消失。  
  
  
車子緩緩停在Charles家門口時，他率先下了車，Charles家門口的車道上停了自己的車子，所以Erik必須另外去找停車的地方。他確定Erik把車開遠了後，從口袋中摸出手機，一邊鍵入密碼一邊打開家門。然後被某個東西絆了一跤，險些狼狽的四腳朝天摔在門口。  
  
  
Charles四下張望，發現兇手是一個放在他家門前階梯上的球形物體。他咒罵著不曉得是哪家的頑皮孩子把玩具遺留在他這兒了，彎腰撿起那玩意，然後就著遠處昏黃街燈，Charles看清了那是什麼，嚇的放聲大叫並把它扔回地上。  
  
  
那是一個骷髏頭。  
  
  
他驚魂未定的用力喘著氣，馬上冷靜下來，想到這大概就是附近小孩的玩具沒錯，現在的人哪有這麼容易就找到一個真的骷髏頭來嚇他？不過家長都開始買這麼驚悚的玩具給孩子了？他們的社會價值觀看來需要好好改造一下。既然是玩具，那上面可能會寫擁有者的姓名，Charles撿回了那玩意，感覺到那的確是樹脂的觸感而暗暗鬆了口氣，不過做的這麼逼真，當孩子的玩具真的適合嗎？  
  
  
Charles拿出手機，打開手電筒的App照向那個骷髏頭，有人在後腦杓的位子上用紅色簽字筆寫了一行字，Charles再次感覺到冷汗爬滿了他全身。  
  
  
那上面寫著「同性戀下地獄。」  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
頭骨先生：Sherlock有了John之後就不繼續跟我做朋友了，所以來這邊領一下通告費  
啊啊啊本章又爆字數啦！  
我的五萬字內結束一去不復返啦！  
  
法鯊現場唱Twist and Shout的節目片段：  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUjJ2s-E-i0>  
  
法鯊唱Two Little Boys(一美吐槽法鯊老是唱他沒聽過的歌，然後開始唱了又打混XDD)：  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGXv449VHu0>  
  
法鯊現場唱Summer Wind：  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpBkpYUV8Pw>  
  
法鯊現場唱Anarchy(建議把聲音關掉，看他動作就好…)：  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0_RJuWg2uM>  
  
他真的很愛唱老歌XDD  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Erik帶著輕鬆的心情走向Charles家門口，血液裡還留有晚上唱歌時蠢蠢欲動的情緒，他忍不住哼著一些旋律，在接近目的地時，他看見Charles朝他衝了過來，手裡抱著某個圓球狀的物品。  
  
  
「Erik！」Charles驚慌地一頭撞進他懷裡。「快走，快回頭！我們今天去你家，這太令人難以置信了！我們以後都去你家──」  
  
  
「Charles，Charles！」Erik捧起他的臉，安撫地說：「怎麼了，不要恐慌，發生了什麼事？」  
  
  
就著月光和街燈，Erik看到了Charles向他攤開手來的那顆骷髏頭，一陣顫慄爬過他全身，他無法制止腦海中出現有個拿著斧頭或電鋸或隨便什麼武器的黑衣人正躲在Charles家附近，隨時準備襲擊剛回家的他，感謝那些重口味的驚悚電影。而當Charles一翻手，露出寫在後腦杓的那排句子時，Erik又感覺到他整顆腦袋裡被滔天的憤怒完全佔據。  
  
  
「這──這簡直──」  
  
  
「我們快走，求你。」Charles說，他被嚇的肩膀都縮起來了。  
  
  
Erik的腦中迅速閃過幾個念頭，他不懂犯罪，但是依照邏輯推論，如果有人要攻擊Charles的話，不會費心通知所有能夠輕易看見那顆骷髏頭的人。於是他決定再多檢查一下，看看還能發現些什麼。Erik雙手按住Charles的肩膀說：「鑰匙給我，你在這裡等。」  
  
  
Charles心神不寧的把鑰匙交給Erik，眼看他往自家方向走去，被嚇壞了的他又拉住Erik的袖子，驚慌地問：「你要做什麼？」  
  
  
「我進去看看。」Erik回答。  
  
  
「不要過去！」Charles大聲說，他似乎慌到無法控制音量了。「太可怕了…求你別過去。」  
  
  
「不會有事的。」Erik安撫道。但是Charles鐵了心的拽住他，用那種他最無法抗拒的溼潤可憐眼神凝視他，Erik嘆了口氣。「別緊張，Charles。」他冷靜地說：「放這玩意的人只是想表達對你的不滿，會這麼做的人還不至於立刻對你有威脅，你不覺得嗎？」  
  
  
「我不知道。」Charles搖頭，依然是那個「求你別去」的表情。  
  
  
他們僵持了一會，最後互相同意兩個人一起一探究竟。即使自告奮勇要看看家裡發生什麼事，Charles緊抓著Erik胸前衣服的手還是出賣了他。他們小心翼翼地走向前，Erik將鑰匙插進鎖孔，打開門並點亮了燈。兩個人都呆住了。  
  
  
門口地上堆滿了字條，上面全寫著「同性戀下地獄」。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
雖然經過檢查後，發現除了門口的那些恐嚇性字條以外，家裡沒有少任何的東西（或是多任何的東西），安全起見，他們還是離開了Charles的住處，開往Erik位於倫敦市中心的家。  
  
  
字條全散落在門口，看樣子是透過大門的信箱口直接丟進房子裡。開車讓Erik有時間靜下心來仔細思考判斷現在的狀況。他跟Charles沒有公開出櫃過，出入也一直都很小心，除了今晚在Karaoke吧裡被──呃，Charles的粉絲軍團──半路攔截以外，應該沒人知道他們的關係。而在那時看到他們兩出雙入對的人也沒道理在短時間內就能夠跑到Charles的家製造這些混亂。  
  
  
 _不管如何_ ，Erik瞥了一眼在副駕駛座上一臉失神的Charles， _Charles之後得住在我家了。_  
  
  
Erik停好車時，Charles從副駕駛座上轉過身來，握住Erik排到停車檔的右手。  
  
  
「我們必須更改廣告內容。」Charles說，他的聲音裡有輕微的顫抖，但眼神很堅決。  
  
  
Erik皺起眉頭，他並不覺得這個時間點還來得及再做更動。就在拍攝日期剛訂下之後？不，完全不。「Charles，」Erik嘆了口氣說，「這行不通，好嗎？」  
  
  
「我受夠了。」Charles突然大喊，Erik被他嚇了一跳。「你知道那些女孩在Tumblr上放了什麼嗎？Erik──我跟Logan都是目標，我們──」  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik茫然地說。「你在說什麼？Charles？」  
  
  
Charles急促的喘息著，他拿起手機，打開那個名為Tumblr的App，手指在上面滑動了一會，然後把螢幕湊到Erik面前。上頭顯示著一組極度色情的手繪圖，主角正是Charles和Logan。Erik震驚之餘，感覺到自己的臉迅速熱了，不曉得是因為被激起反應還是因為忌妒。所以，合理的解釋是──Erik的腦中彷彿有一道亮光閃現。做這種事的人，其實並不曉得Charles真正的性取向，只是在對他們的廣告企劃表達不滿？而且他極有可能是公司裡的人。  
  
  
「Erik，我跟Logan現在被某部分的人認為是同性戀，恐怕還被認為是一對。」Charles焦急的說，「比起Logan，我更容易成為下手的目標，因為我的外表和體型──你明白嗎？」  
  
  
他當然明白，怎麼可能不明白。但是Erik更明白這是Charles受到驚嚇之後沒仔細思考而說出的話。他現在必須做的事情是讓Charles待在安全的地方，並且相信自己是安全的。  
  
  
「Charles，聽我說。」Erik捧著Charles的臉，強迫他看向自己的眼睛。「我們來不及再做更動，下周拍攝就開始了，對嗎？你記得我們在這上面花的苦心和時間，最後好不容易取得了Shaw的核准，部門今年的績效都押在這次的活動上了。」  
  
  
Charles深吸了一口氣，看起來很想點頭，但實際上他只做出一個詭異的扭脖子動作。  
  
  
「這段時間先住在我家。」Erik撫摸他的後腦，Charles一頭栽進他的頸窩裡，柔軟的髮絲搔的Erik的下頷和臉頰一陣麻癢。「我不在你身邊的時候，會另外請人保護你，好嗎？」  
  
  
Erik的「請人保護Charles」不是隨便說說，他一口氣請了六個保鑣，三個近身，三個便衣，但為了不妨礙工作和引人注目，保鑣只有在Charles離開他視線時才工作。  
  
  
而廣告開拍的日子有點太快到來了。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
 _Rose嘆了口氣，苦惱地看著停在她面前的Cadillac 2008年款，裡面坐著什麼人她很清楚。當Francis捧著一束被精心剪裁過的玫瑰花下車，並用那雙像小狗般的眼睛看著她時，Rose還是有點心軟。但是她不會忘記當初自己就是被這張太過年輕的娃娃臉和小狗眼迷惑的。熱情的火花早已消失。_  
  
  
 _「我們已經離婚了。」Rose淡淡地說。她沒有接下Francis遞上的花束。_  
  
  
 _Francis傷心欲絕的表情足以激起任何女性的母愛和保護欲。可惜我只是你離了婚的前妻。Rose心想。_  
  
  
 _「我知道，」Francis顫抖著說：「Rose，請讓我重新追求妳，好嗎？」_  
  
  
 _「你別再來了，我不想再見到你，」Rose狠下心腸冷冷地說。「別讓我說第二次。去過你新的人生吧，Francis。」_  
  
  
 _Rose把Francis遞過來的玫瑰花狠狠推了回去，刻意忽視Francis的踉蹌和受傷的神色，她提起長裙快速離去。Francis站在夜色之中，面前是Rose這陣子非常喜愛的一間戲院，他原以為天天到這兒來能夠獲得一次載Rose回家的機會，然後他會在車上對她好好懺悔，求她回心轉意。沒想到卻造成了反效果。_  
  
  
 _Francis抱緊了那束今晚大概就要丟棄的花，覺得夜晚的倫敦街頭特別冷，而且逐漸飄起細雨來。這時，灑在他頭頂的濛濛細雨忽然消失了，一件外套披到了他肩上。Francis抬起頭，看見他事業的得力助手，兼最近的司機David，在他身邊打了一把傘。_  
  
  
 _「上車吧，」David說，他看似漠然的神色下全是心疼的語氣。「你會感冒的。」_  
  
  
 _Francis神情複雜的望著David。他不是傻瓜，David對自己的心意一直都很明顯，只是他視而不見而已。David是他企業裡的一個副總裁，絕無可能無條件自願充當他的臨時司機來追回前妻的。Francis知道自己接下來要做的事情非常無情，但是他不想放棄唯一的希望。_  
  
  
 _「David，」Francis握住他撐傘的右手，David非常不明顯的顫抖了一下。儘管他假裝自己沒有特別的反應，但Francis知道他花了很多力氣在壓抑被深愛的人碰觸的快樂。「我能拜託你一件事情嗎？」_  
  
  
 _「什麼事？」David立刻說，他的雙眼放出光芒。那幾乎讓Francis不忍心將自己的無理要求說出口。_  
  
  
 _「你剛剛也聽到了，Rose說叫我不要再來這裡。所以──明天開始能不能請你──」Francis遲疑了一下，但還是決定硬著頭皮說完：「每天來這裡載Rose回去？」_  
  
  
 _David全部的動作都一瞬間凍結了，他僵硬的看著Francis，眼神中流露出震驚和受傷的神色。Francis別過臉。_  
  
  
 _「好的。」過了很久，David低低的說。他的聲音幾乎飄散在風雨之中，彷彿昭示著他的心碎。_  
  
  
 _「能不能──幫我說些好話，」Francis再度開口，這次他不敢看著David的臉。「當她改變想法時，再把這個拿給她？」_  
  
  
 _Francis從懷中掏出一個長形的絨布盒子，裡頭靜靜躺著一隻白色錶帶，金色錶面，鑲了一顆顆低調而不失光彩的小水鑽，但整體設計偏中性的錶。_  
  
  
 _David怔怔的望著Francis，完全沒有看那個盒子一眼，他臉上湧起有些迷惘，有些失望，但更多的是哀傷的神色。_  
  
  
 _最後他露出了一個微笑。比哭還難看。_  
  
  
 _「我答應你，」David說，「我什麼都答應你，Francis。」他張開雙手，用力抱住了Francis，就這一次，他──_  
  
  
「卡！」  
  
  
Erik的胸膛劇烈的上下起伏著，他過了一會才意識到那個「卡」是自己喊的。Charles掙脫了Logan的懷抱，有些吃驚的凝視他。而他們請來的導演也因為自己的工作被搶走而狀似被冒犯的皺起眉頭。充當工作人員的整個部門的人也都不解的望向他。Erik突然覺得口乾舌燥。  
  
  
「老闆，您覺得哪裡不對嗎？」Angel小心翼翼地問。  
  
  
「你們不覺得David這個時候就抱Francis，不太合理嗎？」Erik說，過了一會，他發現所有人都用詭異的表情盯著他看。  
  
  
「我不知道哪邊不合理。」導演聳聳肩說。「要在短短幾秒鐘內表現出David對Francis的感情，就得下些猛藥。」  
  
  
他部門裡的人聽完導演的話後，視線又重新全部聚焦在Erik身上。Logan兩手抱著胸，對他挑起雙眉，Charles也有些尷尬的望著他。Erik覺得自己好像臉紅了。他清了清喉嚨。  
  
  
「總之，我覺得擁抱太過了，」Erik說，連自己都覺得有些心虛。「我們的新品強調內涵，應該要用眼神去表現故事。」  
  
  
導演咕噥著：「隨你怎麼說。」然後揮手叫演員和劇組們都重新各就各位。  
  
  
他們再度拍了一次，Erik看著Charles和Moira在豪華轎車邊說話（他知道只是說台詞而已），攝影機的鏡頭在他們身邊繞著軌道轉，收音麥克風在他們頭頂上移動，而Erik覺得現在連Moira推回玫瑰花束的動作都令人憎恨且忍無可忍。他被自己嚇了好大一跳。 _這只是廣告而已_ ，Erik不停告訴自己。 _他們只是在演戲而已。_  
  
  
可是這支廣告會被全世界的人看到。全世界的人都會知道Francis多迷人可愛。而David有多一往情深。  
  
  
Erik在Charles演到抬起手握住Logan撐傘的右手時又喊了一聲卡。然後後知後覺的發現，他實在太高估自己的忍耐力了。  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
媽的誰寫出這種瑪莉蘇廣告劇本  
  
把我雷的哇哇叫啊！（不就是你自己嗎？）  
  
我回來了我回來了…然後本文也終於開始拍廣告，我都要哭了


	14. Chapter 14

在Erik毫無理由的搶了導演喊卡的權利5遍以後，Charles真的有點忍無可忍了，而他看得出來Logan和Moira也是。Charles知道Erik在吃醋，在愛情裡他就是個只會爬還不會走路的嬰兒。Erik明顯的醋意一開始讓Charles感覺很窩心，但是演戲會累，而且有些人已經開始露出懷疑的神色，那對他們關係的保密可沒幫助。最後，大部分的攝影器材是收鐘點費的，再這樣下去部門明年度會被砍預算。他趁著Erik和導演爭執著誰是誰非時走到他們身旁，用力拽住Erik的胳膊。  
  
  
「抱歉，」Charles對導演還有其他傻在一旁的同事們說：「我得跟Erik談談。」  
  
  
他不顧Erik的掙扎還有同事們驚愕的眼光，拖著Erik來到一條小巷子中。Charles按著Erik的肩膀，盯著他在街燈下反射出玻璃般光澤的雙眼。  
  
  
「你必須停止。」Charles說，「否則今晚我們都不用回家了，而廣告的發行時間會受到延遲。」  
  
  
「我不明白你在說什麼，」Erik嘴硬的回道：「我只是希望廣告能夠拍出我們要的效果。」  
  
  
Charles瞪著他，有點被惹毛了。一個團隊在合作完成一個案子時最需要的就是雙向讓步。每個人都有自己的想法，那也就是為什麼每個人都必須學會放棄，他相信做到這個位置的Erik懂這個道理。  
  
  
「你先回家吧，」Charles緩緩的說。  
  
  
Erik皺起眉頭，「不。」  
  
  
「不想看到我們演戲內容的最好方法，就是離開現場。」  
  
  
「我在盡我的責任，我是部門的主管，不能不知道——」  
  
  
「Erik！」Charles惱怒的打斷了他，感覺到心跳的飛快，他正在對自己的老闆大小聲。「你不知道演戲就是這麼回事嗎？如果你還記得的話，我提議過由你來演的。」  
  
  
Erik抿緊了雙唇，他終於不再堅持自己表面上是為了公事的道理。他們瞪著彼此，胸膛都在明顯的上下起伏，然後一個清喉嚨的聲音在他們身旁響起，把Charles嚇了一跳。  
  
  
「我同意Charles說的，」  
  
  
他們一起抬起頭，巷子口在街燈的映照下背光而呈現一片刺眼的白。穿著體面西裝，帶著黑色領結的Logan兩手交叉抱在胸前，斜倚著巷口的紅磚牆，一臉不耐煩的說：「你來演這個角色吧Lehnsherr，不要像一隻被主人拋棄的德國狼犬一直對我狂吠。」  
  
  
Erik瞪大雙眼，雙眉高高挑起，不知道是對於Logan敢這樣冒犯他，還是對於他們的私人對話都被聽見了感到震驚。他雙唇開合了幾次，然後用彷彿硬擠出喉嚨的乾澀聲音說：「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」  
  
  
Logan挑了挑眉，相當好心的解釋道：「我是說，我要把這個角色讓給你，好讓你跟男朋友雙雙對對的上電視。」  
  
  
「男朋友？」  
  
  
「夠了，Erik。」一個女人的聲音說。  
  
  
Emma Frost從Logan背後探出頭來，她纖細窈窕的身軀完全被Logan擋住以致於先前沒人注意到她的存在。Erik像一隻受到威脅的獵豹，弓起背，衝著Emma幾乎是用咆哮的說：「妳為什麼會在這裡？！」  
  
  
「你為什麼對美女這麼兇呢？」Emma狀似迷惘的說，然後她非常戲劇化的露出一個豁然大悟的表情。「啊！我知道了，是因為你是個基佬的關係！」  
  
  
要不是Erik的表情真的很難看，Charles幾乎要為了Emma的幽默笑出來了。  
  
  
「Emma Frost！」Erik低吼道。  
  
  
「得了吧Erik，你以為這還是個秘密嗎？」Emma十分殘忍的說，更殘忍的是她指了指身後，在背光的巷子口，數個看不清是誰的頭顱層層疊疊排成一排，往他們的方向窺視。Charles眨眨眼，發現那由下往上分別是Angel，Moira，Sean，Alex，Hank，Darwin，還有一些其他組、他也叫不太出名字的人。  
  
  
「喔嗨，Lehnsherr老闆、Charles…」Sean膽戰心驚的打了招呼。  
  
  
Erik彷彿石化了，他渾身僵硬的站在原地，臉上不斷變換著各種顏色。  
  
  
「Angel，」Emma喊道，而屬於Angel的那顆頭顱迅速出列，跑到他們身邊。「跟Erik說明一下吧，等他自己想通，我們可青春不再了。」  
  
  
「老闆，我們是為了你才寫這個劇本的耶！」Angel抱怨道。  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik問，他臉上的顏色停在紅色，而且有越來越深的跡象。  
  
  
「你跟Charles啊，」Alex說。「我們以為劇本這樣寫的話你一定會演David的。」  
  
  
Charles也開始覺得臉很熱了。怎麼回事，現在是辦公室裡的人都急著想幫他跟Erik出櫃嗎？還有他們是怎麼知道的？難道他跟Erik一直都這麼明顯嗎？Charles想想覺得有些沮喪。 _那我之前為什麼還要偷偷摸摸的跟Erik約會？_  
  
  
「是你們E-mail上寫說要由第二高票的人演David的。」Erik說，他臉上充滿驚慌的神色。  
  
  
「你不是老闆嗎？」Emma插嘴。「不能黑箱一下嗎？」  
  
  
「我不是很確定妳在員工面前提倡黑箱是個好主意。」  
  
  
「等等，」Charles頭疼的說：「你們到底知道些什麼？為什麼你們會覺得我跟Erik──」  
  
  
話一說完，Charles發現現場的十幾雙眼睛全部瞪得大大的，視線像要把他燒出洞般灼熱。  
  
  
「你開玩笑的吧，組長？」Angel似乎真的很驚訝，因為她對Charles以前慣用的稱呼跑了出來而不自知。「Erik上任的第一天，當眾請你當他秘書，然後你羞答答的說好，搞得跟求婚一樣──」  
  
  
「我才沒有羞答答！」  
  
  
「你有。而且那天中午你們兩個就一起消失了。」Sean說。  
  
  
「那是…」Charles有種越描越黑的感覺，他頭疼更嚴重了。  
  
  
「你們還在辦公室裡開房間。」Darwin接口。他舉起左手，拇指和食指圍成一個小圈，然後伸出右手食指朝圈圈內來回戳入再拔出，製造一個相當下流的手勢。  
  
  
在場的人都拍手大笑，Charles覺得自己的臉肯定紅得能滴出血。「我們沒有在辦公室……」他無力地小聲說。  
  
  
「每天都開同一間~」某人起鬨的說，所有人再次笑成一團。  
  
  
「妳們──？」Erik鐵青著臉，轉過頭瞪向Emma和Angel。  
  
  
「誰知道你們每天都關在辦公室裡幹什麼。」Emma聳聳肩，火上加油的說。  
  
  
「還要否認嗎？」Moira雙手交叉在胸前兇巴巴的問。「Lehnsherr老闆你到底要不要演？」  
  
  
「你的嘴角在笑，Moira。」Charles虛弱地說。  
  
  
Erik僵硬的轉身看著Logan。「你要讓我演嗎？」  
  
  
「這是承認的意思嗎？」Logan歪著頭，用一種饒有興致的神情看回去。「如果你讓我跟Charles獨處一晚的話。」  
  
  
旁邊有人拍著手吹起口哨來，Charles覺得自己的臉瞬間熱了起來。Erik兩道眉毛高高挑起，咬著牙說：「你說什麼？」  
  
  
「開玩笑的。」Logan說，他漫不經心的把領結扯下來，一把塞進了Erik手裡。「我只是覺得你像個聽到聖誕節提前放假的小朋友一樣開心，看起來很討厭而已。」  
  
  
Erik傻愣愣的捧著那個領結，臉上再度上演燈光秀。被冷落已久的導演這時候走了過來，清清喉嚨：「幾位主角們，我們可以開始拍了嗎？」  
  
  
「我想這兒沒我的事了。」Logan對眾人攤了攤手，「先回家啦，明天還要跑幾個大客戶呢，但是拍好後我要第一個看毛片。」  
  
  
「你要走了？」導演吃驚地說，「我們甚至還沒有拍成功的一次！」他有些不滿的將視線投向Erik。  
  
  
「主角換人啦。」Logan大剌剌地說，順著他的指尖發現視線落在Erik身上的導演，臉上瞬間出現了『不是吧』的表情。Logan也不理會他，逕自邊脫西裝外套邊往停車場走去。嘴裡一邊胡亂抱怨著：「搞什麼鬼，這西裝真不舒服──」  
  
  
Charles看了看Erik，又看了看眾人，導演對他做了個「請」的動作，但是Charles覺得在這個當下，有件事他非做不可，之後再做就會顯得沒誠意了。「抱歉，可以再等我一下嗎？」他堆起歉意的笑容問。  
  
  
「什麼？喔老天，」導演頭疼地說：「好吧，快點。」  
  
  
Charles尋著街燈往停車場那兒快步走去，接著他想起自己與他人的體型差距，於是改用小跑步的，幸好他如願在Logan上車駛離街區前追上了他。  
  
  
「Logan，等等！」  
  
  
Logan詫異的回過頭。「你跟來做什麼？」他挑起一邊眉毛，疑惑的說：「Lehnsherr真的讓你跟我獨處一晚？」  
  
  
「不是，」Charles有些啼笑皆非。「我只是想，嗯，跟你道個歉。」  
  
  
「喔，別在意。」Logan搖搖頭說，他臉上堆滿了揶揄。「該道歉的人不過來，派自己的甜心？這不及格啊。」  
  
  
「不，我不是指角色這件事。」Charles深吸了口氣，好熱，他希望這是因為剛剛的小跑步造成的而不是自己又臉紅了。「我是說──那個──你對我──呃──」  
  
  
Logan臉上的笑容消失了，他靜靜的看著Charles，從巷子裡穿出來的寒風把兩個人的頭髮吹的一團亂，Charles瑟縮了一下，而Logan的表情在那一刻有些鬆動，他高挑壯碩的身體晃了一下，Charles不知道那是不是表示他想擁抱他。如果Logan要求一個擁抱的話，Charles不可能狠心到拒絕的。  
  
  
但最後Logan只是對他笑了一下。「沒什麼好道歉的，不就這麼回事嘛。」他說，然後他轉身開了車門，Charles看不見他的表情。「我一直都知道，你從來就不會屬於我。」  
  
  
  
  
TBC.   
  
  
狼叔沒關係，查查不要你，我要～（花癡臉）


	15. Chapter 15

_Rose迷惘的看著撐傘站在雨中的男人，她記得他叫David，是Francis的司機……不，好像是一個副總裁。他連續好幾天都這個時候站在戲院的出口。倫敦令人詬病常飄雨的天氣似乎並不能使他退縮。Rose拒絕了很多次David說要載她回去的好意。但今天──今天又是雨天。而剛剛的戲讓Rose想起了Francis，她忽然有股衝動，如果今天Francis出現的話，她想跟他說說話，也許在車上，一趟回家的短短路程對一點問候和一點關心來說，應該很足夠。_  
  
  
 _但是今天Francis沒有來，來的是David。事實上，好幾天都是這樣。_  
  
  
 _當然Rose還記得是自己叫Francis不要再來的。她痛恨自己內心深處的小小失落。不過看到David也很令人開心。_  
  
  
 _David有一頭燦爛耀眼的金髮，他和Francis的體型差距很大。David身形瘦削，兩頰甚至瘦到有些凹陷，但他的身體結實有力，穿上西裝令人完全移不開視線。他有雙妖異的綠眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁，還有薄的像兩片紙的嘴唇。_  
  
  
 _Francis，啊可愛的Francis，你的眼睛讓你成為天生贏家，但男人不就該方顎薄唇？_  
  
  
 _水珠老實不客氣的在David肩膀的高級西服布料上滑動，回過神來時Rose才發現他已經離自己這麼近了。_  
  
  
 _Rose覺得今晚的衝動特別多。_  
  
  
 _「戲如何？」David問道，他調整自己的步伐走在Rose身旁。_  
  
  
 _「很好，很好。」Rose回答。「這是我第二次看理查二世，感觸和第一次很不相同。不再因為理查的愚昧與自大而憤怒，反而十分同情他的下場，我甚至掉淚了。」她滔滔不絕地說，接著突然意識到David的沉默，「抱歉，你知道理查二世嗎？」_  
  
  
 _「是的，我對於本國歷史還有些了解，」David笑著說。「但是莎士比亞劇恐怕沒太多涉獵，我中學的時候都忙著做壞事。」_  
  
  
 _Rose試著從David穩重的形象去想像16歲的他，年輕而生機蓬勃、調皮搗蛋，讓學校老師束手無策的模樣。他必定體格強健且擅長運動，陽光下他晶亮的汗水在漂亮的肌肉上滑落會是多美的畫面。Rose嚥了口唾沫。「我很抱歉，我不該淨說些無趣的故事。」她小聲說。_  
  
  
 _「妳現在連閒聊的用詞都是莎士比亞風格了。」David看了她一眼，眼角的弧度往上弓，讓他的眼睛看起來十分溫柔。「而且我想聽妳說，我不認為這是無聊的故事。」_  
  
  
 _Rose看著他，漸漸露出了幾日以來最燦爛的笑容。David為她打開她拒絕多日的車門，這次她想也不想就坐進去了。_  
  
  
 _David盡職的扮演著司機的角色，卻又同時發揮他的幽默機智與Rose閒聊。Rose驚訝於自己為何沒有早點決定坐上David的車。David應該是單身，奇怪的是如此出類拔萃的他怎麼會一直沒有對象。Rose一路上想著某些可能性，那讓她有點罪惡感，但又控制不住的興奮。_  
  
  
 _Francis的臉時不時出現在她腦海中，但Rose告訴自己必須遺忘。_  
  
  
 _到家時，David替Rose開了車門，Rose坐在沙發椅上抬頭望著他，她向David伸出手，開車載她回家的紳士有些困惑，但很快便反應過來扶著她下車。現在無疑是氣氛最好的時候，她想。_  
  
  
 _Rose絆了一跤，然後趁David自然而然向她伸出臂彎時攀上他的肩膀。_  
  
  
 _她吻了他。_  
  
  
 _但一切和Rose預期的不一樣，David全身都僵住了，這一點都不是個溫柔浪漫的吻，她被一股力量猛然推開，David胡亂用袖口擦了擦嘴唇，表情不容錯認的震驚。然後他似乎突然想到Rose還在他面前，一臉惱怒又受傷地看著他的動作。_  
  
  
 _他們沉默的對看了好一會。Rose喘著氣，搖著頭問道：「既然沒這個意思，為什麼天天來戲院門口等我？」_  
  
  
 _David仍然看著她，他的雙唇抖動了一下，但什麼也沒說。Rose瞥見他下意識的往自己的左手腕看過去，他戴著一支錶，白色錶帶，金色錶面，鑲著一顆顆小鑽石。一個想法在Rose腦海裡漸漸現出形體。她覺得自己忽然失重了，手腳輕飄飄的彷彿不在她的軀體上。_  
  
  
 _「喔，我的天哪。」Rose喃喃說，「是他，對不對？是Francis……」_  
  
  
 _Daivd的雙眼不再看著她，他迷人的綠眼睛瞪著一旁的地磚。Rose不敢置信的連連搖頭。_  
  
  
 _「你──愛他，對嗎？」Rose乾澀的說。_  
  
  
 _David的身體晃了一下。「不──」_  
  
  
 _「喔是的，你愛他。」Rose打斷他，一股惱怒的情緒在心裡爆炸。「──我只是一個工具！」_  
  
  
 _David的胸膛上下起伏，他看著Rose倒退了幾步，轉身提著裙子進屋去了。他在夜色中站了一會，屋子裡的燈從一樓亮起，接著暗去，然後是樓梯間的燈光短暫的被使用，David看著Rose的足跡一路到了二樓臥室。接著面向庭院的窗戶被打開，Rose從那兒探出頭。_  
  
  
 _「你還在那裡做什麼？」她用指責的口氣大聲說，「不要再出現在我面前！」_  
  
  
 _David回到駕駛座，尚未平復自己的呼吸，然後他的眼角餘光看到了放在副駕駛座位上的錶盒。他咬了下嘴唇，發動汽車在夜晚中狂飆。_  
  
  
 _他在每晚回家前都會繞過來看看的、那棟典雅卻不失氣派的房屋前停下，有一個人在那裡等著他。或許不是等他的人，只是等著他的消息。_  
  
  
 _「David，」Francis打開大門時語氣透露出愉快。「你今晚花了比平時還久的時間，是不是有──」_  
  
  
 _David沒有等他說完，就扶著Francis的後頸迅速且用力的吻了他一下。Francis嚇壞了，瞪大雙眼望著他。_  
  
  
 _「我很抱歉，」David說，他的呼吸洩露出他的激動。「我無法再這樣下去了──」_  
  
  
 _「Da、David──」Francis結結巴巴地說，David再度奪走他說話的機會，捧著他把實際年齡隱藏的太完美的臉頰，親吻那雙柔軟的嘴唇。_  
  
  
 _當David結束這個吻時，Francis用他無往不利的藍色眼睛水汪汪的看著他，裡頭盛滿了後悔與痛苦。David不想深究其中代表的意義，他從外套內袋中取出錶盒，打開來並拿出那隻Francis本想送給Rose的錶。_  
  
  
 _Francis顫抖了一下，他低聲說了什麼，似乎是「別──」，但David不想知道，他將錶戴在Francis的左手腕上。_  
  
  
 _「我無法再這樣下去了。」David又說了一次，這次輕的幾乎聽不見。在離開之前，他緩緩的靠近Francis，緩緩地再度把嘴唇貼在Franics的雙唇上。_  
  
  
 _Francis有很多空檔可以躲開，但是他沒有。_  
  
  
  
「卡！」導演喊道。他滿意的點著頭。「大家辛苦了！今天先到這邊。」  
  
  
Charles跟Erik放開對方，他們發現彼此的眼神接在一起，都不約而同的露出一個有些尷尬的笑容。經過幾天的摸索，他們終於順利拍完所有的鏡頭，接下來也許還會有需要補拍的地方，但至少不會像之前那麼辛苦了。  
  
  
「這真不是件簡單的差事。」Erik一邊補充水分一邊說：「要吻你同時假裝旁邊沒有一群員工正盯著看──」  
  
  
「還有吻Moira。」Charles惡意的提醒道。  
  
  
「是她吻我，不是我吻她。」Erik不太自在地說。Charles忍不住笑了起來，他想轉頭找Moira一起調侃Erik，但發現身邊空無一人。所有人都聚集到攝影機旁去了，正專注地看著剛剛拍好的影片。  
  
  
Charles和Erik一同走了過去。有些人拍拍他們的肩膀說著些「做的好！」之類的話，Charles紛紛點頭致意。注意到他們的靠近，部門裡的人全部從攝影機後抬起頭。  
  
  
「這廣告的關係好亂啊。」Darwin用搧風點火的語氣說。Charles希望自己沒有臉紅，但根據臉上的熱度判斷，他的祈禱應該沒有被親愛的天神回應。  
  
  
Angel瞪了Darwin一眼，臉上卻帶著得意的表情。  
  
  
「我只想知道Lehnsherr老闆為什麼要把頭髮染得這麼金燦燦。」Sean一臉憂鬱。  
  
  
「你對金髮有什麼意見嗎？」Alex說。然後他跟Sean互瞪了起來。  
  
  
「別鬧了，姑娘們。」導演粗聲粗氣的說，他推開一直想往攝影機前擠過去的員工。「收工收工，這邊的影片我們會先回去剪輯一下，如果有缺漏或不適用的地方再請各位幫忙。」  
  
  
「還要拍啊？」Moira抱怨地說。「我不想再吻Lehnsherr老闆了，我的身體都快被Charles憤怒的眼神燒成灰了！」  
  
  
Charles決定不搭理她，自從他和Erik被迫出櫃以後，部門裡的員工越來越沒大沒小，老是愛拿這件事開他們玩笑。同事們的目的很明顯，Erik是個臉皮薄的人，每次被這樣一鬧都會臉紅結巴，有時候走路還會同手同腳，如果要Charles誠實地說，那看起是真的挺可愛的，不能怪這些人樂此不疲。  
  
  
慶幸的是導演最後並沒有要求再重拍某些鏡頭，他的團隊將初步剪輯好的兩段影片送來給Erik，而部門裡看完之後一致認為這可以成為今年的最大王牌。Erik因此相當具有自信的將影片送去Shaw的辦公室。  
  
  
他們從CEO那兒得到的回饋也相當不錯，Shaw將影片寄給全公司的人，並在電子郵件中大力讚揚部門的表現。團隊接著繼續編輯影片，加上特效與品牌商標，讓它們成為兩支完美的真正廣告。一切是如此順遂，讓Charles有種在夢境中的錯覺，漸漸忘了前一段日子一直懸在心上的一件事。直到他在某個週一早晨和Erik一起走進辦公室。  
  
  
他們像往常一樣和部門裡所有的員工打招呼，但沒有獲得熟悉的熱情回應，平時頑皮吵鬧的組員們欲言又止的看著他們倆，辦公室裡充斥著一股恐慌的低氣壓。  
  
  
「怎麼回事？」Charles敏銳的問道。  
  
  
「Charles，我們不知道是誰做的，但你和Lehnsherr老闆最好有點心裡準備。」Hank一臉憂心忡忡地說。「今天早上每個人的桌上都有這個。」  
  
  
Charles看向他攤開的雙手，覺得雞皮疙瘩頓時爬滿了的全身。Hank的手上躺著一張紙條，上面寫著"God Condemn You to Hell!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

Erik坐在他的真皮辦公椅內，面前站著的女人曾經是自己的得力助手，她辦事俐落且周全，Erik從來不用擔心交代給她的事情會有什麼閃失。Erik一度替她高興，她的能力被董事看見而高升，同時也惋惜自己失去一個完美的工作夥伴。但直到這一刻，Erik發現，她已經從文書處理達人成為懂得做決策的管理者了。  
  
  
「報警吧。」Raven冷冷的說。她看著Erik的眼神充斥不滿。  
  
  
Erik揉了揉太陽穴。「我不能。」  
  
  
「你知道，要不是尊敬你曾經是我老闆，我真想把鋼筆戳進你的太陽穴裡。」Raven狠狠地說。她的聲音因為憤怒而顫抖。「Charles受到威脅！現在這渾蛋直接把威脅信放在你部門裡的每個人桌上！Erik Lehnsherr，告訴我你讓自己的員工每天活在恐懼之中的狗屁道理！」  
  
  
「Ian讓妳越來越口無遮攔了。」Erik淡淡的說。  
  
  
Raven哼了一聲。「他懂得管理，也懂邏輯。」  
  
  
「妳以為我不擔心，不害怕嗎？」Erik開口才發現自己的音量不自覺大了起來。「但是廣告已經拍完八成了，過不久就要發表，我們花了那麼多心血和預算，Shaw也對此抱有很大的期待──」  
  
  
「團隊的生命安全和廣告哪個重要？」Raven近乎尖叫的說。她猛力喘著氣，兩顆美麗的眼珠瞪得像是要掉出眼眶一樣。  
  
  
Erik沉默了一會，在這個瞬間他突然領悟到吵架一點意義都沒有。他需要的是解決問題，於是他嘆了口氣，平靜的說：「Raven，妳不是女孩了，喊出質問很容易，但妳自己心裡知道，我需要考量的事情太多了。」  
  
  
Erik也很痛恨現在的處境，他們調閱了監視器，但理所當然的當天晚上的錄影都被刪除了。公司裡有門禁，而刷卡紀錄一樣被刪的一乾二淨。基本上員工是不能隨心所欲到其他部門去亂闖的，依照這樣的邏輯來看，這個威脅者很有可能是自己部門的人。但幾個月的時間下來，Erik實在無法懷疑任何一個人，更何況這些人都跟Charles相處很久了，他們之間融洽的不得了，Erik無法想像有誰會不喜歡Charles。另一方面，每天一上班就開始玩「誰是兇手」的解謎遊戲也很令他厭煩。一個團隊最需要的合作基礎就是信任，對所有人抱持猜忌是Erik最不願意做的。  
  
  
Raven仍舊怒目瞪視著他，Erik開始考慮要找時間請Ian管教管教這個越來越愛大呼小叫的秘書，但令他吃驚的是，幾秒鐘後Raven的肩膀垮了下來，她低著頭說：「你說的沒錯，我知道公司沒辦法重新再拍一支廣告了，也承擔不了報警之後可能會讓廣告提早曝光的風險。」  
  
  
Erik眨了眨眼，正準備接話時，Raven又搶著道：「可是，你不是部門主管嗎？你會有兩全其美的辦法的，對嗎？」  
  
  
Erik實在是不忍心對充滿希望的Raven說不，但此時此刻他也是毫無頭緒，於是只能含糊地說：「我正在思考，如果可以的話，我覺得妳應該要給我一些時間和空間。」  
  
  
「我明白了。」Raven盯著他說，Erik慶幸前幾年的共事還讓他和Raven之間保持著這樣的默契，「那我回去了，希望過不久就能聽到好消息。」  
  
  
Erik心不在焉的點點頭，Raven在他的眼角餘光中走向辦公室的門，在她的金色腦袋消失在門板之後不久，又探頭進來。  
  
  
「Erik，」Raven喊道，「有鑑於你現在的狀況，我不想製造你太多煩惱。但我還是有一句話要給你。」  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik困惑的問。  
  
  
「你的人生不是只有工作。」Raven說，Erik愣在辦公桌之後，金髮女人的紅唇張開，似乎還想補充什麼，但最終她只是聳聳肩，就將門掩上。  
  
  
Erik足足在原地呆了好幾分鐘，Raven的話感覺很熟悉，然後他立刻想起Charles就常這麼告訴他。先前他聽了沒有多少感覺，但是在對的時間點，這句話如同晴天霹靂，腦海裡竄過無數個愉快的記憶，沒有花多久的時間，Erik就發現那裏面全是Charles的身影。  
  
  
他放任自己沉浸在那些回憶中一會，嘴角因為這些回播的記憶而慢慢勾起絕對會讓Emma翻白眼的笑容。他想到第一次見到Charles時，自己是如何被那雙水藍色且充滿活躍生命力的雙眼給深深吸引，之後一發不可收拾，他的目光一直追隨著Charles，經過了企劃案、投票、Sales Rally、他的生日、Karaoke吧、Charles的一小批粉絲……。  
  
  
一個模糊的念頭忽然閃過，Erik抓不住它，他皺著眉努力想釐清心中那股異樣的感覺。但是一個細小的「叮咚」聲打斷了他的思維。Erik往電腦螢幕看去，發現是信箱收到新郵件的提示音，而寄件人來自於Shaw。  
  
  
Erik點開它，那是一封寄給所有員工的群組信。  
  
  
Dear all,  
  
  
近日公關與行銷部門的表現相當亮眼，我能感受到每位同仁對於即將問世的廣告充滿期待。然而我注意到公司內部有不同的聲音。如果各位有任何需要討論的議題，我的辦公室信箱隨時敞開。歡迎任何人匿名對我或公司提出意見，討論總是能帶領我們取得佳績。謝謝大家的努力。我們必定能在第四季創造X鐘錶公司的巔峰！  
  
  


Sabastian Shaw

  
  
  
Erik心情複雜的看著這封郵件，Shaw必然知道了恐嚇信的事，而且在盡他所能的幫忙，但這樣做的效果是有限的。畢竟──誰會在做了這樣的事之後真的去投書執行長信箱？Erik煩悶的將信件歸類。他已經快要分不清楚現在最緊急的是安排廣告以及新品發表會的日程，還是恐嚇信事件了。  
  
  
就在他的滑鼠游標將Shaw的信丟進「執行長」這個資料夾時，信箱又收到了新郵件。Erik驚鴻一瞥後便瞪大雙眼。那封郵件的標題寫著「關於恐嚇信的事」。  
  
  
Erik感到自己的心跳漏了一拍，他急忙點了開來。寄件人是Jerry Gibson，他思考了一會，腦海裡完全沒有跟這個名字相關的資訊。  
  
  
Hello，如同標題所說的，我有跟恐嚇信相關的事情要告訴你。請你撥電話給我好嗎？請放心，我不是寄恐嚇信的人，只是一個知道內情且像你一樣掙扎著該怎麼做的人。  
  
  
Erik的皮膚上竄起一排雞皮疙瘩。一個知道內情且像你一樣掙扎著該怎麼做的人。他同時感到希望和被看穿的恐懼。郵件的下方寫著一排顯然是代表電話號碼的數字。Erik只花了不到三秒鐘的時間就決定撥打，一通電話，他不會有損失。  
  
  
電話在嘟嘟嘟幾聲之後被接通了，另一頭傳來一個男人微尖的嗓音，似乎他也很緊張。  
  
  
「嗨，你是Erik Lehnsherr嗎？」  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Erik在晚間七點抵達這家Costa，對於生意熱鬧的環境感到放心許多。至少Gibson如果來者不善的話是不至於挑這種公共場所的。Erik煩躁的看了下手機，Gibson給他的簡訊中寫著他將會穿著暗綠色的毛衣──那讓Erik想起Charles在假日總是喜歡穿著羊毛開衫讀書的模樣，那麼溫暖又那麼聖潔。每當他抬起頭來和Erik對上眼的時候，那對海藍寶石般的眼睛看起來又可以那麼勾人。  
  
  
Erik因為看見自己記憶中的Charles而笑了一下，接著他又惱怒的想，究竟是什麼樣的混帳會對如此美好的Charles做這種事。  
  
  
當然，就算有毛衣這個共通點，Erik很不願意把Charles的形象與來人重疊──是的，即使理智告訴Erik他不應該預設立場，但實際上Gibson在他心中幾乎已經要和「卑鄙小人」畫上等號了。  
  
  
「嗨。」  
  
  
一個人拍了他的肩膀，Erik迅速回過頭來，面前是個再普通不過的年輕人，中等身材，輪廓平板，屬於在人群中看一眼就會立刻遺忘的類型，他身上穿著暗綠色的毛衣，表情險的有些疲憊又有些緊繃。  
  
  
Erik打量了他一會，注意到他雙手都是空的，外觀上完全找不到武器，才緩緩的問道：「Jerry Gibson？」  
  
  
「是的。」年輕人回答，他抹了抹臉，左顧右盼的似乎在尋找座位。  
  
  
「不，」Erik立刻說，「我們這樣就好，我想你也沒有長談的意思。」  
  
  
對方遲疑了一下，然後點點頭。  
  
  
「那麼，」Erik開門見山的說：「告訴我寄恐嚇信的人是誰？」  
  
  
Gibson的身體很明顯的從放鬆轉變為戒備，他抬起那雙毫無特色的灰眼珠，急促的說：「我不會告訴你的。」  
  
  
「我以為你約我來這裡就是為了告訴我一個名字。」Erik有些被激怒了。「而我也是為了這個名字而來。」  
  
  
「得到名字之後你要做什麼？」Gibson尖銳的說：「你要報警嗎？不，你不能。Lehnsherr先生，名字對你沒有任何意義。」  
  
  
「我可以找他談談！」Erik說，努力壓抑想揪住Gibson怒吼的衝動。「給他他所需要的，請他停止傷害Charles──」  
  
  
「他不會傷害Charles的，」Gibson立刻打斷Erik。  
  
  
「我無法判斷。」Erik說，他的雙手已在不知不覺中握成拳頭。這Gibson的腦袋是裝漿糊嗎？「他到底要什麼？只要我能做到的，我都會給他！」  
  
  
「來不及了！」Gibson激動的說，「廣告都拍完了──呃，你們，如果早一點注意到的話──你們──」他喘起氣來，胡亂抓著自己的頭髮。  
  
  
Erik一臉茫然的看著他，對於Gibson的話完全沒有頭緒。但他不能讓今天這一趟白費。Erik清了清喉嚨打斷Gibson的動作，然後說：「我只想問你一件事。你知道他的行為犯法吧？」  
  
  
Gibson的肩膀縮了一下，然後他小幅度的點了點頭。  
  
  
「那你為什麼放任他這麼做？你知道Charles其實是可以讓他鋃鐺入獄的嗎？」Erik咄咄逼人的問。  
  
  
他原以為Gibson會因此害怕退讓，但出乎意料的是，年輕人深深的嘆了口氣，用一種Erik完全無法不動容的眼神看過來。那雙平凡無奇的眼睛充滿了懇求、感情、後悔、以及堅定。  
  
  
「你我都是為了同一件事情站在這。」Gibson說。「Charles Xavier呢？我敢打賭你把他藏起來了，因為你愛他，對嗎？」  
  
  
Erik說不出話來。  
  
  
「我今天來只有一個請求。而且我知道這個請求很沒有道理，你幾乎沒可能照我的話去做。」  
  
  
「什麼請求？」  
  
  
「不要再追查這件事了。」Gibson平靜的說。「我保證Charles Xavier安全，廣告和新品發表會如期進行，只要你當作這些都沒發生過。」  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Charles在床上翻了個身，數著這是自己清醒以來第幾次想謀殺個什麼東西，然後發現身體已經不知不覺坐起來，一條腿跨在棉被外，正將左腳塞進拖鞋裡。  
  
  
他嘆了口氣，提起嗓子喊道：「Louis，你在外面嗎？」  
  
  
「在。」房門外傳來一個男人模糊的回應：「需要什麼？」  
  
  
「見鬼。」Charles以只有自己能聽見的音量咕噥。他敏捷的翻下床，隨便順了順壓皺的睡衣和大概是亂翹的頭髮，然後啪達啪達的走到房門口，把門打開了一條縫隙。  
  
  
只開了這麼小一個縫，Charles就和門外穿著一身黑色勁裝的男人對到眼，那人看他的眼神彷彿Charles是什麼寵物準備溜出籠子去外頭逛大街的模樣，他們沉默對峙了一會。  
  
  
過了幾分鐘，Charles碧藍的雙眼漸漸盈滿淚水，他抽噎著說：「我、我剛剛接到通知…。」  
  
  
門外的男人用冷淡疏離的眼神瞪著他。Charles繼續哭哭啼啼的說：「我妹妹……出車禍，現在被送到皇家倫敦醫院……」  
  
  
「真是不幸。」Louis淡淡的表達了他的遺憾。「你沒有妹妹，Xavier家沒有女兒。」  
  
  
Charles砰的一聲將門關上。  
  
  
名叫Louis的男人面色不改，繼續在房門口站崗。這幾天他已經習慣這個委託人的物件越來越古怪的行徑。說真的，被保護的人到最後都會變成這樣，Louis早就見怪不怪。  
  
  
Charles再度將門打開一個縫隙。Louis這次連頭的懶的轉，他斜眼看著從門後露出來的半顆棕色頭顱。  
  
  
「你不會讓我踏出這棟房子一步的，是不是？」Charles用尖銳且隱含怒氣的聲音問。  
  
  
「是。」Louis平板的回答。  
  
  
Charles叫了一聲，大概是壓抑的怒吼。他又用力將房門關了起來。用原木做的上好門板發出不祥的嘎吱聲，Charles一點都不想去思考Erik要是知道他蓄意破壞這扇門時會露出如何的震驚模樣。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Charles躺在床上（是的，他又回到床上了）用力的思考著，這一切到底問題出在哪。他懷裡抱著Erik慣用的枕頭，但上面沾染屬於Erik的味道早就在接近中午的時刻消散的無影無蹤，或者是Charles聞了一整天嗅覺疲勞了。  
  
  
他無聊到快發瘋了。  
  
  
在整個部門收到恐嚇信的當天，Erik就宣佈無限期放Charles假。但是這個假期間他不能回家，不能出門晃盪，更別說出門踏青。他被Erik帶回位在倫敦市區的家中，由六個壯的像熊的保鑣保護著。  
  
  
起初Charles快快樂樂的享受三天假期，每天早上睡到被Erik吻醒，揉著惺忪的眼睛看他在床邊著裝（天哪，他永遠看不膩Erik穿衣服的過程，或是脫衣服的過程），接著出門去公司。然後Charles就翻個身繼續睡大頭覺，醒來以後吃午餐，看看書，喝下午茶。晚上Erik回到家，他們一起吃晚餐，接著就寢。一天也就這麼過了。  
  
  
第四天開始，Charles覺得自己不過是待在一個環境非常好的監獄裡，而他不知道這個情況還要持續多久。他不能出門，一切需要的東西保鑣都會去買。而他帶來的書都看完了，在Amazon上買的書卻要兩個禮拜左右才會送到。  
  
  
原先對於跟Erik同居的美好幻想也在逐漸破滅中。Charles不在工作崗位上所造成的結果是，Erik凡事都必須親力親為，以往能被分攤掉的瑣事現在都由他一肩扛起。Erik越來越晚下班，回到家也累的倒頭就睡，根本沒有力氣再跟Charles親熱。  
  
  
Charles現在迫切的需要一點什麼來排遣寂寞。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Charles做了一桌菜。  
  
  
這非常有幫助的讓他消耗了一整天的時間，而且過程中保鑣一直緊張兮兮的假裝經過廚房門口。Charles翻著白眼，好歹他和Erik在一起前也是一個人生活的。獨居的人就算再怎麼糟糕，也至少會一兩樣菜色，以免有狀況導致自己不能出門時會沒東西吃。  
  
  
最讓Charles驚訝的是他從櫥櫃裡翻出一本書頁發黃的食譜，然後突然意識到Erik以前也是一個人住，他卻先入為主的認為這個忙碌的男人就是外帶食物命。不過，根據這本只是略顯年代卻異常完整的食譜來看，Erik恐怕第一次翻閱時就同時也是最後一次了。  
  
  
有一件事Charles非得承認不可，那就是雖然他會做菜，但絕對稱不上美味。因此在起居室等待Erik回家時他十分緊張。  
  
  
晚上八點，Charles在快要再度進入夢鄉時聽見自動黃銅門背後響起步伐聲，立刻從沙發上跳了起來，然後給剛開門，連皮鞋都還來不及脫的Erik一個砲彈似的熱烈擁抱。  
  
  
「唔──」  
  
  
Erik明顯被嚇了一跳，他的公事包和汽車遙控器嘩啦啦的跌在地上。不過他很快的認出朝自己撞來的人是誰並一把抱住。  
  
  
「你回來了！」Charles用絕處逢生的語氣喊道。  
  
  
「是啊。」Erik笑著吻他的頭髮，鼻尖埋在他的髮絲間嗅聞，過了一會，西裝筆挺的男人抬起頭，用力在空氣中嗅了嗅。「你……煮了晚餐？」  
  
  
「對。」想到那些大概只能勉強下肚的食物，Charles有些羞赧，但他還是忍不住抱怨道：「你這麼晚回來，它們都涼了。」  
  
  
「真抱歉。」  
  
  
Erik試著吻他的額頭，不過Charles迅速抬起頭把自己的嘴唇湊上去。他們相碰的四唇發出響亮的「啵」，然後看著對方的眼睛，雙雙露出笑容。Charles拉著他往餐廳的方向走，經過兩三個保鏢身邊時，那幾個男人用一貫面無表情的樣子盯著他們看，但是嘴角都含著若有似無的笑意。  
  
  
Charles突然意識到現在的情況：他在家裡燒了一桌菜等Erik回家。在Erik打開家門的時候衝過去擁吻，然後興高采烈的牽著手去吃晚餐。這豈不是一個妻子會做的事嗎？！  
  
  
他彆扭極了，立刻放開Erik的手，讓後者摸不著頭緒的望向他。  
  
  
「嘿，Charles，」Erik狀似隨意的問。「今天都在做什麼呢？」  
  
  
這句話湊巧的引爆了Charles發悶寂寞了好幾天的不滿，但是發脾氣不是他會做的事。Charles念頭一轉，神秘的對Erik說，「我準備了一個東西給你。」  
  
  
Erik挑眉驚訝的看著他。Charles轉身朝他們的房間走去，從眼角餘光和腳步聲判斷，Erik亦步亦趨的跟了過來。很好，這就是他要的。今天晚上，狐狸要狩捕獵犬（*註二）。  
  
  
Charles在Erik也走進房間後把門關上，正好看見因為Erik回來了而準備出去吃晚餐的保鏢們離開家裡，忍不住在心裡歡呼。基督簡直在鼓勵他這麼做，不是嗎？  
  
  
Erik站在房間中央一臉困惑的打量他，Charles慢慢的欺近，同時一邊褪去自己身上的衣物，越來越多的皮膚開始接觸空氣。他看見Erik的瞳孔微微放大，喉結因為吞嚥而滾動，臉上泛起不明顯但可愛極了的紅暈。在Charles與他的間距只剩下一個拳頭大時，他猛力的眨著眼。  
  
  
「Charles…？」Erik沙啞的喚道。  
  
  
「坐下，」Charles按著他的肩膀低聲說。Erik順從的坐到床上。Charles爬上了他的大腿，坐在他跨間，「不，不對，躺下。」  
  
  
Erik的嘴角揚起了興奮的弧度，他任由Charles幫他脫掉了西裝外套，扯著他的領帶直到鬆開。Charles用慢的令人髮指的速度一顆一顆解開Erik襯衫的鈕扣。一顆一顆。他的手指在每次解開一顆鈕扣時都會若有似無的滑過Erik胸膛的皮膚，然後再迅速移開。  
  
  
Erik發出難耐而不滿的咕噥，伸手想抓住Charles彷彿一路點火的手腕，往更需要關注的地方帶，但被Charles無情的拍開。  
  
  
「別動！」Charles喝斥道。  
  
  
惱人的鈕扣終於全部脫離崗位，Charles的手在敞開的襯衫下摸了一把，成功引來Erik興奮而模糊的低喘。他低頭吻了一下被撩撥到暈頭轉向的老闆，將襯衫往上拉扯，收到示意的Erik離刻抬起上半身，舉起雙手，好讓Charles能夠順利替他褪去在身上待了太久的襯衫。  
  
  
Charles不曉得也是第一次這樣做的自己能夠這麼順利，他在襯衫最後一塊布料脫離Erik手腕的瞬間，迅速用領帶把Erik的雙手綁在床頭的欄杆上，打了三個死結。身下的Erik在想收回手腕時發現強烈的阻礙，露出大夢初醒的神情。  
  
  
Charles歡快的對他露出笑容。  
  
  
「Charles，你在做什麼？」Erik錯愕的問。  
  
  
「Erik，你會煮飯嗎？」Charles問，而Erik露出一個更加困惑的表情，他的額頭上出現了兩條招牌抬頭紋。  
  
  
「不會。」他老實的承認。  
  
  
「那麼你一定不知道煮飯很累。」Charles涼涼的說，他趴在Erik的胸膛上。  
  
  
「Charles！」Erik扯了扯手腕，特大號訂做雙人床卻不動如山。  
  
  
Charles從他身上爬起來，雙腿一跨下了床，他盯著Erik的眼睛，慢條斯理的脫去身上所有的衣物，然後一絲不掛的走到矮櫃邊，拿起放在上頭的一件顯然Erik從頭到尾都沒注意到的圍裙套在身上。  
  
  
Charles背對著Erik，兩手伸到後腰處替自己打好蝴蝶結。轉過身來時正好看見Erik雙眼發紅，用力吞嚥，身軀在床上扭動的厲害，恨不得掙脫然後立刻把他就地正法，模樣滑稽的讓Charles更加愉快。  
  
  
「幫我解開，該死，Charles！」Erik低吼。他看起來真的十分努力想重獲自由，他的手腕被領帶勒出了一條又一條的紅痕。  
  
  
「不行。」Charles開心的宣佈：「我要教你煮飯。」  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
裸體圍裙play了！  
  
  
註二：「今天晚上，狐狸要狩捕獵犬」原文Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds。是Young Volcanoes（by Fall Out Boys）的歌詞，有興趣的人可以看這邊：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o85GF5Ei6U>


	18. Chapter 18

Charles簡直是個藝術品。Erik可以用一切美麗的字眼形容他，精緻的五官，柔軟的棕髮，乳白色的皮膚，還有最最最令人瘋狂的眼睛和雙唇，所有庸俗的形容詞用到Charles身上都變得神聖而令人敬畏。Erik很努力想要用膜拜藝術品的角度欣賞他，可是他西裝褲裡的東西越來越有存在感了。他無法阻止剛剛那串頌讚維納斯般的句子在心裡逐漸變成「水蜜桃般白嫩的屁股，漂亮挺立的陰莖，色情可愛的淺棕色乳頭（可惜都被那件該死的圍裙遮住了），還有最最最令人瘋狂的流淌著潤滑液的祕密花園。」  
  
  
Erik因為自己腦中的詞句而全身一個激凌，身體無意識的在床上又彈了一下。Charles對他露出可愛又狡猾的笑容。  
  
  
「你覺得今天要用什麼食材做菜？」Charles舔著嘴唇問。  
  
  
 _你──！_ Erik在心裡大吼，他不知道Charles他媽的想幹什麼。為什麼要讓一個被工作折磨一整天的男人，下班回家以後接受這更慘無人道的遊戲？  
  
  
Charles似乎在等他回答，而Erik唯一能給出的答案就是瞪大雙眼，並且阻止自己的口水沿著嘴角流出來。  
  
  
「看來這個問題對新手來說太困難了。」Charles終於不耐煩的說。「我提議最簡單的──¬水果拼盤，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
  
  
「都好。」Erik只能乾巴巴的說。  
  
  
「好，那首先我們洗水果。」Charles開心的說。  
  
  
Erik覺得這一切都荒謬至極，但Charles看起來很興奮，而不可否認的是，Erik的身體也很興奮。當他看見Charles豪氣干雲的把一整瓶潤滑劑倒在身上時，Erik簡直想把眼前能看見的東西都撕個粉碎。  
  
  
「Charles──你在做什麼？」他問，聲音沙啞的像個肺部被菸焦油完全侵蝕的老菸槍。  
  
  
「洗水果啊。」Charles無辜的說。他半坐半靠的倚在矮櫃上，雙腿岔開，圍裙的前襟落在其中，恰好遮住那不該遮的地方，並且製造出一個賞心悅目的突起。Charles稍微拉開了一點胸前漸漸溼透的布料，露出他突起微紅的乳頭。「第一個是──櫻桃。」  
  
  
Erik看著他的手指撫上那顆「櫻桃」，緩慢的來回揉了幾次，低低的呻吟從齒縫間溜出，Charles仰起頭，指尖改為捏住自己的乳頭反覆搓弄。  
  
  
「我的天。」Erik瞇起眼，用力吞嚥。「真棒──」  
  
  
「要洗乾淨，知道嗎？」Charles氣息不穩的說。他的嘴角勾起蕩漾的微笑。  
  
  
「──那你得再用力些。」  
  
  
令Erik吃驚的是，Charles毫不猶豫的依言加重力道，他使勁掐了一下乳暈快擴大為兩倍的尖端，然後短促的尖叫了一聲。  
  
  
「不行，」Charles輕喘著。「太用力的話──水果會破的，那會破壞美觀……」  
  
  
「好吧，」Erik覺得嘴唇乾的像快裂開，他無意識的舔舐，迫不及待的想看更多。「櫻桃這樣就可以了，洗別的吧。」  
  
  
「那麼，接下來是香蕉。」Charles的笑容帶著一點恍惚，他的手伸進圍裙底下雙腿間的位置，依照他挺起身體吐出喘息的模樣來看，Erik斷定他摸到了男人最愛的地方──Erik目前不能撫摸自己的地方。  
  
  
「嘿！」他抗議。「把障礙物掀開，我要看洗水果的過程！」  
  
  
Charles噗哧的笑了，「沒有人會洗香蕉的。」  
  
  
「那過來，我洗給你看。」Erik堅持。  
  
  
Charles堆滿笑意的看著他，沒多久就爬到Erik身上，現在不管什麼碰到他的身體，似乎都能帶來極大的刺激，他挪動身軀好讓臀部能輕抵著Erik赤裸的胸膛，兩條腿跨在Erik的兩側。現在Charles的鼠蹊部正對著Erik的臉。  
  
  
「掀開它。」Erik命令道，而Charles遵從了，他輕輕揭開圍裙，那微微發紅的腫脹陰莖就這麼直挺挺的指向Erik，後者想也不想就含住它。  
  
  
「啊──Erik!」Charles尖叫道，臀部向前頂了一下，讓自己的性器能在Erik嘴裡埋的更深。  
  
  
Erik感覺到Charles不自覺的揪著他的短髮，那有點疼，但他全副的心思都放在Charles那癡迷沈醉的性感模樣，於是嘴裡吞吐的更快。很快的騎在他身上的人腰就軟了。  
  
  
「Erik──」Charles的嘴裡都是模糊不清的囈語。「好、好棒……唔……」  
  
  
Erik吐出他的陰莖，「讓我也試著洗洗看櫻桃。」  
  
  
Charles朦朧的看著他的眼睛一會，似乎對於處理語言有些困難，然後才會意過來。「櫻桃快破皮了！」他用俏皮的語氣說。  
  
  
「我會很溫柔的，」Erik親了親他的臉頰。「我保證。」  
  
  
Charles對著他笑，有點羞赧又有點意亂情迷，Erik很想告訴他，當他無意識的咬著下唇這樣笑的時候，對自己造成的殺傷力有多重，他的西裝褲已經緊繃到不能再緊繃了，不用看也知道那裡肯定是一包大大的帳篷。  
  
  
當視線內的景色被置換成Charles的胸膛時，Erik才回過神來，Charles伏低身體靠在Erik臉上，但有一件事讓他很洩氣。  
  
  
「把這該死的圍裙脫掉，Charles！」  
  
  
布料在Erik臉上磨蹭了一會，Erik眼前一片黑暗。Charles的聲音傳了過來。「不行，做菜要穿著它！」  
  
  
不能隨心所欲的觸碰Charles輕易引發男人熊熊慾火的身體讓Erik對自己的處境很生氣，他體內的本能在咆哮著掙脫束縛，然後Erik就感覺手腕的領帶在他的大力掙扎與破壞下鬆脫了一些。他暗暗歡呼，更加使勁的讓自己的雙手解脫，而在他身上磨來蹭去的Charles還沒發現情況已經逆轉了。  
  
  
「Charles，」Erik用警告的聲音說，「你再不脫掉會後悔的，我保證。」  
  
  
Charles帶著得意又歡愉的表情凝視Erik的眼睛，他舔舐嘴唇的動作非常緩慢，當他的視線不經意的瞥到Erik理應被捆縛著的手腕時，瞬間變了臉色。  
  
  
然而已經來不及了，Erik一個翻身，迅速改變主從位置。非常滿意能看見Charles眼裡的震驚和立刻變成充滿喜愛與期待的過程，他先狠狠吻了Charles一口，舌頭胡亂的在對方口中闖蕩，然後在Charles的來不及糾纏上來之前就退出。接著掀開他該死的（美妙的/色情的）圍裙，進攻那兩顆流淌著透明潤滑液的乳頭。Charles整個身體都用力縮了一下，撓抓著Erik的頭髮呻吟。  
  
  
「我說了你會後悔。」Erik抬起眼睛，用空檔說。  
  
  
「閉嘴，喔──」Charles喘息著。「你不能──在洗櫻桃的時候就順便偷吃！」  
  
  
「那好吧，就咬一口。」Erik說，然後他當真用牙齒輕輕扯了一下Charles的乳頭，Charles發出像被噎到般的叫聲。  
  
  
Erik終於不耐煩的扯掉他的圍裙，搬動Charles的雙腿讓它們在自己面前大大敞開，Charles側著頭一臉期待的看著他，並且不知道是不自覺的還是故意的，他含著自己的食指。  
  
  
「Erik，」Charles瞇著眼喊道，他蒼白的皮膚上泛著淡淡的紅暈，看起來可口到不行，Erik用力吞嚥了一口，忍不住用自己的胯部磨蹭著他白嫩的大腿，感覺自己可以用前液就把西裝褲給整個溼透。不料Charles說：「水果還沒洗完，還不能吃喔。」  
  
  
Erik呻吟。「Charles，說真的？」  
  
  
他是X鐘錶公司的副總，他剛下班，他又累又餓，他的性器硬挺的快頂到天花板了！而他的情人堅持要玩這個慘絕人寰的廚師遊戲。  
  
  
Charles一邊笑著凝視他，一邊將兩隻手放在臀瓣上，然後慢慢往外拉扯，Erik立刻覺得房間裡的氧氣全部消失了。  
  
  
「最後一個食材。」Charles輕喘著說。  
  
  
Erik雙眼發直，想都沒想就把自己的食指送了進去，聽見Charles嘶了一聲，才發現自己的急躁。  
  
  
「抱歉。」Erik心疼的說，馬上就想抽出。沒料到Charles卻阻止他。  
  
  
「不，別──」Charles說。「都進來了，就別出去了。」  
  
  
Erik只好試圖用親吻安撫他，一邊移動手指，在Charles濕滑的後穴裡緩慢進出，每次都帶出一點晶亮的液體。Charles的呼吸變得濁重，嘴裡模糊嗚咽，他顯然不自覺想收攏雙腿，但又一直用意志力讓它們維持著敞開的模樣，方便Erik為他開拓。  
  
  
「嗚──唔唔。」  
  
  
「什麼？」Erik將耳朵湊近Charles的嘴邊。  
  
  
「快、快點。」Charles用撒嬌兼抱怨的聲音說。「可以了，用兩隻手指──」  
  
  
「不行。」Erik冷靜且一本正經的說。「要慢慢洗，太急躁水果會破，影響美觀。」  
  
  
Charles因為來不及阻止笑意而嗆了一口。「你這該死的……我不玩了。」  
  
  
「你現在想耍賴了？」Erik低聲說，順便在Charles的肩膀和頸窩舔了一遍，成功在他的藍眼睛男友身上激起一串誘人的呻吟。「你瞧，這顆──水蜜桃還沒清理乾淨呢？」他稍微彎起手指，在Charles的後穴裡刮了一下，Charles喘了一聲，腳趾猛然蜷起。  
  
  
「不、不玩了啦！你快點進來。」Charles抱怨道，眼中含著代表歡愉與欲望的淚水。  
  
  
Erik只想欺負他。「乖，還沒有。」  
  
  
Erik持續揉弄那個地方，粗糙的手指或重或輕的進出，搭配偶爾在內壁若有似無的搔刮。Charles被他弄的氣喘吁吁，哀叫連連。手指在Erik手臂上抓出一條條白色的淡痕。  
  
  
「Erik──」  
  
  
「看你以後還敢不敢調皮。」  
  
  
Erik低笑著親吻Charles已經完全失去耐性的嘴唇，而Charles深吸了一口氣，一舉逃出Erik的懷抱，在他還來不及驚愕的時候就被推搡著躺下，Charles光裸的腿漂亮一跨，扶著他直挺挺的陰莖就坐了下去。  
  
  
Erik是正常男人，男人一受到這種對待就不會記得任何事情，他是這樣，Charles也一樣，他們很快的沉淪進慾海裡，把床搖的嘎吱作響。  
  
  
等到兩個人把該流的汗都流完了，其他該流的體液也把床弄的一塌糊塗，他們意猶未盡的用親吻結束這場性愛。然後咕嚕作響的胃提醒Erik外頭還有Charles的一番心意在等他。  
  
  
Charles表示自己做飯的時候已經吃了一些，做完愛之後他只想睡覺，於是Erik披著浴袍打開房門。抬頭就看見三個Charles的保鏢們面無表情的直視前方，雖然他們臉上沒有揶揄的神色，但Erik不知怎地就是有些臉紅，他假裝在抹臉的用手遮掩自己的表情，邁開腿往餐桌移動。  
  
  
也就是在這個時候，他接到Shaw的電話。  
  
  
「晚上好，Erik。」  
  
  
Erik挑了挑眉，Shaw從來不在非工作時段打電話給他，這讓他有種不愉快的預感。他回應了一句晚上好。  
  
  
「我希望沒有打擾到你，不過我還是得為這個可能性道歉。」Shaw溫聲說，但Erik聽的出來其中隱含的焦躁，他的語調並沒有平常那麼高雅。  
  
  
「沒關係，有什麼事請說。」Erik邊將Charles煮的菜放進微波爐裡加熱邊回答。  
  
  
意外的是，電話那頭沉默了很長一段時間。Erik皺起眉頭，就在他開始懷疑Shaw碰上麻煩（這並不稀奇，身價到一定水準以上的人物或多或少都會遇到），並準備給予指示讓Shaw能在不驚動歹徒（如果有的話）的情況下讓Erik知道他的所在位置時，Shaw嘆了口氣。  
  
  
「沒什麼，Charles好嗎？」  
  
  
Erik再度驚訝的挑起眉。「很好，他睡了，發生了什麼事嗎？」  
  
  
「沒有，只是一個身為執行長的關心。」Shaw輕笑了一聲。「那麼晚安，Erik。」  
  
  
「……晚安。」  
  
  
Shaw切斷了電話。Erik瞪著自己的手機，思緒全部亂成一團。  
  
  
  
TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

從電梯出來以後，所有的裝潢就不再是Erik熟悉的高科技風格。原木櫥櫃散發出高雅的香味，其上是透明壓克力櫥窗，裡頭擺設著X鐘錶公司歷年來的產品，比起紀念性，擺放手法更像是一種藝術，置身其中就恍若走進時間的長廊，見證公司的興盛，以及對未來的無限期待。  
  
  
Erik不喜歡這樣的風格。  
  
  
Shaw無疑的很有品味，但Erik不想勉強自己認同一切。他可以看見自己在這條走廊裡加入世界時的位置。鐘錶一直是富有的象徵，而Erik來自於一個經濟總是陷入困境的家庭。櫥窗中的手錶在它們問世的年代中都是天之驕子，那只會提醒Erik童年時有多羨慕同學的父母是能戴上它們的菁英份子。隨著時間的推移，有些手錶甚至比當年更有價值，它們是一排Erik永遠也追不上的恆星。或許這能解釋為何自己過去總是把全副心思放在工作上。  
  
  
但是現在不一樣了。他擁有Charles。他擁有幸福。在這過程之中有考驗，但Erik從來不是輕言放棄的人。  
  
  
他抬起左腕看了眼時間，決定結束和Shaw的談話後要回自己的部門盯一下新品發表會的進度──最近士氣不振，再加上少了一個人手，讓整體效率拖慢不少，他不能接受這樣的表現。Erik提起腳步，就在這個時候，他注意到辦公室裡面有爭執的聲音。  
  
  
「……你不能這麼做！」  
  
  
Erik停下腳步，這聲音有點熟悉，他遲疑著控制音量靠近了些，心跳因為這稱不上道德的行為而加快。  
  
  
「……我能做的事很多……你得想想……」Erik認得這冷酷的口氣屬於Shaw，接下來的一段話都只有模糊到難以辨識的聲音。最後Erik只聽到結尾。「……結局不該如此。」  
  
  
「……拜託……你知道我的感情……」  
  
  
聲音越來越近，Erik連忙倒退了幾步，正好趕在一串紳士的腳步聲停在辦公室門邊，門被打開，而Shaw的聲音清楚傳進Erik的耳裡：「我不能靠感情處理公事。」以及另一個聲音尖銳的控訴：「而實際上你就是這麼做的！」  
  
  
Erik眨了眨眼，Shaw看見了他，臉上有一閃而逝的驚愕，Erik過沒多久就知道了原因——Gibson正以一種不太優雅的姿勢拽著執行長的胳膊，還沒完全卸下懇求和急切的神情。他看見門外的Erik時也呆住了。  
  
  
Erik覺得身上有某個角落完全崩塌了，而他不想去細想那是什麼。  
  
  
「Erik？你怎麼會在這裡？」Shaw很快的就恢復他平時的模樣，雙眼間的精光一點都沒減少。他笑吟吟的問：「你什麼時候到的？」  
  
  
Erik快速用眼角餘光掃了一下四周，除了Shaw的秘書以外再沒有其他人，他本來已經決定忘掉前一晚的電話，但看見Gibson迅速放開Shaw的手臂時，Erik相當不愉快的記起了很多事。  
  
  
「剛到，」Erik說，「我有些事想跟你討論，如果你不介意的話。」他意有所指的瞥了眼Gibson。  
  
  
「那當然，」Shaw的神情幾乎可以說是如釋重負的，他轉頭對秘書說：「Emily，帶Gibson先生出去吧。」  
  
  
Emily，一個相當漂亮的褐髮女人──在Shaw身邊的人都有平均水準以上的美貌──對Gibson做了一個「請」的手勢，後者相當僵硬的走出了辦公室，而Emily隨後也跟著他出去。  
  
  
就在Shaw準備關門的時候，Gibson回頭看了兩人一眼。「我還會再來的，」他說。  
  
  
Shaw面無表情的帶上了門，在逐漸縮小的門縫中，Erik還看見Emily毫不客氣扯著Gibson走出去的模樣。  
  
  
Erik的眼珠跟著Shaw的身影轉回辦公室中央，Shaw拿出放在胸前口袋的手絹，相當優雅的拭了拭額頭。Erik用清喉嚨來拉回他的注意力。  
  
  
「那是誰？」Erik用漫不經心的語氣問。「我似乎沒見過？」  
  
  
Shaw整理手絹的動作滯了一下，他在自己的習慣動作上失去耐心，用可以說是粗魯的速度將手絹塞回口袋。「你當然沒見過了，他是一位財務部的經理。」  
  
  
「經理會到執行長辦公室來相當罕見。」Erik說，速度有點太快了。  
  
  
Shaw轉過頭來盯著他，那眼神冰冷的有點令人發毛，但Erik強迫自己打直脊背，不要被那樣的氣勢打敗，他同樣用專注且渴求答案的神情回望Shaw。  
  
  
過了一會，Shaw眼裡的溫度逐漸回到正常狀態，他用輕鬆的語氣說：「他來要求些私人的事情。」彷彿這是不值一提的小插曲。「而你，Erik，你現在只需要做好兩件事，確保Charles的安全，還有做好這一季的行銷。」  
  
  
Shaw無疑已經下了極強烈的暗示要結束這個話題了，Erik凝視著他，不太確定該說些什麼，也不太確定什麼不該說。他痛恨這樣的處境，必須強迫自己將焦點轉回他現在幾乎可以說是不太關心的新品發表會排程和廣告預計播出時間。  
  
  
Shaw對於他的報告一貫沒有發表什麼意見，並且用Erik能倒背如流的方式稱讚他，他們草草結束了雙方都心不在焉的會談，Erik木然的走出辦公室。  
  
  
再回頭看一眼這棟大樓的內裝設計，Erik確定自己不喜歡它們。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
Erik萬萬沒想到在家裡等著他的是一個十分惱怒的Charles Xavier。  
  
  
「兩週了！」Charles尖銳的說，「我要告你非法監禁！」  
  
  
Erik僵在原地，他不知道自己是不是露出了受傷的表情，因為Charles隨即軟化了，他悶悶的說：「不，Erik，你知道我不是字面上的意思。」  
  
  
Charles垂著頭走過來，像抱一個特大玩偶般的抱住Erik，將腦袋擱在男人的肩頭。Erik反射性的抬起手撫摸他柔軟且長長了的頭髮。  
  
  
「我好無聊。」Charles模糊的抱怨道。「我快發霉了！」  
  
  
「對不起。」Erik真心誠意的說。  
  
  
「不，不要道歉。」Charles在他胸膛上蹭了一下。「這不是你的錯，我們都知道。」  
  
  
「是我的錯。」Erik低聲說。「你說的對，要不是我當初提出票選演員的作法──你不會陷入現在的危險之中。」  
  
  
Charles嘆了口氣。「別，拜託，Erik。」  
  
  
「對不起，Charles，」他捧起Charles的臉，輕輕吻他的眼皮，鼻尖，嘴唇，細膩的猶如在雕刻一生中最偉大的作品。「原諒我，我愛你。」  
  
  
「──你作弊，」Charles喘息著吻了回來，以他的性情來說有些暴躁。「這本來是個責備的，你不能這樣──」  
  
  
等他們結束莫名開始又莫名瘋狂的親吻，癱在彼此懷裡輕輕喘氣時，Erik開始覺得芒刺在背。他沒花多少時間就意識到保鏢們變得太有存在感，他們的嘴唇都在小幅度的顫抖，顯然努力想壓抑露齒而笑的衝動。Erik清咳了一聲，他相信自己沒有臉紅。  
  
  
「Charles，我今天去找Shaw。」  
  
  
Charles立刻抬起頭來，相當感興趣的看著他。Erik忍不住笑道：「我們的新品發表會訂在下週一，屆時連同廣告也會一併在發表會時第一次播出。」  
  
  
Charles張大了嘴，看起來又驚訝又開心，他臉上無疑的帶著興奮和驕傲。「這太──太棒了，Erik！」但他馬上又變得憂心忡忡，前一刻剛點亮整個房間的笑容慢慢消失，Erik很快意識到他想說什麼，而他實在狠不下心來阻止Charles。  
  
  
「我可以，嗯──」Charles一臉小心翼翼。「你知道，我是廣告主角，我想──」  
  
  
Erik幾乎要答應他了，但那些語帶歧視與威脅的紙條一一從他腦海裡竄過，Shaw和Gibson的對話又一次重播，他不得不硬下心腸。  
  
  
「這很危險──」  
  
  
「你不能一直關著我。」Charles急切的說。「在這場盛事之中我也有盡一份力，對嗎？你應該知道你在剝奪我見證團隊成功的權利。而且我想念Angel他們，我──天哪，讓我出席發表會，求你。」  
  
  
「Charles──」  
  
  
「我再不出門就要得憂鬱症了，而且會胖的像隻豬，我──」  
  
  
「Charles。」Erik增大音量以打斷Charles的喋喋不休，「Charles，有件事，我想你有權利知道。」  
  
  
Erik將Gibson寫的E-Mail，還有約自己見面的事全部告訴Charles，後者慢慢的睜大了雙眼，咬著下唇進行他特有的Charles式思考。  
  
  
「聽起來一點進展都沒有。」最後他誠實的說：「你從他那裡什麼資訊都沒有得到。」  
  
  
「這倒未必，」Erik接口，他突然覺得喉頭有些乾澀。「今天我在Shaw的辦公室也看見Gibson了，他們──他們看起來，有某種程度的親密。」  
  
  
Charles瞪著他好一會，Erik猜測他大概在自己的眼裡看到了他想說明的事。因為沒有多久Charles就呻吟道：「天哪，Erik，你在暗示我──是Shaw──？」  
  
  
「想想看，」Erik迅速的說。「除了部門內的人，還有誰可以自由進出每間辦公室和抹掉CCTV與門禁紀錄？」  
  
  
「這太──荒謬了，完全沒道理。」Charles顯然來不及更換肺部裡的氧氣。「他沒有一點合理的動機要對我──」  
  
  
「合理不是我關心的事了。」Erik抱住他，將Charles的頭摁進自己懷裡。「我只在乎你的安全，你明白嗎？待在這裡，你可以看轉播──」  
  
  
然而Charles奮力掙脫了他的懷抱，用不容置疑的堅決態度表明他的立場。  
  
  
「我要去新品發表會。」  
  
  
Erik第一次對Charles的固執感到憤怒，他盡力壓下想怒吼的衝動，試圖再說些什麼好說服Charles。但他藍眼睛的情人完全不給他機會，一溜煙的跑回臥室，關起門拒絕溝通。  
  
  
Erik皺眉瞪著門板。憤怒和無奈在胃裡翻江倒海。 _我該拿你怎麼辦？_ Erik頹然坐在沙發上。然後他想，他只剩一個辦法了。  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
這章正經八百的劇情寫的我好無聊Orz  
  
  
希望讀者不要也看得很無聊QQ


	20. Chapter 20

Charles從車窗向外望去，大批的人潮和媒體採訪車將倫敦皇家歌劇院外圍的狹窄街道擠得水洩不通，倫敦的天氣一如往常的陰鬱，幸好他們早就選擇只做室內發表。Charles右手不自覺的施加力量，撫摸靜靜躺在他左手腕上的主角。他穿著一套特地為這天訂做的深藍色西裝，中規中矩的搭配著深藍色領帶以及淺藍色襯衫，以樸素的配色為底，避免喧賓奪主的搶走新品的風采。  
  
  
車子緩慢的朝後門移動，Charles的心被一陣興奮與緊張的陌生情緒給吞噬。他從沒想過自己有這麼一天，像個明星般成為鎂光燈的追逐焦點。三個月前，Charles還只是一個默默無名的鐘錶公司員工；而現在，過去的三個月擠了太多經歷與變故，漫長的如同三年，他獲得了許多美好，卻也犧牲了很多。  
  
  
一隻溫暖且指節分明的大手覆蓋住Charles手上的那隻錶，Charles收回視線。Erik靠在他身邊，他的手從錶面一路安撫性的移動到Charles的左手四指上，接著輕輕的握住。  
  
  
「待會別離開我身邊，知道嗎？」Erik低聲說，微皺的眉頭說明了他的不放心。  
  
  
「嗯，」Charles回握住他的手。「謝謝你答應讓我來發表會。」  
  
  
「其實，就算我要替你向Shaw請假，大概也不會被核准的。」Erik微笑道。「你是對的。Shaw太看重今天了，沒有廣告主角出席的發表會，我們部門會前功盡棄。」  
  
  
Charles對他回以笑容，他們的嘴角都因為緊張而有點僵硬。  
  
  
他們下車時被一大群大概是Erik請來的保鏢給蜂擁圍住，舉步維艱的走進建築物裡。在後台和所有相關人員會合，同時Charles、Erik和Moira分別被兩三個彩妝造型師給包圍。Charles只覺得自己的臉被一堆化妝工具給熱情招呼了好幾下，一晃眼間，他們定下的發表時間就到了。  
  
  
他們三人站在階梯下方，與台前的主持人只隔著一條布幕。Charles看了眼Moira，她雖然也掩不住緊張，但雙眼裡滿是自信的神采，身穿黑色晚禮服並搭著淺棕色人造皮草披肩的她像個真正的貴婦，纖細的腰肢以非常曼妙的弧度挺起筆直的背脊。  
  
  
Charles再看向Erik，廣告裡的另一位男主角穿著格子花紋的灰色三件式西裝，前一天特地去修剪的棕髮服貼的躺在頭頂，他一臉嚴肅，額頭上有淺淺的幾條皺摺。  
  
  
Erik像是感覺到了他的視線，於是抬起頭來與他四目相接。  
  
  
舞台的前方響起了Shaw的聲音，他優雅的嗓音帶著愉悅與少見的熱情，正順暢的介紹著新品的功能性以及設計概念。此起彼落的驚嘆聲與拍照聲說明了發表會的成功，在一個時尚高雅的場合裡完美又不失格的體現出氣氛的熱絡。  
  
  
Erik的手放到Charles的右手背之上。Charles完全移不開視線，他不確定這樣的情況對不對，有點想沉溺其中，但又有不知道何時會被點名上台的待命緊張感。Erik的表情為什麼能揉合著溫柔多情與高深莫測？  
  
  
Shaw結束了他的介紹，接續他演練過無數次的幽默語句與致詞。「──沒錯，剛剛在台下場控特地提醒我：『時間已經超過很多，你知道該怎麼做吧？』沒人比我在這件事上更有經驗。所以我今天連自我介紹的講稿都沒準備。」  
  
  
他停下來，等待台下的觀眾回應笑聲與掌聲。接著說道：「我只有一句話要說：『這是我們花了數個月及無數心思設計的形象影片，請觀賞。』」  
  
  
舞台上的燈光暗了下來，台階下的他們更是陷入一片漆黑，在最後一絲光亮消失前，Charles看見Erik對他露出一個令他心跳加速、迷人到不行的微笑。他回想起第一次見到Erik那天，也是在一個漆黑的夜晚，男人像一顆最閃耀的鑽石出現在他面前，讓周遭的一切人事物都沒了光彩。  
  
  
他知道當時Erik也立刻被他吸引了，男人的眼神眷戀而渴望的追隨著Charles的一舉一動。他們舉著酒杯，互相自我介紹，互相開著無傷大雅的玩笑，接著互相調情。  
  
  
「你知道嗎？其實我會讀心。」Charles這麼說，酒精讓他的心臟以平常的一點五倍速跳動。他將食指放在自己的太陽穴上，「在心裡想一個數字，不要告訴我。」  
  
  
Erik看起來被逗樂了，他點點頭，什麼也沒說，只是感興趣的看著Charles。  
  
  
「讓我看看──喔！」Charles放下食指。「是69嗎？」  
  
  
Erik哈哈大笑。眼裡的傾慕之意瞬間迸發，「我信你了。」  
  
  
「你可真急啊。」Charles開心的舔著嘴唇，Erik的反應讓他鬆了口氣。  
  
  
他們離人群越來越遠，離對方越來越近。Erik的手指碰觸著他的，淺綠色的眼珠盯著他的嘴唇，於是Charles踮起腳尖吻了他，Erik的雙手放在他的臀部上──  
  
  
──他聽見廣告來到了尾聲。台下響起觀眾們的驚喜的喘氣與討論聲。螢幕上勢必正播放著David和Francis擁吻的畫面。  
  
  
掌聲響起之前，一個低沉穩重的男聲說出了似乎是廣告標語的句子：「──Craving for you.」接著是熱烈的喝采。Charles眨了眨眼，禁足生活讓他連標語的構想都沒有參與到討論，但他也不禁為部門裡的人感到驕傲。  
  
  
Craving for you。Francis渴望Rose，Rose渴望David，David渴望Francis。而觀看這支廣告的人則會渴望這帶有濃烈愛意與一點煽情氣息的精品錶。  
  
  
燈光逐漸亮了起來，Shaw用驕傲且愉快的語氣宣佈道：「謝謝，讓我們歡迎代言人Erik Lehnsherr，Charles Xavier，和Moira Mactaggert。」  
  
  
他們在熱烈的掌聲之中走上舞台，Moira得到了幾聲口哨，Erik抬起手對觀眾致意時有人熱情的尖叫，Charles踏上舞台，炫目的燈光讓他看不到台下的任何動靜，這非常有效的舒緩了他的緊張。他扯開一個燦爛的笑容，學Erik的動作對台下揮手，觀眾的反應令他嚇了一大跳，他得到了空前瘋狂的掌聲與尖叫。鎂光燈閃個不停，讓他連腳下的步伐都無法看清。他不知道自己的笑容是不是僵在了臉上。  
  
  
更糟的是他的身軀有些搖晃，找不到重心的感覺令Charles更加慌張，他努力想從暈眩中掙扎著逃脫，但他彷彿墜落在夜晚的海水之中，視覺失去作用，腳下是深不見底的虛無。他焦急無助的伸出手。  
  
  
忽然之間一隻強而有力的手臂扶住了他，Charles跌進了熟悉的懷抱裡，臉頰撞在Erik的西裝外套上。他抬起頭來，Erik灰綠色的眼珠正擔心的凝視著他。  
  
  
所有的不安與焦躁在這一刻全部煙消雲散。他還在這裡，Erik在這裡。他們一起，沒有什麼能讓Charles卻步的。  
  
  
他深吸了口氣。重新站直身體。  
  
  
「看來我們的選角非常成功喔。」Shaw眉開眼笑的說。「這都要歸功於Erik Lehnsherr。半年前他還在工程部，我看到他遞交的草圖，竟然是市場定位這麼不明確的錶。於是我只回了一個字「reject」，我以為Erik會回去和他的部門開會，重新設計或是想出一些漂亮的詞句來支持這隻錶的問世。結果Erik做了讓我印象深刻的事，告訴大家你當時做了什麼，Erik。」  
  
  
Erik微笑著接過麥克風。「我寫了一封措辭嚴厲的信，批評你不懂的接受不同的意見，這導致了X鐘錶公司業績的衰退。」  
  
  
「忠言逆耳啊。」主持人說，「想必Shaw先生對Lehnsherr的大膽與遠見十分欣賞囉？」  
  
  
Shaw露出一個大大的笑容，雖然是在口述一段看似劍拔弩張的過往，現場氣氛卻充滿輕鬆與愉快。「喔不不，我簡直氣炸了，接下來我狠狠的懲罰了Erik。」  
  
  
「是啊。」Erik立刻接口，他擠著眉頭，製造出一個誇張的愁眉苦臉表情。「那是我此生經歷過最嚴厲的懲罰，現在回想都還會發抖。」  
  
  
「那是什麼懲罰？」主持人興致勃勃的問。  
  
  
「他請我吃了一頓飯。」Erik說。  
  
  
觀眾們爆出一陣大笑和熱烈的掌聲。Charles過了一會兒才發現自己的雙唇也咧開到極限了。  
  
  
「還把我調部門。」Erik接著說。「但他沒想到的是，他自以為是懲罰的作法實際上卻是獎賞。」  
  
  
「我真是史上最糟的執行長。」Shaw搖著頭說，他的嘴角也帶著愉悅的弧度。「我總是往相反的方向做。像我本來是預計要讓Craving的預購量慘不忍睹的。」  
  
  
台下因為這一句話而瘋狂的鼓掌與尖叫。Charles甚至在刺眼的光線中看見Sean和Alex像兩隻跳鼠般，頭顱一上一下的出現在他視線之中，揮著手興奮吶喊。  
  
  
「沒錯，」主持人適時的奪回存在感。「跟各位報告一下Craving首次預購量吧！」  
  
  
麥克風遞到了Erik面前，他充滿自信的接到手裡，現場的燈光發出五顏六色的絢麗效果，像某種頒獎典禮般在舞台與觀眾席上迅速流動。Erik從口袋裡摸出手機，狀似認真的滑動著螢幕，接著抬起頭來將麥克風湊到唇邊。  
  
  
「你們知道為什麼我要拿出手機嗎？」Erik說。「喔不，當然不是看時間，我是鐘錶公司的副總耶，」他笑著對一台攝影機說，引來了一陣笑聲。「因為訂購量跑得太快，我必須刷新才能告訴大家及時的數字，啊，看看我，為了解釋又得重新刷新了。」  
  
  
現在Charles連Hank的臉也都看的見了，很難想像溫文儒雅的Hank也會瘋狂的為Erik喝采成這種德行。Charles驚嘆的想著。Erik也許沒讀過行銷學與消費者心理學，但他懂得製造話題與噱頭，Shaw說的沒錯，他做錯了很多事，其中最嚴重的一件就是太晚調Erik來公關行銷部。  
  
  
他身旁的Erik此時裝模作樣的拿起手機，接著像宣布奧斯卡得獎人般，氣勢萬鈞的說：「現在預購登記量正式突破150萬！」  
  
  
  
  
TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

沒有什麼讓這一刻的他感覺更驕傲。Erik很想張開雙手，接受所有人的掌聲與讚嘆的目光，但他手上還有麥克風和手機，而且Shaw站在旁邊，他可不能表現的像接手了這間企業，好讓媒體為現在已經夠麻煩的他再多創造幾個爭權奪利的故事。但在這一刻，他確實嘗到了成就感的滋味，無與倫比的美妙。他向兩邊望去，Shaw帶著明亮的笑意鼓掌，Moira和Charles也對著鏡頭露出滿足驕傲的笑容。

 

「太驚人了！」主持人興奮的說。「我也迫不及待想戴上這支錶了！」

 

「想想看把對錶送給你太太時，她會有多開心。」Shaw笑著提醒。「也許能讓她少念你不清潔廚房一個月。」

 

「看來我得馬上預購個12組。」主持人說。「看了你們的形象廣告，誰能不渴望這支錶呢？更讓人興奮的是，今天廣告的主角們都在現場哪！我聽說這一次的廣告非常特別，是個迷你影集的概念是嗎？」

 

「是的。」Erik揮了一下手，讓投影組能夠接收到撥放投影片的指示，他們身後以及頭頂的巨大螢幕顯示出了三組照片。「如各位所見，我們的廣告並沒有結局。而且還創造出了三個可能性。」

 

「他是說三對佳偶。」Shaw插嘴道。「被你們猜中了，我今天的工作是翻譯。Erik的用詞總是那麼隱晦。」

 

「是不是佳偶還不知道呢。」Erik等待台下零星的笑聲淡去，接著宣布道：「我們需要所有人的意見。X鐘錶公司的官方網站從這一刻起接受各位對自己心目中理想的那一對佳偶投票。投票時間是一個月，而後我們會從得票數最高的那一組裡抽出10名幸運兒，贈送Craving對錶。並在接下來的一個月後發表最高票那組佳偶的廣告結局。」

 

螢幕上的畫面被切換成官方網站上投票的頁面，三個選項毫無意外的分別是Francis與Rose，David與Rose，以及Francis與David。台下響起了熱烈的歡呼聲與討論聲。

 

「哇，這可真是創舉。」主持人語調高昂的說。「太難選了，Rose如此美麗，只要有她的選項我都想投，這該怎麼辦？」

 

「這說明了你必須投給我和Charles。以免陷入天人交戰。」Erik脫口而出。下一秒他才感覺到一股像是跳傘時心臟急遽下沉的恐慌感。一張張威脅的紙條在他腦海裡迅速飛竄。他竟然直接把Charles的名字給說出來而非使用角色的名字，先不說那位不知道躲在哪個暗處的恐嚇者，他會不會把場面給弄僵了？他下意識的按了一下胸口，西裝內袋的相對位置處，並因為確認放在那兒的東西還在原處而瞬間感覺心安不少。

 

出乎意料的是，一陣洶湧的尖叫與掌聲從觀眾席上席捲而來。Erik愣了會兒，及時找回了他該做的工作，他不動聲色的把笑容掛回臉上，眼角餘光看見Charles對直播攝影機做了一個俏皮地眨眼動作。

 

「這組讓我好害羞。」主持人滿面紅光的說。「我直的像支鐵尺，但David的一往情深太動人了，這下子真的難選囉！從廣告的專業演出中各位一定都很難相信，三位演員都只是和你我一樣的平凡人！那我們請三位各自自我介紹拉票一下，還有發表拍攝廣告印象最深的事好嗎？」

 

Erik鬆了一口氣。看著Moira在熱情的掌聲還有口哨聲中舉起麥克風，Erik直至此時才真正能用欣賞的角度看待她，因為──她竟然是表現的最自信與大方鎮靜的一個人。

 

「我是Moira Mactaggert，我在廣告中扮演Rose。」Moira微笑著說。「拍攝廣告印象最深的嘛──我們為了製造出倫敦細雨濛濛的浪漫景象，特地租了拍攝電影用的灑水車，拍攝的時間又是在三月，簡直把我的鼻子給凍壞了。」

 

「天哪。」主持人驚嘆的說。「我相信這絕對永生難忘。」

 

「不，那不是讓我印象最深的事。」Moira說，主持人好奇的看著他。「真正令人永生難忘的是，下雨的戲拍到晚上十點，我又濕又冷，那時候我驚喜的看到Lehnsherr先生拿著一件防水的羽絨大衣走過來──」

 

「真是貼心。」主持人說，而Moira看了他一眼，慢條斯理的接口道：「──套在Charles身上。」

 

Erik吃驚地轉頭看向她，Charles同樣看起來像是被嚇壞了。這並不是一個真的故事，喔好吧，也許是吧，Erik老早就不記得了，Moira很顯然只是為了製造效果才這麼說。現場此起彼落的口哨聲與笑聲證明了這是個成功的策略。Moira轉過頭來對他神祕的笑了一下。

 

「這可真是──」主持人顯得有些語無倫次。「──太甜蜜了！」

 

「可不是嗎？」Moira用抱怨的語氣對主持人說：「我都只能拉同情票了，拜託你投給我吧，你不是說我很美麗的嗎？」

 

來賓哄堂大笑。Moira獲得了最熱烈與失控的尖叫和掌聲。她燦爛的笑著接受歡呼。接著全場焦點轉移到了Erik身上。

 

「我認為我不需要費心自我介紹了。」Erik說，他有點被現場氣氛感染到，忽然覺得一派輕鬆了起來。「噢，還有，感謝Moira替我們拉票。我印象最深的事似乎也能省略不說了。」

 

「你作弊。」Moira指責道。

 

「而你是幫兇。」Erik說。他和Moira相視而笑。

 

「Lehnsherr副總在這場盛會之中說了很多話，可以免疫一次。」主持人說。「重頭戲總是最後才上，我想所有人最期待的是Charles Xavier，享受齊人之福，噢不──」

 

觀眾因為聽見Charles的名字而鼓譟，因為聽見主持人的評論而大笑。主持人事實的停頓等待所有人停下興奮的笑語。接著說：「千萬別告訴我你印象最深的事跟另外兩位也相同了，否則這將是我主持過唯一一場在時間內結束的發表會了。」

 

Charles笑了起來，他似乎比上台時放鬆了不少，潔白的牙齒和他的笑臉一樣光彩奪目。他將麥克風湊近唇邊。「我是Charles Xavier，扮演Francis。出演這次的廣告是我人生中經歷過最美妙的一件事。」

 

他停了下來，眼神掃視著台下。即使Erik知道由於舞台邊緣有數百瓦的燈光照射著他們，Charles很有可能根本什麼也看不見，他還是感受到了全場因為Charles的風采與氣勢而忍不住屏息以待的樣子。

 

「雖然這聽起來可能很老套，但我印象最深的是所有人在這件事情上的付出和努力。」Charles說，他的眼角有點紅潤，「Shaw先生給予了極大的支持，他也到現場來看過幾次廣告的拍攝過程。人資長Emma也在廠商、顧問的尋找上提供了大量協助。當然，最最辛苦的是公關行銷部的所有同仁。沒有你們就沒有這則廣告。」

 

氣氛突然變的溫暖而靜謐，過了一會，現場響起了溫柔的掌聲。Charles牽起嘴角。

 

「最後我一定要提一點。」Charles說，他露齒而笑，轉頭看向Erik，在Erik還來不及阻止時就說道：「Erik可不只幫我套上那件外套，當天晚上他還幫我把餘下的衣服都脫了。」

 

台下迸發出來能夠掀翻屋頂的尖叫與吶喊讓Erik差點丟了手中的麥克風，他震驚的看著Charles，後者的眼中閃爍著他再熟悉不過的調皮光芒。Charles再次將麥克風湊近嘴邊。Erik只能眼睜睜的看著他再度投下一枚震撼彈。

 

「對不起各位我說謊了，事實上我印象最深的是Erik Lehnsherr的尺寸，喔，Craving正好能戴在他的寶貝上呢。」

 

Shaw看起來也傻了，笑傻的。Moira誇張的彎腰抱著肚子，主持人已經不記得自己的工作，他瘋狂的拍手叫好，讓音箱裡傳出一堆雜亂的砰砰噪音。

 

變故就在這個時候發生。

 

Erik只感覺到一片黑壓壓的東西從天而降，觀眾原先的興奮尖叫突然轉變為驚恐的譁然。他本能的意識到危險，並本能地撲向Charles。他們雙雙跌落地面，Charles慌亂大叫著緊抓住他胸口前的衣物，Erik覆在他身上，用自己的身體抵擋住落下的大片物體。

 

他閉起雙眼，等待著疼痛或是其他什麼他絕對不會想要體驗的恐怖感受，但意外的是，紛紛打落在背上的東西經過重力加速度之後還各個不超過十克重。他睜開雙眼，看見Charles瞳孔微微放大，恐懼到無以復加的表情。

 

「Erik！」Charles尖叫道。「Erik！怎麼回事？你受傷了嗎？」

 

「不，我──」Erik困惑的坐了起來，一些紙團從他的背上滑落下來。

 

現場十分混亂，一大批工作人員與保鑣衝上了舞台將他們兩個團團圍住。Erik聽見騷動的腳步聲與驚呼聲，以及從音箱傳來的，主持人盡力維持秩序的聲音：「請各位不要恐慌，掉下來的是紙團，看起來只是惡作劇而已──」

 

「天哪，Charles，Lehnsherr，你們還好嗎？」Moira在人牆外急切尖叫著問道。

 

「沒事。」Erik大聲回應道。

 

主持人仍舊在安撫觀眾，工作人員與保鑣在確認兩人沒有受傷後，慢慢地朝兩旁退開。Charles驚魂未定的緊抓著Erik的西裝衣襬，他們倆扶著彼此緩緩地站起來。燈光與喧囂讓Erik的大腦一團混亂。他撿起了一個紙團，感覺一股奇妙的意念在他的血液裡鼓動驅使，他攤開了那團紙。並在看到那上頭寫的相當熟悉的一段話後，憤怒的浪潮從腹部深處翻滾而上，令他的眼前發黑。

 

「同性戀下地獄。」Moira小聲唸出來後，不敢置信的摀住了自己的嘴。

 

主持人驚訝的將麥克風湊近嘴邊，但又放了下去，拿不定主意該怎麼做。Shaw走了過來，看見紙團裡的字後面色瞬間煞白，臉上充滿著各種複雜的神色，驚訝、不悅、困惑、與憤怒。

 

媒體看到了他們的舉動，卻不至於聽見Moira說的話。各個蠢蠢欲動的想衝上來拍攝紙團裡的字。保鑣這時候非常有效的擋住了他們。雙方僵持，眼看口角一觸即發。主持人連忙打圓場：「請各位回到位子上，這個小插曲無傷大雅，現在發表會可以繼續進行──」

 

眼前的景象回復正常，Erik握緊了那個紙團，憤怒使他的決心更加堅定，他拿起麥克風，確定聲音能夠透過音箱傳到歌劇院的所有角落。「不，」他說。

 

舞台上的人都回過頭來望著他，Erik揚了揚手中的紙團。「做了這件事的人，不管你是誰，我不會再姑息你。」

 

「Erik！」Charles驚呼道。

 

聚光燈一下子全部打到了Erik臉上，他陷入了強烈的光盲狀態，但心情卻平靜而充滿力量。Erik無視身旁的人想阻止他的企圖，繼續道：「在廣告的拍攝期間，因為涉及了同志議題，Charles和我以及整個團隊不只一次收到恐嚇，我對於這樣無恥的行徑感到非常憤怒。你讓我愛的人們──如此完美可愛又出色的團隊──生活在惶惑之中，只因為你自己對於同志的愚昧恐懼！」

 

「Erik！」Shaw也喊道，帶著懇求的意味。然而Erik已經不想再去顧及所謂的業績以及利潤了。

 

「但我現在感謝你。」Erik繼續平穩的說。「你讓我下定決心要公開這一切。是的，這支錶以及其後的行銷活動問事，都造就了我和Charles穩定的戀愛關係。」

 

觀眾的譁然讓Erik毫無退意。在這件事之中，他理該有權利譴責，也必須譴責這個人。他從西裝內袋裡拿出一支Craving錶，早些時候當他把這支錶放進去時，Charles還以為他只是在為發表會做準備，此時他藍的近乎透明的雙眼定定的看著Erik將錶戴在自己的手上。

 

「我今天會向Charles求婚。」Erik說，他本以為這句話會引起更大的騷動，但現場卻鴉雀無聲。「當然，Charles有權力決定要不要答應。但我想說的是，不管你多不喜歡同性戀，我們的感情被所有人祝福，我們若成為伴侶，那毫無疑問地合乎法律。最重要的是我們不能沒有彼此。你的行為讓我發現法律賦予我的責任義務更能讓我和Charles走向幸福。」

 

歌劇院內靜悄悄的，上百雙眼睛一眨也不眨的盯著Erik。但他從來沒有一刻比現在更驕傲更無所畏懼。他挺起胸膛，等待輿論的審判。

 

「你們會很幸福的。」一個男人的聲音說道。

 

Erik詫異的來處看過去，只見Shaw舉起雙手，響亮的在沒有一點聲音的皇家歌劇院內鼓掌。

 

鼓掌聲漸漸的成為大合奏，越來越多觀眾從椅子裡站起，高舉著雙手鼓掌。Erik牽起了Charles的手。

 

而後掌聲蔓延到了歌劇院之外。

 

 

TBC.

 

場面人老萬復活

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

「我的天哪。」Charles嘆了一口氣，他好不容易能夠回到工作崗位上，穿起他快要發霉的上班用西裝，迎接他的卻是女性同事的水汪汪大眼，而他不確定今天這個狀況還要重複上演幾次。「Angel，Moira，你們在哭什麼呢？」

 

「我不太確定，讓我想想。」Moira擦了擦眼角還在不斷奔流而出的淚水，一旁的Angel響亮的哇了一聲，把臉埋進雙手裡痛哭了起來。然後Moira說：「──因為你和Lehnsherr老闆毀了我們精心準備的新品發表會？」

 

Charles尷尬的扒了扒垂下的瀏海。「我很抱歉。」

 

「她開玩笑的。」Angel說，「Lehnsherr老闆太浪漫了，在直播現場求婚，噢～～～。」她捧著心口，一臉陶醉，但是因為眼線被淚水沖刷過而讓她的臉上出現兩條縱向黑色河流。「你決定如何？你會答應他嗎？」

 

Charles失笑。「我不知道，他不是對著我說的，如果你回想一下的話，他其實比較像在對看轉播的觀眾求婚？」

 

Angel瞪著他。「真是不敢相信。」

 

「什麼？」Charles困惑的問。

 

「你們男人的浪漫都死去哪兒了？」Angel尖叫道，「你知道多少女人夢想另一半是霸氣的老闆，並且在全球直播的節目上霸氣地向自己求婚嗎？」

 

她激動的站了起來，一個轉身就噗咚一聲單膝跪在Moira的椅子邊，雙手放在Moira的膝蓋上。「Charles，我是你老闆Erik，我們在辦公室裡開過房間，你有危險時我奮不顧身的撲倒你，我還在新品發表會上告訴全世界我要跟你求婚，你願意嫁給我嗎？」

 

「額──」Moira愣愣的低頭看著她。

 

「拜託，我們沒有在辦公室裡開過房間！」Charles翻起了白眼。

 

Angel理所當然的沒理會他。「我感謝耶穌，讓我有這樣的榮幸與你白頭偕老。我謝謝你，願意接納我的愛。願我們的未來，如同上帝的應許，永遠光輝燦爛，從今以後，我將照顧你、尊敬你、保護你。我將我的生命交給你，Charles我的朋友、我的愛人。今日，我將自己交給你。」

 

「我、我願意。」Moira突然嚎啕大哭。

 

「Moira！」Charles震驚的喊道，他一直以為Moira是成熟穩重的女性，不會隨Angel這種小女孩起舞。「你們──我該說什麼，Erik甚至不是基督徒，他是猶太人。」

 

「我的確是猶太人，怎麼了？」

 

Erik選在這個時候踏進了辦公室，他面帶困惑與不滿的看著所有人在他進門的瞬間全部跳了起來，裝作沒事般回到自己位子上的畫面。Moira小心翼翼的抽了張衛生紙放在眼瞼下方，吸掉過多的淚水。Erik看向她。

 

「Moira，妳怎麼了？」Erik疑惑的問。

 

眼看Angel張開嘴企圖接話，Charles立刻開口道：「她昨天在發表會上，忘記宣佈公司會撥出百分之十的盈餘，資助第三世界有藝術才華的青年。」他擺出一臉無奈的表情凝視著Moira。「我們已經勸了她很久，這不是她的錯，昨天的場面很混亂，但Moira太敬業了。」

 

Angel和Moira都抬起頭，眨著雙眼看向Charles。

 

「關於這一點。」Erik抬起手，將一份報紙放在Hank的桌上。「我想有人幫我們做了很好的宣傳。」

 

Charles拿起報紙。周遭的人全部都圍了過來。那並非主流媒體，而是一份小報。首頁的標題用非常鮮艷大膽的配色寫著「X鐘錶公司副總裁EL向同性戀人求婚」。下面還放著一張Erik擁著Charles的照片。

 

 

「……老闆，你確定你不是在跟我們炫耀你向Charles求婚上頭條了？」Alex用揶揄的口吻說。

 

Charles覺得自己害羞的頭都要冒出煙來。Erik太可惡了，求婚搞的這麼轟動，根本是逼他答應。若Charles拒絕的話，難保不會又變成另一則頭條，而Erik很清楚Charles會害怕那樣的結果。並不是說Charles不會答應，只是他還嚮往普普通通的生活。

 

「──往下看。」Erik咳了一聲，他的臉頰非常可愛的紅了起來。

 

_X_ _鐘錶公司於格林威治標準時間上午_ _10_ _時，在倫敦皇家歌劇院發表新品「_ _Craving_ _」對錶。此一對錶打破以往_ _X_ _鐘錶公司都會為同一支錶設計出兩款顏色的慣例，只以經典色「永恆」創造深植人心的形象。金色的錶面從輝煌的愛情中汲取靈感，使用玫瑰金殼身，搭配白色陶瓷錶帶，風格簡潔俐落又帶著滿溫暖真摯的感情。腕錶通過極限高低溫測試、濕度與壓力測試皆能正常運作，在抗震度測試中表現更是出類拔萃。除了高穩定的精準度之外，_ _Craving_ _還提供了計時功能以及日期顯示、透明錶背等功能。_

_然而新品發表會最具震撼力的莫過於新推出的廣告。短片中富商_ _Francis_ _為了追回摯愛的前妻_ _Rose_ _，帶著有他們相戀記憶的_ _Craving_ _頻繁拜訪。但_ _Rose_ _下定決心拋棄過去，甚至刻意用語言傷害_ _Francis_ _好嚇退前夫。_ _Francis_ _不死心，要求自己的下屬_ _David_ _充當司機天天去歌劇院外等_ _Rose_ _。豈料_ _David_ _對_ _Francis_ _一往情深，無法拒絕_ _Francis_ _的要求只好照做。而_ _Rose_ _卻誤會了_ _David_ _的動機，反倒逐漸愛上_ _David_ _。廣告用簡短的幾分鐘，創造了坎坷動人的愛情故事。_

_廣告全部由_ _X_ _鐘錶公司的員工演出。選角似乎有過精心安排，首次播出後，飾演_ _David_ _的_ _Erik Lehnsherr_ _──同時也是_ _X_ _鐘錶公司的一名副總經理──在新品發表會上對飾演_ _Francis_ _的_ _Charles Xavier_ _真情告白，並浪漫求婚。現場飄下繽紛彩紙，_ _Charles_ _──_ _Lehnsherr_ _的一名有著海水藍雙眼，脣紅齒白的美麗男性員工，同時也是他穩定交往的對象──驚喜感動的接受了。似乎在暗示著廣告應有的結局。_

「他們竟然幫我答應了你的求婚。」Charles哭笑不得的說。「而且現場飄下來的才不是彩紙。」

「我還是不明白，」Alex皺著眉頭說。「沒看到『很好的宣傳』，我只看到全世界都知道你們要結婚了。」

「別吵，」Angel說：「我還沒看完。」

 

_根據可靠消息來源，進行行銷活動的期間，_ _Lehnsherr_ _與_ _Charles_ _曾在一同返家時收到嚇人的道具骷髏頭，家裡還發現大量辱罵同志字眼的紙條。行銷部門也曾收到類似留言。種種威脅性的行徑這讓_ _Lehnsherr_ _體悟到與_ _Charles_ _結為合法伴侶的重要性，於是策劃了這場結合行銷新品的轟動求婚。_

_X_ _鐘錶公司無疑在創造話題性的行銷術上下過苦工。看了現場的浪漫求婚，誰還能不對_ _Craving_ _心動？此時_ _X_ _鐘錶公司再給予消費者最後一擊：_ _舉辦網路投票活動。即日起至九月底，任何人可至_ _X_ _鐘錶公司官方網站幫自己心目中理想的那一對佳偶投票。_ _X_ _鐘錶公司會從得票數最高的那一組裡抽出_ _10_ _名幸運兒，贈送_ _Craving_ _對錶。並在接下來的一個月後發表最高票那組佳偶的廣告結局。另外，執行長_ _Shaw_ _也已發表聲明，將撥出百分之十的盈餘創立基金會，資助第三世界有藝術才華的青年。也希望藉此挖掘設計人才，為公司創造永續經營。_

Charles放下報紙。

 

「喔，」Hank挖苦的說，「嗯，謝謝它們把最重要的訊息放在最後一段。」

 

「小報嘛，」Angel說。「我倒覺得它們很上道，Lehnsherr老闆和Charles的愛情故事本來就是這隻錶的最佳宣傳啊。」

 

「Angel！」Charles無奈的喊道。

 

「難道不是嗎？」Angel回嘴。「從頭到尾David和Francis都是為你們量身設計的耶。」

 

Charles轉向Erik，用眼神請求他用老闆的威嚴讓Angel閉嘴。但Erik看起來似乎有些心神不寧，他拿起報紙，往自己的辦公室走去。

 

「那是哪一家的報紙？」Moira對Erik的背影喊道。「我要去買一份來收藏。」

 

Erik在自己的辦公室門口停下腳步，轉身面對眾人。

 

「知名小報，待會午餐時間你們去街上隨處都可以買的到。」他說，然後他的視線飄向Charles。「Charles，你能來我辦公室一下嗎？我有事要跟你討論。」

 

Charles回頭看了看其他人，眾人只和他交換了一個疑惑的眼神。Erik的態度讓他有點不安，好像他的男友老闆預知了什麼不妙的事情即將發生似的。他跟上了Erik的腳步，跟他一起進入辦公室。

 

門關上後，眾人面面相覷。

 

「大概要來個正式的求婚吧。」Hank聳聳肩說。

 

Moira面無表情的瞪著他。

 

「男人的浪漫細胞果然都死了。」Angel評論道。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

關上門之後，Charles一轉身就直接撞進Erik懷裡，他嚇了一跳。Erik卻在他手中塞進了剛才的那張報紙。

 

「Erik？」Charles疑惑的說。「你有事情要跟我討論？」

 

Erik顯的有些焦躁，他一言不發的轉頭走向辦公椅，卻又在半路上折了回來。

 

「你有沒有發現報紙上寫了什麼？」

 

「什麼？」Charles一頭霧水的問，他拿起那篇與事實相去甚遠的文章匆匆又看了幾眼。

 

「我問你，」Erik低聲說：「有幾個人知道骷髏頭的事？還有你家被塞進一堆紙條的事情？」

 

 

TBC.

 

拼了老命也要趕在週日結束前把這章寫完

親愛的結局，我離你不遠了！


	23. Chapter 23

Raven放下頭髮，對鏡子裡上好妝的自己露齒一笑，她喜歡看到自己美麗的樣子，那讓她的一天充滿活力與快樂。

 

她提起了放在客廳的包包。在踏出家門時，她像往常一樣上鎖。不過一轉過身來，就被無聲無息出現在她面前的人給嚇了一大跳。

 

「老天！」她驚恐的叫道，接著對自己的前上司咆哮起來。「搞什麼鬼？Erik！」

 

Erik穿著全套西裝，明顯是準備要去公司。他默默的打開西裝外套，將插在長褲邊緣，被皮帶勒出幾條摺痕的報紙拿了出來，遞給Raven。

 

Raven一臉莫名的取來了報紙，瞥了眼其上的標題後，她沉默的捋了捋美麗的金髮。

 

「為什麼這麼做？」Erik木然的問。

 

「你怎麼知道是我？」Raven說。

 

「知道恐嚇事件的人不多，而且還能清楚描述出Charles的家所遭受的對待，那範圍就更小了。」Erik帶著明顯的怒意說。「當我這樣想的時候，幾個人的臉就浮現在我腦海裡，我希望不是妳，於是我打給了一個叫Gibson的最大嫌疑犯。但我測試過，他對這些細節一無所知。」

 

Raven皺起眉頭，她纖細白皙的手指握緊了報紙。「我只是想幫忙。」

 

Erik的表情像是剛被宣告了今天就是世界末日，而他還沒計畫好要拿最後的幾小時做什麼事情一樣。

 

「我真希望我今天沒有過來。」Erik說，「我從沒想過妳會這樣傷害Charles。」

 

Raven一頭霧水的看著Erik眼裡越來越明顯的憤怒和仇恨，她低頭再度看了看報紙，接著恍然大悟。

 

「什麼──等等！」Raven喊道，「天哪，你──以為我是做出這些事的人？包括在你們部門每個人桌上放紙條？Erik Lehnsherr，你腦袋是石頭做的嗎？」

 

Erik側頭，用一種相當不信任的眼神看著她。「我相信我剛剛才聽見妳親口承認。」

 

「那是我以為你在責備我把這件事透露給小報記者！」Raven大聲說。

 

安靜的早晨迴響著Raven剛吼出口的話，Erik眨了眨眼。Raven氣急敗壞的喘著氣，忽然她聽見某個不知名的角落傳來一個吸鼻子的聲音。她迅速看向周圍。

 

「誰在那邊？」她提高嗓音道。

 

Charles從她的轎車後方走了出來，Raven有些錯愕的看著他。有著一頭棕髮的男人兩隻眼睛眼水汪汪的，把那雙藍寶石的眼睛襯的更加靈動。他欣喜的撲向Raven，把金髮美女抱了個滿懷。

 

「我就知道不會是妳！」Charles啞著嗓子說道。

 

「噢上帝，」Raven揉著Charles的頭髮。「你知道我絕對不會那樣對你的。我的寶貝。」

 

「Erik一直懷疑是妳，我跟他吵了好幾次架。」Charles悶聲說。

 

一旁的Erik抿起雙唇，眼神飄向別處。

 

「沒關係，他只是忌妒我比他更早認識你，而且還得到你無條件的信任。」

 

Raven對Erik扯了扯嘴角，露出一個得意的表情。那讓Erik相當不是滋味，他把Charles從Raven身上撈了回來，然後清了清喉嚨。

 

「妳也透露的太詳盡。」Erik說。「有必要讓媒體知道骷髏頭還有紙條的事情嗎？」

 

「我愛Charles，同時我也是個替公司著想的好員工。」Raven插著腰說，她的包包從手肘滑到了手腕，十足大姐頭模樣。「這麼聳動的事情不好好利用一下，不是很可惜嗎？」

 

「妳利用的是Charles的名聲。」Erik沉聲說。

 

「他除了放放嚇人玩具還有紙條，其他什麼都不敢做。」Raven聳肩。「對方就是個孬種。我想新聞出來以後，他說不定嚇的都不敢再吭聲了。你知道現在網路的力量有多可怕，不是有個名詞嗎？網路食人族？（*註三）」

 

她稍微頓了一下，發現Erik呈現一種完全跟不上她所說的專有名詞的恍惚狀態，於是扶了扶自己的額頭，轉身從包包裡掏出車鑰匙。接著她突然想起了什麼，抬頭看著Charles。

 

「Charles，親愛的，即使如此我還是有意識到我的錯誤。」Raven謹慎的說。「我很抱歉擅自透露了你的事給記者，直到剛剛我才發現我應該要先找你商量的，對不起，你願意接受我的道歉嗎？」

 

Charles苦笑著點點頭。「公眾人物一定會失去部份的隱私。」他說，「我想從我變成廣告主角的那一天起，我就是個公眾人物了。」

 

Raven又上前擁抱了Charles，並在Erik惱怒的眼光下親了Charles蒼白卻帶著天然腮紅的臉頰一口。然後她揮了揮車鑰匙，揚長而去。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik當天下午難得的請了假。

 

雖然全世界都知道他和Erik是一對，但這不表示在Erik請假時，Charles就該跟著請，那只會招來同事們曖昧的問句。（喔？換地方開房間嗎？辦公室玩膩了？）於是Charles暫時成了Erik的職務代理人。

 

新品發表會剛結束，他們忙得不可開交，Erik選在這個時候請假確實有些不尋常。Charles忙碌之餘，不禁揣測他是不是跑去當福爾摩斯，自己追查起恐嚇他們的兇手了。

 

所以當Charles疲憊的回到Erik的豪宅時，才被嚇了一跳。他開門時摸索著電燈開關，但按下去以後房子裡還是漆黑一片。Charles困惑的又開關了幾次，情況完全沒變，他剛想著電燈大概壞了，房子深處突然亮起了幾小團光。

 

Charles眨了眨眼，發現一個人影捧著一團黑漆漆的物品朝他走了過來，他嚇的大叫，轉身就跑。那個人影見狀，將手裡的東西扔在地上，朝他撲了過來，Charles被一股蠻力狠狠的箝制住，他瘋狂掙扎尖叫。

 

「Charles！Charles！是我。」

 

Erik的聲音在耳邊響起。在那之前，他想必已經吃了Charles好幾拳。Charles定睛一看，抱著他的人果然是他的男友。他鬆了口氣。

 

「Erik，你瘋了嗎？」Charles怒道。「嫌我最近被嚇的不夠？」

 

「抱歉，」Erik悶悶的說。「我只是想給你個驚喜。」

 

就著昏暗的光線，Charles看著Erik轉身撿起那團剛剛被扔在地上的東西，放進他手裡。一陣清新香味傳來，Charles辨認出那是一束花。

 

「我想Angel說對了，」Charles沉默了一會兒，然後說：「我們男人的確是沒什麼浪漫細胞，抱歉我碰到這種情況，第一個想法是遇到歹徒。」

 

「不，我才該說抱歉。」Erik吻了吻他的臉頰。「嚇到你了，我本意並非如此。」

 

Charles轉頭，扶著Erik的臉頰飛快吻上他。這在黑暗之中不太容易進行，有鑑於Charles是先親到了他的下巴，然後才一路吻到Erik的唇畔。但這點不完美卻也造成了一個意外的煽情效果。

 

「我還準備了別的。」Erik喘著氣說。「跟我來。」

 

Charles傻笑著被Erik扶起，臉上還有濕意，大概是剛剛那個失控的吻所留下來的痕跡。他跟著Erik走向那團光源，食物的香氣撲鼻而來，最後他們停在餐桌旁。其上擺著四個小蠟燭，映照出精緻紫色餐盤中的美饌，其他的空間像是生怕畫面看起來太單調般，被放滿了玫瑰花。

 

雖然有點想嘲笑Erik的品味，但Charles覺得很難忍住酸酸的鼻頭，難怪女人喜歡浪漫，原來浪漫是這麼令人感動的事情。

 

「你今天下午請假就是為了這個？」Charles抽著鼻子問。「老天，你花了多少錢？」

 

「是啊。」Erik說道，不過他的表情看起來有點被冒犯了。「沒有花很多錢，畢竟食材不貴，倒是花了很多時間。」

 

「這些是你做的？」Charles驚訝的問。

 

「是的。我很久沒下廚，但基本技能沒有忘記。」Erik咧嘴笑道，露出了過多的牙齒。

 

Charles再度拉著Erik的襯衫領口，給他一個舔遍齒根的吻。

 

食物意外的相當美味，他們沒再費心開燈了，Charles看著Erik邊傻笑邊進晚餐，直到發現Erik也用一張傻笑臉盯著他看時，Charles才後知後覺的意識到燭光絕對足夠讓對方看見他臉上的表情。那讓他有點害臊，但是滿出心口的愉快與愛意贏過所有一切。

 

當他們對碰酒杯，飲盡了紅酒時，Charles拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，氣定神閒的說：「好了，你想要什麼？」

 

Erik眨著雙眼，一臉假意的茫然。「什麼？」

 

「你突然這麼殷勤，可見想要點什麼。而你知道我吃了你做的晚餐，不管你要求什麼，我都絕對會答應你的。」Charles說。「一場角色扮演性愛？你想要我穿裙子？還是想銬住我？獄警用褲子裡的警棍教訓被冤枉的無辜囚犯？」

 

Erik看起來被這個提議打動了，但他顯然盡力在保持理智，按照自己的計畫進行。

 

「為什麼我做晚餐給你吃，你就覺得我的目的是想跟你上床？」

 

「因為我們都是男人。我們做什麼都是為了性。」Charles歡快的說。「而且上次我就是為了把你拐上床才做晚餐的。」

 

Erik微笑著靜靜看了他一會兒。忽然改變話題。

 

「你說不管什麼要求你都會答應，那是真的嗎？」

 

Charles不敢置信的看著他。「所以你真的想要我穿裙子？」

 

「那個可以晚點再說。」

 

他從椅子裡站起來，走到Charles身邊，忽然咚的一聲單膝跪下。Charles睜大雙眼看著他從口袋裡取出一個黑色的天鵝絨盒子。裡頭躺著一枚刻著他名字的銀色戒指。

 

「Charles，你願意跟我結婚嗎？」

 

Charles一言不發的望著他。雙眼又呈現那種水靈靈的溼潤模樣，在燭光下看起來非常令人疼惜。

 

「我──」Charles說。「你──在新品發表會上那樣說，我以為你都不打算問我的意見了。」

 

「雖然我害怕被你拒絕，很想直接把你灌醉，讓你糊里糊塗的跟我去登記。」Erik誠懇的仰著頭對他說。「但我得尊重你，不是嗎？」

 

Charles笑了起來，他緩慢的摸著Erik的下頜，手指輕輕的在臉頰和眼尾間流連。

 

「我怎麼可能拒絕你。」他呢喃著說，「我瘋了才會拒絕你。」

 

 

 

TBC.

 

台中這一兩天幾乎沒什麼風雨，賺到一天颱風假（比耶） 

 

註三：網路食人族，英文寫作”Cyber Cannible”，指進行人肉搜索的人


	24. Chapter 24

Erik小心翼翼的移開Charles抱著他脖子的雙手，掀開棉被，將兩條腿跨下床。光裸的雙腿碰到清晨冰冷的空氣，讓他深切的感受到毛孔驟然縮起的尖銳刺痛感。他回頭望向床上，Charles側臥著一動也不動，雙手還維持著像抱著什麼東西的姿勢，擺在一旁屬於Erik那個空蕩蕩的位置上。

 

Erik放輕動作，穿上灰色的棉質運動服，在不吵醒Charles的音量之下，拿起手機和鑰匙，一如往常的出門到最近的公園晨跑。

 

在抵達公園時，他撥號給了Emma。電話響了非常久的一段時間，接著進入語音留言系統。Erik不死心的又打了一次，聽著手機裡的響鈴聲一分鐘後，另一頭終於傳來Emma在早晨被吵醒的沙啞怒吼聲。

 

「──Erik！你這該下地獄的！我發誓我一定要殺了你──」

 

「我成功了。」Erik打斷了她的惡毒咒罵，喜孜孜的說。

 

「當然，你要是沒成功，我一定會──什麼？！」她用瞬間清醒的語氣說。

 

「妳的方法真管用，Charles答應要跟我結婚了！」Erik愉快的宣佈，一個從他身旁跑過去的健壯男人對他比了個大拇指。

 

「好乖，下午來跟老師領糖吃。」Emma打著哈欠說。背景傳來了一些窸窸窣窣的聲音，大概是她已經放棄回到夢鄉中，準備起床所製造出來的。

 

「Shaw在妳旁邊嗎？」Erik問，但話一出口就後悔了。

 

他想起了Gibson的事，雖然Emma的嘴巴很毒，而且也還不能肯定Shaw和Gibson到底是什麼關係，Erik卻一點也不希望她受到傷害。於是他補了一句：「我有吵醒他嗎？」希望一切聽起來合理正常。

 

然而電話另一頭卻是一陣讓Erik提心吊膽的沉默。

 

「Emma？」

 

「沒有。」Emma輕聲說，她的聲音顯的疲憊而無奈。「他好幾天都早出晚歸，這幾天人事會有很大的變化──」

 

她猛然住口了，Erik皺起眉頭。他受夠每個人都在欲言又止，感覺總是只有自己被蒙在鼓裡。幸虧經過了驚天動地的新品發表會後，他把自己和Charles的感情赤裸裸的呈現在鏡頭前，已經沒有什麼可以阻擋他追求真相了。

 

「那是什麼意思？」

 

「──到時候你就會知道了。」

 

「Emma，」Erik壓低聲音，威脅性的說：「我也算是個副總裁，妳不覺得妳說的事情，我也有權利知道嗎？」

 

這次Emma沉默了更長一段時間。Erik可以聽見一陣陣撞在手機收音器上的吐息，顯然Emma正在另一端張口又閉口，拿不定主意該說些什麼。

 

「別逼我，Erik。」最後她只有這麼說。「很快你就會知道一切了，我保證。」

 

Emma那張比刀片還鋒利的嘴竟然也能吐出軟弱絕望的聲音。Erik不敢置信的眨著眼。

 

「聽著，如果妳需要幫忙──」

 

「我不需要。」Emma粗魯的打斷了他。「做錯事的人就必須付出代價──」

 

「Emma！」Erik提高音量喊道。「停止跟我打啞謎。」

 

Emma在電話的另一頭用力喘息。接著Erik錯愕的聽見她開始低泣。

 

「Erik，我、我該怎麼辦？」她抽噎的說。「我還很年輕，我不想放棄事業，但是我們──」

 

「冷靜點，Emma。」Erik安撫道。「把一切都告訴我，好嗎？」

 

沉默儼然在這通電話裡成為主角。好一段時間他們倆都沒出聲。Erik只能憑那些細碎的聲響，判斷Emma此時正在擦眼淚、擤鼻子，或是選擇措辭。

 

正當他以為Emma都不打算再說話時，麥克風裡傳出她平靜許多的聲音。

 

「恭喜你們要結婚了。」Emma沒頭沒腦的說。「婚姻啊──」

 

「謝謝。但我必須提醒妳，妳什麼都還沒跟我解釋清楚。」Erik耐著性子道。

 

「真沒想到你連求婚都不會。」Emma自顧自地說。「──這也是現階段我能為你做的了，Erik。」

 

「我警告妳──」

 

「明天上午十點。」Emma打斷他說。「董事會會議，你會出席嗎？」

 

「根據我所收到的通知來看，我沒有缺席的權利。」Erik回答道，雖然他仍舊對Emma的話感到一頭霧水。

 

「帶著Charles。」Emma說。「然後你們會得到所有的答案。」

 

Erik睜大雙眼。Emma嘆了口氣，說了聲明天見，就切斷了電話。

 

Erik站在太陽逐漸變得太過耀眼的公園裡，瞪著自己被燦爛陽光照成一片漆黑的手機螢幕。他突然沒有興致進行晨跑了，於是掉頭飛快的奔回家。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你確定是這樣嗎？」

 

Erik一路上回應Charles的這個問題已經不下十次，他的秘書情人對於小職員被叫來出席董事會會議有著難以言喻的恐慌。

 

「別擔心，Charles，」Erik一邊忙著刷門禁一邊說：「是Emma請我帶你來的。」

 

「人資長？可是我沒有收到通知，真的可以出席嗎？」Charles左顧右盼的說。「我想你一定是哪裡搞錯了，我甚至無法自己走到會議室裡！」

 

從踏出電梯開始，他們就必須靠著Erik的員工證件來通過一個又一個的門禁。Erik做過基層員工，他非常明白Charles現在的感受是什麼。門禁代表著階級，一扇薄薄的玻璃門就劃分出兩個截然不同的世界──一邊是坐擁金錢與權力的人們，另一邊則是被控制的小螺絲釘。──資本主義從來都沒有弭平差異，實現公平。這樣的一個體制竟然能在一間公司裡創造出社會縮影，應該是個值得思考的有趣現象，但Erik現在完全沒有心思去研究。

 

Charles很顯然的正在為進入到從未進入過的禁地而感到焦慮。他不斷的做著一些自己都沒意識到的小動作──舔嘴唇、扒瀏海、還有緊抓著Erik的西裝外套等等。──Erik只能握著他的手，也許能提供些安全感。

 

不過這些逞強的冷靜，都在他們進入到總部的最大會議室裡時見天父去了。

 

Erik推開會議室側邊那兩扇沈重的吸音材料大門，被眼前的景象給震懾住了。他非常肯定自己沒有遲到，Erik一向對自己的守時非常要求。但現在房間裡並不是每次要舉行會議前，所有人熱絡的站著聊天的景象。相反的，所有的董事都已經照著桌上的三角名牌依序端坐在位置上，他們在聽見門被打開的同時，整齊劃一的轉頭望向了Erik和Charles，就像是他們已經在那兒等待很久了一樣。

 

董事長Patrick坐在會議室深處的正中間，前方的投影屏幕邊則站著執行長Sebastian Shaw。螢幕上正播放著最後一張Q&A的投影片。Erik情不自禁張大了嘴。對於這樣的一個情境，感到自己被無邊的困惑給吞噬了。

 

「Erik，你們來了。」Shaw輕聲說，他一如往常站的筆直，只是任何一個人都能看出他的僵硬。

 

「這是──？」Erik緊皺眉頭看著他，又看了看沉默的董事們。「我──抱歉，我記錯會議的時間了嗎？」

 

「不，你沒有。」Shaw說。「我們才剛結束上一個部份，關於我接下執行長以來的成績。」

 

Erik緩緩的睜大雙眼，他不太確定Shaw的弦外之音在說些什麼。

 

「你們何不坐下呢？」董事長Patrick微笑著開口道。

 

Erik和Charles惶惑的坐進被安排好的座位裡，Shaw依然站在前方，像極了即將被處刑的囚犯，但他的臉上仍舊帶著淺淺的微笑。

 

「我想在坐的各位都猜得出今天會議的最終目的。」Shaw說，他將雙手背在腰後，「在Craving取得成功之前，有兩個人為這一切付出了不必要的擔驚受怕，我誠摯的向他們道歉。」

 

Erik感覺自己的眉毛逐漸的豎了起來。這麼多天以來他一直不願意懷疑Shaw，但如果真的是他想的那樣，他不會原諒──

 

「Charles，」Shaw說，他轉向了Charles與Erik，那一瞬間他看起來蒼老了許多。「你所承受的一切──我相信不論什麼都無法彌補，但我能還給你真相。」

 

Charles從座位上抬頭仰望Shaw，臉上掛著愕然與憤怒的神情。「我──希望今天這一切就能結束。所以是否能請您──」

 

他的話沒有說完，但任何人都能聽出催促之意，Shaw站直了身軀。

 

「我必須先請相關人士都出來一下。」Shaw點名道：「Emily，Logan，請。」

 

Erik驚愕的看著這兩個人從位置上站了起來走到會議室前方，眼角餘光讓他知道Charles也是同樣的摸不著頭緒。Erik與Emily──Shaw的秘書──見過幾次面，但印象不深。而Logan則不用說，他從Logan的手中接來David這個角色。

 

Logan看起來似乎也是雲裡霧裡的，他皺著眉站到Shaw的身邊，高大的身軀幾乎要遮住身旁的人。

 

「面對你的錯誤吧，Emily。」Shaw輕聲說。

 

TBC.

 

下一章（預計明天）完結！！！

沒想到我真的可以在這篇文裡講出這句話啊好感動


	25. Chapter 25

董事席上傳出了一片倒抽口氣的聲音與嘩然。身材纖細嬌小的褐髮女人絞著雙手。低頭走到Charles面前。

 

Charles驚訝的抬頭望著她。

 

「我很抱歉，Xavier先生，Lehnsherr先生。」她用一種相當奇怪的方式咬著嘴唇，似乎想讓自己的聲音不要太過於顫抖。「你家門口的骷髏頭、家裡的紙條，部門辦公桌上的紙條，發表會那天的突發狀況，都是我──」

 

「為什麼？」Charles不敢置信的說。「我根本不認識妳！」

 

Emily不敢直視Charles與Erik的眼睛，她選擇將視線投向另一邊，眼眶裡泛起了後悔與恥辱的淚水。

 

「給我一個解釋。」Erik沙啞並壓抑的說。

 

「我幫她說吧。」Shaw往前站了一步。會議室內的所有眼光都落到了他身上。「Logan，我想你應該很疑惑，你究竟在這整間事之中扮演了什麼角色。」

 

Logan抿著嘴唇不答話，警戒的看著Shaw。

 

「──Emily對你有著偶像情節般的崇拜。」Shaw說。「所以當她知道你即將演出公司的廣告時，我能夠感受到她的快樂，但是Charles──Charles才是獲得最高票的那一個男主角，這讓Emily相當妒恨。」

 

Charles望向Emily，漂亮的褐髮女人將臉埋在雙手裡。

 

「這些都還沒關係，畢竟Logan也有參與演出。後來，她在某些社群網站上看到了一些──暗示Logan和Charles有著戀愛關係的創作。」Shaw避重就輕的說：「Emily無法接受，於是她開始了一連串的激進行為。」

 

Erik想起了Charles曾經拿給他看過的那個名叫Tumblr的社群網站，隨著Shaw的說明，逐漸有撥開雲霧的感覺。卻也有著不斷滋長的怒火。

 

「更糟的是，Logan在拍攝廣告途中被換成了Erik。Emily在知道這件事之後完全失控了。」Shaw頓了頓，嘆口氣道：「天哪，我實在不想講這個，請你們相信Emily已經認錯了，現在這──這一切就像是在對她公開處刑──」

 

「你呢？」Erik冷冷的說：「你在這件事之中，又是什麼角色？告訴我，Sebastian Shaw。」

 

Shaw側頭看著Erik，他看起來就像剛卸下了重擔，肩膀鬆垮垮的，完全沒有了平時的優雅與威風。

 

「我清楚知道這一切，卻沒有向上舉報揭發，這是我在這件事之中犯下最大的錯誤。」Shaw說，他攤開雙手。「Emily是我的秘書，我一天之中和她相處的時間甚至比跟我妻子還長。所以，是的，我有發現Emily越來越古怪，但卻沒有深入了解。直到──她偷了我的門禁卡，到PR&M的辦公室去放了那些恐嚇性紙條……我又犯了一個更嚴重的錯誤。」

 

「你利用職權，幫她抹除了CCTV與門禁紀錄。」Erik麻木的接口道。

 

「──是的。」Shaw低聲說。

 

會議室裡靜悄悄的，瀰漫著的低氣壓幾乎讓人喘不過氣。Erik覺得眼前一片發紅，無邊的憤怒讓他幾乎無法好好的坐在位置上。他唰的一聲站起來。

 

「容我提醒你，Sebstian Shaw，你有個妻子。」

 

Shaw抬頭困惑的看著他，接著惱怒爬上了他的眉眼。

 

「如果你是試圖在暗示──我沒有對不起Emma。」Shaw緩慢的說。

 

「沒有嗎？」Erik大聲說。「你和秘書非親非故，為什麼為她做這麼多？」

 

Shaw現在的樣子真的能稱之為「氣炸了」，他的脖子彷彿瞬間粗了一圈，整張臉紅的像快窒息一般。

 

「只有這件事，我不能當作沒聽見──」他發出彷彿野獸般的狺狺低吼：「Erik Lehnsherr，不准你污衊我對Emma的愛──」

 

「夠了，紳士們。」

 

一個頗有威嚴的聲音透過會議室的麥克風傳出來。Erik被拉回了現實，辨認出那是董事長Patrick的發言。有人拉扯著他的外套下襬，Erik低頭一看，Charles正張著水藍色的大眼睛，毫無疑問的在懇求他停止。

 

「我們現場還有女士呢。」Patrick說。

 

隔了太多的董事，以致於Patrick的面部表情超越了Erik視力可以辨認的距離。但是出現在他身邊身穿全白套裝的金髮女人，不必仔細端詳Erik也能叫出名字。

 

「Emma──」Shaw輕喊道，臉色煞白。

 

Emma面無表情的看著他。她的大波浪捲不像平時那麼精緻囂張，鬆垮垮的垂在雙肩上。儘管妝容如同以往般的精心化過，任何人都能看出她近期對皮膚的疏於保養。

 

「我想我們可以做個仲裁了。」Patrick說，他前傾的身軀往後方靠向真皮椅背，雙手交疊放在腹部上。「Emily Gibson，妳明白自己犯的錯了嗎？」

 

這名字如同一枚炸彈在Erik腦海裡被引爆，許多事忽然之間都聯繫起來了。他看向Emily，褐髮女人抬起頭來，雖然臉上掛著淚痕，但她的神情昭示著沈澱過後的坦然面對。

 

「這幾天我已經對我的行為深刻反省了，我非常後悔。而且也已經準備好離開了。」她抬頭挺胸的說，接著她轉向Charles和Erik，咬了咬嘴唇，低下頭道：「Charles Xavier，Lehnsherr副總裁，希望你們能接受我的道歉，原諒我的過錯。」

 

Erik尚未消化完所有的資訊，說實話他也還沒有準備好原諒這個女人。那麼多個日子以來她害他擔心Charles和部門下屬的安危、憂心新品的宣傳工作出狀況，還有自己的年度末考核，每每到了夜不成眠的地步。要放下這些並不是那麼容易。但一旁的Charles卻非常快速的說：「我接受妳的道歉。」附帶水靈靈充滿同情的藍色眼睛。瞬間他的恨似乎也沒那麼重要了。

 

誰叫Charles是他的丈夫。

 

想到這兒，Erik忽然覺得釋懷許多。也許他還應該感謝這個Emily，讓他有用戒指套住Charles的機會。

 

Emily理所當然的被宣判離開X鐘錶公司，十年內不得錄用。當她背負著所有責難與嘆息的目光準備走出會議室時，她轉身望向Logan。

 

「Howlett先生，抱歉造成了你的困擾。」她低著頭，滿臉羞愧的說。「我只是──很崇拜你而已，你在公司裡也有批粉絲，希望你不會因為我的事而改變對她們的看法──我是個案，我──」

 

「抬頭看著我，女孩。」Logan打斷她說。

 

Emily全身顫了一下，咬著牙緩緩抬頭，彷彿這件事比她的行徑被揭發還令她羞恥。淚水在她的眼眶裡打轉。

 

「這不是世界末日，好嗎？」Logan說，接著他竟然笑了一下。「過來這兒抱我一下再走，謝謝妳的支持，我還以為沒人記得我曾經是廣告演員之一呢。」

 

Emily驚訝的站在原地，她顯然很想照做，但在這樣的情境下向前也不是，向後也不是。Logan嘖了一聲，邁開腿向前，將Emily撈進懷裡。

 

Emily激動的嚎啕大哭，這莫名溫馨的場面讓Erik也忍不住微笑，過了一會他發現坐在他身旁的Charles默默的在拭淚。

 

會議室的大門打開，送走了Emily，在門即將關上的時候，Erik看見Jerry Gibson急匆匆的出現在走廊上，Erik只來得及看見他張開雙手，Emily再度哭著投入他的懷抱。

 

 

門關上以後，會議室裡靜默了一陣，不論是在什麼樣的情況下，有員工離開公司都不是件值得高興的事。因此在Shaw的聲音響起時，Erik才意識到會議還沒有結束。

 

「各位董事，我今天也是來自請處分的。」Shaw說。他整理好了情緒，看上去相當平靜。「我監督不周，並且為下屬掩飾犯罪行徑。我已經準備好接受裁罰。」

 

「你認為我們應該怎麼做？」Patrick右手撐著下頜說。

 

「我已經不適合再領導X鐘錶公司。」Shaw嘴角抽了一下，似乎是想微笑，但顯得非常僵硬。「董事會可以以我不適任為由，將我置換。而在我心目中能夠接下這份重責大任的人，也在現場。」

 

他轉頭朝Erik看過來。Erik緩緩的睜大雙眼。這樣的發展他始料未及。

 

「雖然我沒有提名權，但我希望董事們能考慮Erik Lehnsherr。他在工程部以及PR&M的傑出表現，都說明了這個職位非他莫屬。」Shaw說。

 

數十雙眼睛齊刷刷的看向了Erik。Charles也迅速看向他，眼裡充滿驕傲。

 

「我──」

 

「我贊成。」一個董事透過麥克風說道。Erik向席上看過去，只見Raven現任的老闆Ian對他豎起了大拇指，外加一個單邊眨眼的俏皮表情。

 

會議室裡響起了董事們窸窸窣窣的討論聲，Erik心中一片茫然。雖然執行長絕對是他職涯規劃中相當重要的一個里程碑，但他沒有想過會這麼快就抵達，對於帶領一個國際企業，他還沒有概念，而沒有概念就會導致沒有信心。

 

Charles在此時握住了他的手，對他露出微笑。

 

Patrick敲了敲麥克風示意所有人安靜。他湊近收音器，宣佈投票表決Shaw的去留。所有人都知道這只是形式，包括Shaw自己。這種情形下不可能讓他繼續留任，Shaw只是靜靜的站著，臉上滿是坦然接受與海闊天空的笑意。

 

投票結束後，場面毫無意外的接續到了會議結論。

 

「Sebastian Shaw，考量到你為X鐘錶公司的付出，我們會對外宣佈你是為了退休而離開的。」Patrick就著麥克風說道。「關於接替執行長的人選，我們會慎重評估Erik Lehnsherr的適合度。三天後會再召開一次董事會。」

 

董事們紛紛點頭，又開始交頭接耳的討論起來，Patrick再次敲了敲麥克風。「Sebastian Shaw，你可接受這樣的決議？」

 

「我接受，謝謝各位的仁慈。」Shaw微笑著說。

 

Emma選在此時默默的朝會議室大門走過去，Shaw臉上的笑容瞬間消失了，他抿起嘴唇，看著Emma打開了會議室的門。

 

「Emma！」他喊道。

 

Emma頭也不回的走了出去。

 

「Emma──抱歉，我要先離開了。」Shaw慌亂的對所有人揮了揮手，立刻追了出去。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「我很高興妳還是選擇繼續在這裡工作。」

 

Erik將舊證件遞給Emma，欣賞她用煥然一新的造型──她把金髮燙直了，飄逸的垂在肩上，那讓她看起來彷彿年輕了十歲。她一改以往清淡的眼妝，化上了俐落的黑色眼線。她換了唇膏與指甲油的顏色，從閃亮的粉色全部變成了正紅色。她不穿白套裝了，全數換成了黑色。──Emma Frost現在完全是個不折不扣的女強人，她對Erik自信的笑了笑。

 

「哼，現在我才是當家的人，他什麼都得聽我的。」

 

「妳沒跟Shaw──那個──？」Erik將兩隻食指併在一塊，再迅速分開，製造一個分手的手勢。

 

「我本來很想。」Emma瞇著眼說。「但是他求我不要離開。發誓他絕對沒有對不起我。」

 

「妳相信他？」

 

「我不知道。」Emma聳聳肩。「我只是推論了一下。我們沒有孩子，我的家庭背景很普通，沒有財產或權力能讓男人貪圖，我長的漂亮，但外面多得是年輕貌美的女孩。我想他會求我，就只有一個理由。」

 

「什麼理由？」

 

「我的天哪，Erik Lehnsherr，你真的是即將要結婚的人嗎？」Emma怪叫了起來。「他愛我啊，這還不明顯嗎？」

 

 

「喔──」Erik說。他還是覺得哪兒怪怪的，於是皺起眉頭。

 

「我們結婚20年了，早就習慣對方在身邊，而且現在他很悲慘，他不能沒有我，你懂嗎？」Emma覷了他一眼，搖著頭將全新的執行長證件丟還給Erik。「你馬上就會懂了，新郎倌。」

 

Erik笑的像個傻瓜般接下證件。接著忍不住好奇問道：「Shaw現在都在做什麼？」

 

「去公園餵鴿子。」Emma一本正經的說。

 

一將Shaw平時西裝筆挺的身影與穿著邋遢、蹲在公園裡跟鴿子玩的中年男子形象連結在一起，Erik就難以抑制的大笑了起來，過了一會，她發現Emma用像在看神經病的眼神看著他，於是尷尬的閉上了嘴。

 

「笑吧你，至少他現在很滿足，很快樂。」Emma嫌棄的說。「哪天你也到公園去餵鴿子時，看你最親愛的Charles會不會這樣笑你。」

 

Erik忽然意識到，雖然Emma從來不掛在嘴上，但她也愛Shaw，絲毫不亞於對方。

 

「對不起。」Erik吶吶的說。

 

Emma對他翻了一個超大白眼。在這一來一往的對話之中，她已經完成了所有職務變更手續。她把文件一股腦兒的塞進Erik懷裡。然後後退幾步欣賞手忙腳亂的他。

 

「你打算讓Charles繼續當你的秘書嗎？」

 

「不，」Erik說。「他會接任PR&M的部門主管。董事Ian也要退休了，Raven會回來繼續做我的秘書。」

 

「算你聰明。」Emma不情不願的稱讚道。「別把人綁的太死，否則──總之，送你一句實用的話，『婚姻就是互相忍讓。』」

 

Erik挑了挑眉毛。

 

「我相信還有適當的激情。」

 

「喔，當然了，用身體道歉最有用。」Emma勾著嘴角說。「現在你知道為什麼我沒離開他了。」

 

「我不想聽下去了，Emma。」

 

「那就滾吧。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

_David_ _站在教堂最深處的講到台前，興奮緊張的猛搓手心，他的汗水把白色的手套浸出了一小片污漬。當禮炮聲響起，列席在兩側的樂隊奏起了結婚進行曲時，身穿全白西裝的_ _Francis_ _從黑色加長型勞斯來斯中被牽下車。隨著老_ _Francis_ _一步一步踏著紅毯走進教堂。_

_儘管有人警告過他，別在婚禮時笑的太過，他的牙齒會讓事後的照片與影片顯得有些嚇人，但_ _David_ _無法勉強自己閉上雙唇。他有多渴望這一天，他的嘴角就咧的多開。_ _Francis_ _帶著笑容，穿過宏偉的拱門，一步步離他越來越近。他蓬鬆的褐髮被整齊向後抓以及梳理在耳後，露出他光潔飽滿的額頭，他的眼睛是_ _David_ _見過最美麗的寶石，他的雙唇從來沒有像今天這麼紅潤過。教堂裡所有華麗的雕刻與壁畫都比不上_ _Francis_ _在_ _David_ _眼中的耀眼程度。而這麼美好的人，從今以後就將完全屬於他。_

_他從老_ _Francis_ _的手中接下_ _Francis_ _蒼白柔軟的手掌，像呵護珍寶般捧在手心裡。_ _Francis_ _抬頭對他咬著下唇露出一個害羞的微笑，那讓_ _David_ _差點忘記還沒有念誓言，只不顧一切的想吻他。_

_牧師在念祝福詞前，依照他們的要求特地加上了他們愛上對方的經過，台下許多曾經參與其中的同事都忍不住熱淚盈眶。_ _Francis_ _的雙眼同樣在燭光下閃爍不已，他們的眼神沒有一刻離的開彼此。分別把「我願意。」說的像一輩子就只能說的那一句話。_

_他們拿出對錶，幫彼此戴上。然後滿心喜悅與慎重的吻了對方。_

_「我覺得我幸福的快死了。」_ _David_ _激動的又捧著_ _Francis_ _的手吻了幾下。_

_「那可不行。」_ _Francis_ _笑了起來，兩頰紅彤彤的，像個十幾歲的靦腆少年。「你還欠我一生的陪伴，還完再說。」_

_他們笑著注視著彼此，不需要再多說什麼，已經肯定了後半生的幸福。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

「──你怎麼還不喊卡？」Angel用手肘推了下導演。

 

「有需要喊嗎？太破壞氣氛了，」導演目不轉睛的盯著講道台上的新人說。「直接拍完整場婚禮吧，廣告剪片段用後製的就好了。」

 

「那我們請你來幹麻？」Angel悻悻的說。

 

「是我誤會了什麼嗎？」導演理所當然的道：「我本來就只有收婚禮側錄的費用。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Craving對錶廣告在網路上的投票，最後以懸殊的票數由David和Francis的組合勝出。廣告最終章播出後，Charles在接受採訪時承認這實際上就是他和執行長Erik Lehnsherr結婚時的現場側錄，所以觀眾以為他們擁有的天才演技，其實只是真情流露罷了。

 

搭配上了X鐘錶公司執行長婚禮的話題性，對錶一時間取代戒指，成為愛情堅貞與雋永的象徵。銷售數字攀上高峰。

 

Erik在季末的慶功宴上被灌了太多酒，抱著同樣喝成一灘爛泥的Charles開懷大笑。

 

「我今晚要睡你，老闆。」Charles舔著嘴唇說。

 

Erik用熱吻取代了回答。Charles明天可以忘記這一夜情。這樣他就永遠都有充足的理由再提醒他。

 

 

The End.

 

 

依照慣例，完結篇又爆字數了～

我無法形容打出The End這兩個字的時候，心裡面的感覺有多複雜

一方面我很高興這篇壓在我心頭上的文終於完結了

一方面又有每個長篇完結時都會有的惆悵

這篇文從第一章發表（2015.1.23）到今天為止，已經過了一年半

這中間我曾一度很想放棄

長篇創作最困難的地方莫過於維持熱情

對原作的熱情，以及對當初剛下筆時，那些縈繞在心裡的梗的熱情

在這期間發生的事就是

我對原作的熱情還沒消退，但對於當初寫下的設定已經找不回那種

「我一定要把這個橋段寫下來，實在太萌了！」的感覺

但我慶幸最後有完成它

它有很多不完美的地方，但它承載著我成長

非常感謝一路支持我和鼓勵我的你們

我的創作還沒有結束，咱們下一篇文見！

2016.7.10


End file.
